La diosa menor
by Hija de la Tempestad
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Hércules hubiera conocido a su prima Perséfone antes de los sucesos de la toma del Olimpo? ¿Qué pasaría si ella no es, ni por asomo, la gentil doncella que nos pintan en la mitología? Perséfone seguirá de cerca las aventuras de su primo, tomará parte en ellas y volverá a todos los mortales e inmortales locos de remate, incluyendo a un Señor del Inframundo con jaqueca.
1. Cap 01

"_La diosa menor"_

* * *

Cap. 01: _La Doncella._

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, en la lejana tierra de la Antigua Grecia se vivía una Edad Dorada de poderosos dioses y extraordinarios héroes.

Y el más fuerte y grande de todos ésos héroes era el poderoso Hércules.

Sin embargo, y pese a la estrecha relación que guarda ésta historia con la del heroico hijo de Zeus, éste es el relato de otra entidad muy próxima a él.

Próxima en el más amplio sentido de la palabra en realidad, ya que nuestra protagonista y Hércules compartían un vínculo imposible de negar.

Un vínculo de sangre divina.

Sin embargo, toda historia tiene su principio, y el principio de ésta comienza con el rapto del vástago de Hera y Zeus a manos de los secuaces de Hades, el dios mayor ocupado del Inframundo, Pena y Pánico.

Aquello fue una tragedia, el soberano del Monte Olimpo dirigió a los dioses en una búsqueda frenética... pero, para cuando encontraron al bebé, ya era tarde.

Démeter, diosa de la agricultura, de la fertilidad de la tierra verde y de los frutos que ésta daba, se hallaba por aquel entonces encinta.

Sin embargo, dada su bondadosa y empática naturaleza, no quiso distraer con ésta noticia la desesperación y posterior tristeza de su hermana Hera, quien había perdido a su único hijo apenas unas semanas después de haber dado a luz.

Pero nada es invisible a ojos de los dioses, y menos cuando viven tan cercanos unos de los otros en el Olimpo; y Alemonia, deidad menor ocupada del embarazo, la formación de la criatura en el útero y el nacimiento, notó inmediatamente que las consabidas rotundeces de la fértil Démeter no eran ya solamente producto de un exceso de ambrosía y fruta en abundancia.

Tal vez más por ser su trabajo que por pura indiscreción, Alemonia felicitó a Démeter delante del resto de los dioses del Olimpo, dándole la enhorabuena por la nueva vida que portaba en su interior.

Démeter mostró su molestia a la entrometida deidad menor, pero sintió lástima y pesar cuando sintió la inexcrutable mirada de su poderosa hermana posarse sobre ella.

No hablaron entre ellas en un tiempo; sin embargo Zeus, sabedor del dolor de su esposa pero justo y comprensivo con Démeter, habló con Hera y calmó la incipiente envidia que comenzaba lentamente a apoderarse de ella.

Así pues, de manera un tanto tentativa, ambas hermanas hablaron en privado. Démeter consoló el dolor de Hera y la hizo partícipe de su alegría.

Hera pidió perdón a Démeter por su irracional comportamiento y decidió que, ya que debería hacerse a la idea de que sólo contemplaría desde los cielos crecer a su hijo Hércules, adoptaría como una segunda madre a la criatura que su hermana diera a luz.

Y casi un año después del nacimiento de Hércules, una nueva deidad brotó de las cálidas entrañas de Démeter.

Una niña.

Una pequeña diosa.

Y era radiante como el sol de primavera, hermosa como un capullo en flor, fragante como un lirio salvaje.

La llamaron Perséfone y fue la niña predilecta del Olimpo durante sus años de infancia, en los que aprendió a manipular a los dioses más benévolos a su antojo.

También fue la niña preferida de Hera, quien la colmaba de regalos y caprichos.

Y tal vez fuera precisamente ésa sobreprotección por parte de su madre y de su tía Hera lo que la condujo a ser un alma rebelde, contestona, desobediente y con una lengua quizás demasiado larga para lo que correspondían los cánones de una joven doncella.

A sus quince años tenía por costumbre gastarles jugarretas pesadas a los viajeros infortunados junto con sus amigas las ninfas cuando los pobres desgraciados se hallaban demasiado cerca de un lago o un río en el que, muy frecuentemente, acababan cayendo. Todo ésto sucedía mientras Démeter y Hera no miraban.

Sin embargo, en una de ésas "travesuras", fue a dar con el aprendiz de héroe equivocado en el momento equivocado.

- ¡Phil!, ¡Phil! - llamó el joven Hércules haciendo bocina con ambas manos mientras buscaba, completamente desorientado, a su híbrido entrenador - ¡Vale, vale!, ¡lo he pillado! Regla número 66: "un héroe ha de saber siempre orientarse en todo momento en cualquier situación". ¡Sal de una vez!, ¡estoy comenzando a aburrirme!

Lo que el inexperto aprendiz de héroe no sabía es que su libidinoso entrenador andaba a la zaga a escondidas de un nutrido grupo de hermosas ninfas acuáticas y hacía ya varias horas que se había olvidado del muchacho y de su propósito instructivo.

A Philoctetes no se le podía sacar de la isla sin riesgo a que los ojos se le fueran en pos de un par de piernas sobrenaturales. Era matemático.

Así pues, tras emplear varias horas como mirón, al viejo Phil no se le ocurrió nada más inteligente que abordar al grupo de ninfas a las que había estado siguiendo.

Y entre ellas estaba la adolescente Perséfone, quien sonrió divertida al percatarse de la presencia del patizambo sátiro que se aproximaba a ellas.

De éste se iban a reír bien, bien. Las ninfas estaban hartas de que mortales, semidioses, criaturas e inmortales anduvieran siempre molestándolas, intentando besarlas por la fuerza, pedirles una cita o lo que era peor: manosearlas.

Y a Perséfone le encantaba ayudarlas a deshacerse de los babosos... aunque sus bromas rozaran a veces incluso lo cruel.

- ¿Podemos ayudarte? - le preguntó la joven diosa al semihombre con la voz más zalamera del mundo - ¿Te has perdido?

Philoctetes se detuvo un momento, sorprendido, e inmediatamente una sonrisa becerril le vino a decorar el redondo rostro cornudo.

La chica que acababa de hablarle, si bien parecía bastante joven, era una de las féminas más bellas que había visto en toda su vida: no muy alta, delgada como un junco, estilizada y grácil, de facciones finas y delicadas, cabellos verdes como la maleza, piel también de un verde pálido y ligeramente nacarado, y labios rosados como una concha de mar.

Vestía de blanco de pies a cabeza como símbolo de su pureza, y las gasas de las que estaba compuesto el atuendo bailaban al compás del viento.

Phil estaba encantado de que aquella visión etérea le hubiera hablado y no se fijó en la malicia que desprendían los enormes ojos sesgados de la joven, amarillos y brillantes como los de un demonio.

- Oh... je je, tal vez sí, chicas, tal vez... - expresó el hombrecillo tímidamente mientras se lamía la palma de la mano para acicalarse los cuatro pelos que aún permanecían asentados en su cabeza – Hace horas que perdí a mi aprendiz por el bosque... es un muchacho alocado, ya me entendéis, y le ando buscando...

Perséfone enarcó una de sus finas cejas verdes. Qué excusa más pobre, hacía horas que las venía siguiendo, lo había notado.

- ¿Un aprendiz? - inquirió - ¿Qué eres?, ¿un artesano?

- Oh, no – explicó Phil sacando pecho con sumo orgullo – Soy entrenador de héroes. Philoctetes es mi nombre – dijo manejando lo que él creía que era una sonrisa seductora – Pero vosotras podéis llamarme Phil, encantos.

Las ninfas se miraron entre sí con sonrisas cómplices para luego esperar el siguiente paso que la joven diosa daría con aquel individuo.

Perséfone dejó que su frondosa melena llena de bucles le cayera graciosamente por un lado de la cara mientras continuaba sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a encontrar a tu muchacho? - ofreció, segura de que aquello era mentira y el pequeñajo aquel se inventaría cualquier excusa para no buscar a su aprendiz... si es que existía tal aprendiz – Éstos bosques son extensos y oscuros. Guardan grandes secretos y no le convendría a un mortal perderse en ellos, y menos aún al caer la noche.

- Oh, por éso no debéis de preocuparos – dijo Phil haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia – Mi chico no es un simple mortal al que le dé miedo la oscuridad, ¡es un semidiós!, ¡el mismísimo hijo de Zeus!

Aquello contrarió a Perséfone, creyéndolo aún una mentira. Una mentira que se había tornado en afrenta contra su inteligencia de diosa y contra su familia.

Aquel... desgraciado, ¿osaba adjudicarse la tutela del hijo de Zeus, hijo a su vez de su tía Hera, quienes le habían perdido antes de que ella misma naciera?

Se sintió insultada, terriblemente furiosa, pero guardó las apariencias y mantuvo su encantadora sonrisa.

- ¿El hijo de Zeus, dices? - inquirió haciéndole gestos con la mano al sátiro para que se acercara al lago donde ella y sus amigas se habían estado divirtiendo momentos atrás.

Phil, ignorante de las intenciones de la diosa adolescente y sumamente contento, se aproximó a la que él creía que era una ninfa como movido por un resorte hasta que sus pezuñas de cabra rozaron el agua.

- Oh, sí – confirmó muy animadamente – Es un buen muchacho... un poco torpe y desmañado con su fuerza, pero ya aprenderá. Le estoy enseñando a controlarla.

El hijo de Zeus, fuerza... aquel individuo sabía de lo que estaba hablando. ¿Podría ser él uno de los que lo secuestraron siendo bebé?

Perséfone hizo una llamada silenciosa a la criatura del lago tocando la superficie del agua con su mano. Le interrogaría, le sonsacaría información... averiguaría quién había estado tras el secuestro e informaría a sus tíos Hera y Zeus de inmediato. Se pondrían muy contentos, centrarían su atención en su... primo, y a ella la dejarían hacer su santa voluntad en paz, sin tanto control y sobreprotección.

Tan embelesado se hallaba el semihombre mientras sus patas de cabra se aventuraban más en el agua, que no notó el incipiente remolino de burbujas que fue formándose en la superficie hasta que, repentinamente, una enorme cabeza de serpiente surgió de las aguas y encaró de frente al súbitamente paralizado hombrecillo.

- ¡Dioses! - exclamó aterrorizado al tiempo que salía corriendo en dirección contraria.

Pero, a una seña de Perséfone, la enorme serpiente acuática atrapó con la extremidad de su cola al huidizo sátiro y enrolló su cuerpo escamoso en torno a él mientras la cabeza le observaba con ojos hambrientos.

- Te presento a Caribdis, Phil – anunció Perséfone acariciando el lomo del monstruo cariñosamente – Antaño fue una encantadora ninfa, como las aquí presentes – dijo señalando a las sonrientes ninfas a su alrededor – Sin embargo hubo un diminuto, pequeñito, chiquitín pero muy grave problemilla de territorios marítimos y fue transformada por Zeus y ahora guarda el Estrecho de Mesina. Está aquí sólo de visita. Saluda a Phil, Caribdis.

La enorme serpiente abrió sus terribles fauces y profirió un agudo bramido que dejó al semihombre más blanco que el papel.

- Has dicho que eras un entrenador de héroes – comenzó Perséfone enfadándose cada ver más – Has mentido acerca de los motivos que te han traído a nosotras, ¡has OSADO decir que el hijo de Zeus era pupilo tuyo! - entrecerró sus brillantes ojos amarillos, que refulgían peligrosamente como dos dagas afiladas - ¡¿Qué sabes del hijo de Zeus?!, ¡¿qué sabes de su secuestro dieciséis años atrás?! ¡Habla o te juro por la ira de Poseidón que terminarás más pronto que tarde sirviéndole de bocadito de cabra a Caribdis!

- ¡No!, ¡te equivocas!, ¡yo no secuestré a Hércules! - imploró Phil más muerto que vivo observando el tamaño de los colmillos del temible monstruo.

Aquello alimentó la ira de la joven diosa.

- ¡Caribdis! - ordenó la doncella haciendo una seña.

La serpiente comenzó a apretar en torno al regordete cuerpo de Philoctetes.

- ¡Suelta a Phil! - oyeron los presentes que exclamaba la voz de un joven.

Perséfone, Phil, las ninfas y la serpiente marina se giraron bruscamente para ver quién había hablado.

Perséfone distinguió entre la maleza la figura esbelta de un muchacho que debía de ser de su edad. Pelirrojo, de ojos azul magnético e impecable perfil griego, el joven portaba una armadura con capa, una espada en la diestra y escudo en la siniestra, listo para defenderse.

- ¡Chico! - exclamó Phil, aliviado - No es que me guste meterte prisa, pero... ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!

Las ninfas se dispersaron ante la posibilidad de una batalla y sólo quedaron la serpiente marina Caribdis y Perséfone mirando al joven intruso con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

- Te ordeno que sueltes de inmediato a Phil, ¡ahora! - demandó el muchacho a la chica de los cabellos verdes.

Perséfone entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Y con qué derecho se cree un mortal para desafiar a Perséfone, diosa de la primavera, la fertilidad y la resurrección? - le encaró furibunda.

El joven dio un respingo al oír aquello. Y el hombre-cabra, desde su delicada posición, también.

- ¡Soy Hércules! - exclamó finalmente - ¡hijo de Zeus y Hera!

Perséfone se echó a reír pese a la ira que iba adueñándose paulatinamente de su razón.

- ¡Sí, claro! - exclamó la joven diosa - ¡Y yo debería tragarme semejante patraña del primer mortal que se cruce en mi camino! Buen intento, chico, pero nada salvará a tu entrenador de las fauces de Caribdis – y en ésto que se pellizcó la barbilla pensativamente – Y ahora que lo pienso, ¡a ti tampoco, impostor! ¡Mátale, Caribdis!

La gigantesca serpiente marina cargó contra el muchacho y lo derribó de un coletazo. El chico se golpeó contra un árbol y lo tumbó con el impacto.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, volvió a levantarse y arremetió de nuevo contra el monstruo.

- ¡Ése juego de pies, chico, ése juego de pies! - exclamaba Phil desde la cola enroscada de Caribdis - ¡Vigila los dientes y recuerda la regla 95: "CONCÉNTRATE"!

Perséfone observaba la escena desconcertada. Aquel muchacho... no era normal, un humano corriente no se hubiera levantado tras el coletazo de Caribdis.

El joven trataba de acercarse al cuerpo de la serpiente, pero sus dientes le prevenían de cualquier intento más allá de la orilla de lago.

En una de ésas el monstruo le pilló la capa con los dientes y le lanzó de cabeza al lago. En territorio acuático, Caribdis tenía ventaja.

Bajo el agua, mientras Phil retenía el aire, el joven se asió a una de las escamas de la cabeza de la serpiente y comenzó a apretarle el pescuezo.

La doncella del Olimpo todo lo que pudo ver desde la superficie fue cómo la enorme serpiente marina era arrojada fuera del agua para caer pesadamente sobre la hierba del bosque con los ojos dándole vueltas, derrotada por completo.

El muchacho salió del agua con Phil en sus brazos y lo depositó en tierra, sacudiéndole para que respirase. O se moviera. Porque el semihombre no se movía.

- ¡Phil!, ¡Phil!, ¡contéstame, por favor! - exclamó mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al ver que su entrenador no reaccionaba.

Perséfone se acercó a ellos despacio.

- Déjame a mí – dijo simplemente mientras hacía al que ya sabía que era su primo a un lado y depositaba su mano pálida sobre el pecho velludo del sátiro.

La palma le brilló un instante y, súbitamente, Phil aspiró, tosió, escupió mucha agua y volvió a respirar normalmente mientras esgrimía una sonrisa tonta.

- Ya está, se acabaron las prácticas de orientación – balbuceó alzando el dedo índice para desmayarse acto seguido.

Hércules suspiró aliviado y giró la cabeza en dirección a la que había sido tanto la agresora de Phil como su salvadora.

- Gracias... por salvarle – dijo el muchacho esbozando una sonrisa.

Perséfone no contestó y le abrazó con fuerza. No sabía por qué se sentía tan mal por sus acciones ya que siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana, ni por qué se sentía tan reconfortada de que su primo no estuviera enfadado con ella.

- Estoy tan contenta... de haberte hallado vivo... primo... - dijo la chica con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

- ¿Primo? - inquirió Hércules sin entender.

Perséfone rompió el abrazo y sonrió.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó contenta - ¡Tu madre es la hermana de mi madre!, ¡somos primos, Hércules!

- ¿Eres mi prima? - preguntó el joven aprendiz de héroe cada vez más confuso - ¿Quién es tu madre?

- Mi madre es Démeter – expuso Perséfone muy orgullosa.

- ¿Tía Demi? - Hércules abrió mucho los ojos.

- No te recomiendo que la llames así, le pone de los nervios – rió Perséfone – Es una mujer bastante susceptible con los nombres, si sabes a qué me refiero.

Los dos se rieron de buena gana.

Y hablaron largo y tendido mientras se dirigían, Hércules llevando a un inconsciente Phil sobre el hombro, al final del bosque para encontrarse con Pegaso, el caballo alado, que ya estaba preocupado por qué les habría sucedido a sus dos amigos

- Siento lo de tu entrenador – se disculpó Perséfone encogiéndose de hombros – Pero cuando me dijo que eras su pupilo... pensé que estaba mintiendo y que sabría algo acerca de tu desaparición. Me parecía más factible éso a pensar que estaba como una cabra – en ésto que sonrió maliciosamente - ¡Como una cabra!, ¿lo pillas?

- Sí, ya, bueno... - a Hércules su prima le parecía simpática, pero no compartía en absoluto su insultante sentido del humor.

Pegaso les recibió primero con una pirueta en el aire, luego olisqueando detenidamente de arriba abajo a la joven diosa. Concluyó que le gustaba el olor y le dispensó una enorme lametada, contento.

Perséfone se rió y, mientras se limpiaba la mejilla llena de saliva equina, observó a su primo montar en el fantástico animal.

- ¿Te llevamos a algún sitio? - le ofreció Hércules.

- Déjame en la puerta del Monte Olimpo, si no es mucha molestia – replicó ella distraídamente hasta que reparó en la mirada triste de su primo al mencionar la morada de los dioses – Vaya, lo siento Herc.

Hércules negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

- No importa – dijo simplemente y la ayudó a montar.

En el camino Perséfone pensó detenidamente en que, en realidad, en el Olimpo no había nadie de su edad y se aburría _inmortalmente_ allí, con su madre y su tía encima de ella constantemente.

Además de que vivir en el Olimpo suponía estar todo el día ociosa.

Por otro lado su primo le caía bien, y seguro que tendría amigos de su edad. Sería entretenido estrechar lazos familiares y conocer gente nueva.

- Oye, primo – dejó caer - ¿Dónde vives?, ¿qué haces en tu día a día?

- Reparto mi tiempo en entrenar con Phil en su isla y en estudiar en la Academia Prometeo.

- ¿Y tienes amigos en ésa academia?

- ¡Claro! Ícaro y Cassandra son mis mejores amigos.

- ¿Crees que sería mucha molestia si me los pudieras presentar? - inquirió Perséfone mientras su primo giraba la cabeza sorprendido – Créeme, Herc, el Monte Olimpo es un rollo patatero. No hay gente de nuestra edad, todos son varios miles de años más viejos y yo lo que quiero es hablar con gente joven, conocerte a ti ahora que te he encontrado...

- No hay problema – sonrió Hércules con su habitual desenfado y buena predisposición a ayudar a los demás - ¿Cuándo te vendría bien?

Perséfone se animó.

- ¿Mañana puede ser? ¡Dí que sí, primo, dí que sí!

- Pues mañana te vengo a buscar si quieres por la mañana – accedió el joven encantado - ¿Te dejará venir tía Demi?

- Si le digo que voy contigo, sí. Se quedará más tranquila, no sabes lo sumamente angustias que es mi madre...

Y así lo acordaron.

Y también fue así como Perséfone se vio envuelta en las singulares aventuras que surgirían una detrás de otra alrededor de su primo semidiós.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_hale, ahí lo llevo :D. Las menciones de los personajes de Ícaro y Cassandra pertenecen a "Hércules, la serie animada". Si no la habéis visto, buscad en el YouTube, está graciosa :)_


	2. Cap 02

"_La diosa menor"_

* * *

Cap. 02: _Los más "pringaos" del lugar._

* * *

- ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien, cariñito?

- Sí, mamá... estaré genial...

- ¿Quieres llevarte algo para la hora del almuerzo, cielín?

- No mamá... en la academia ya tienen cafetería...

- ¡Pero las comidas precocinadas están llenas de grasas y carbohidratos! Son muy malas para la salud, queridita.

- ¡Mamá!

A Perséfone le estaban pitando en aquel instante los oídos con la cantidad ingente de diminutivos cursis que empleaba su madre para dirigirse a ella. Al menos la tía Hera no era tan... pastelosa.

- Ay, mi nenita... que se va haciendo mayor y va a ir a una academia... - suspiró la bonachona Démeter con lágrimas en los ojos mientras pellizcaba enfáticamente las redondas mejillas de su hija, quien enarcó una ceja y puso cara de fastidio. Como siempre, su madre estaba haciendo un melodrama de la situación más tonta - ¿Por qué no has querido ponerte el vestidito rosa tan cuco que te regalé? - preguntó dejando las ya enrojecidas mejillas de Perséfone para cruzar sus rollizos brazos verdes sobre su prominente estómago – Estarías tan mona... ningún joven mortal podría resistirse a ti.

- Porque odio el rosa, mamá, y lo sabes – replicó Perséfone cruzándose también de brazos – Además, si a algún incauto se le ocurre babosearme, lo convierto en hongo gigante, tal cual – añadió con un súbito brillo de malicia bailándole en los iris amarillos.

Démeter suspiró, a veces se preguntaba cómo su pequeña diosita de la primavera podía llegar a ser tan... arisca. Supuso que sería la edad.

- ¿Cuándo viene tu primo a buscarte? - preguntó insegura – Me gustaría saludarle y darle un par de instrucciones... no quisiera que le ocurriera nada malo a mi niñita.

- Seguramente ya estará esperándome en la puerta, mamá, ¿has terminado con tus, _oh-ah_, histerismos de madre sobreprotectora? No quiero hacerle esperar.

- ¿Y por qué no pasa él aquí? - inquirió Démeter.

- Porque no es inmortal, mamá, ¿recuerdas? - replicó Perséfone, harta, dándole la espalda a Démeter rápidamente y yéndose hacia la salida mientras agitaba una mano desganadamente en señal de despedida – Te veo más tarde. _Sayonara, baby._

Pero antes de que pudiera cruzar la reja dorada, Démeter se materializó nuevamente frente a ella.

- ¡Antes dale a mami un beso y un abrazo de despedida! - exclamó emocionada abriendo sus enormes brazos con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Mamá, no...! - gritó apenas la joven diosa cuando se vio inexorablemente estrujada entre las generosas carnes de su excesivamente cariñosa progenitora.

Momentos más tarde, ya estaba en la puerta del Olimpo saludando a su primo con cara de pocos amigos y una cantidad pasmosa de carmín rosado decorando su rostro en forma de múltiples besos.

Hércules alzó las cejas sorprendido.

- Guau, prima, ¿qué te ha pasado? - preguntó mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a subir a lomos de Pegaso.

- Mejor no preguntes – gruñó Perséfone molesta – Sácame de aquí antes de que mi madre regrese y nos achuche a los dos con uno de sus recurrentes abrazos de oso.

No queriendo pasar por dicha experiencia, Hércules azuzó a su caballo alado y los tres partieron rumbo a Atenas con la mayor celeridad posible.

* * *

- No me hagas repetírtelo, Ícaro, ¡yo NO soy tu novia ni quiero serlo! - gritó Cassandra furiosa mientras intentaba, literalmente, despegarse de sus vestidos al terco e insistente muchacho de cabellos alborotados y voz atiplada que no cesaba de perseguirla mientras proclamaba su amor por ella por doceava vez en aquel día.

- ¡Pero...!, ¡pero, pero, pero, pero Cassandrita...! - exclamó el chico-lapa, aún asido a los bajos de su falda - ¡No puedes negar lo que hay entre nosotros!

- ¿Hola?, ¡¿qué es lo que se supone que hay entre nosotros además de tu enfermiza obsesión y mi dolor de cabeza?!

El muchacho sonrió borreguilmente desde el suelo.

- ¡Oh!, ¿te duele la cabeza? - inquirió.

- ¡Mucho!

- ¿Quieres que aquí tu guapo y complaciente novio te traiga una aspirina?

- ¡Lo que quiero es que te largues!

- Vamos, encanto, no te hagas la difícil...

Desde la distancia, una vez Pegaso tomó tierra, Hércules y Perséfone contemplaban el espectáculo, el uno con su habitual sonrisa positiva, la otra alucinada.

- ¿Y dices... que _ésos_ son tus amigos? - inquirió la joven diosa señalándoles con el dedo mientras abría desmesuradamente los ojos al oír al muchacho de cabellos alborotados suplicar y a la joven pálida de ojos verdes gritar.

- Sí, bueno, siempre están así – admitió Hércules encogiéndose de hombros – Pero, pese a lo que puedan parecer a simple vista, son los mejores amigos que uno pueda tener.

Perséfone enarcó una ceja al observar a la acosada chica asir del pescuezo a su cansino admirador. Bueno... al menos ella sí que parecía sensata. Del otro tenía sus serias dudas.

Y hablando de sensatez...

- Creo que no sería conveniente que una gran concentración de mortales me vieran de ésta guisa, no sé si me entiendes, Herc... - le dijo a su primo muy seriamente.

- Yo no le veo nada de malo al vestido que llevas – opinó Hércules frotándose pensativamente la barbilla – Si bien es cierto que es un poco ligero para la época en la que estamos...

- No hablaba de éso – le cortó su prima inmediatamente antes de que el chico metiera la pata. Evidentemente no tenía ni pajolera idea de cómo cumplimentar a una chica como es debido – Me refería a mi aspecto. Ya sabes, piel y pelo verdes, aura sobrenatural...

- Ah, éso...

- Sí, cerebrito, _éso _mismo – replicó Perséfone sarcásticamente – No mires.

El aprendiz de héroe se preguntó que andaría maquinando su prima pequeña en aquel instante, cuando notó que ella le daba una par de golpecitos con el dedo índice en la espalda.

- ¿Qué tal?

Hércules se giró.

Ahora su prima era pelirroja como él, tenía la piel blanca como la tiza y no desprendía aquel aura brillante tan característica en los inmortales del Olimpo.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó sorprendido mientras descendía del caballo alado y la ayudaba a descender a su vez - ¿Cómo has hecho éso?

- Trucos de inmortal – repuso ella despreocupadamente – La mayoría de los dioses lo utilizan cuando quieren pasar desapercibidos en el mundo humano. Es un poder bastante chorras, no creas.

- Pues funciona muy bien – dijo Hércules alzando las cejas y rascándose la cabeza pensativamente – Das el pego, a mí me engañarías – opinó – Lo único los ojos...

- ¿Qué pasa con mis ojos?

- Son amarillos.

- Ya, bueno – Perséfone se encogió de hombros – Los ojos son el espejo del alma, Herc, y por mucho que quiera no se pueden esconder. Es una regla universal.

- ¿Quién la dictó?

- Tu padre, el "Señor Todopoderoso" – dijo la diosa adolescente rápidamente tomándole de inmediato de la muñeca y arrastrándole hacia los escandalosos muchachos – Venga, vamos a socializarnos, ¿eh? Preséntame al par de tortolitos amorosos.

Riendo, el semidiós acompañó a su prima al lado de sus amigos, quienes al verle se aproximaron corriendo, Cassandra para pedirle ayuda, Ícaro para subirse a sus hombros y alborotarle el pelo.

- ¡Herc, Herc, Herc! - chilló el hiperactivo chico de los morenos cabellos alborotados - ¡Ya te echaba de menos, chico! ¡En breve nos toca clase con mi Pápalo! Me encanta que sea a primera hora los martes...

Cassandra se aproximó a la desconcertada Perséfone y la observó con su habitual expresión de aburrimiento supino, aderezado ésta vez con curiosidad.

- Cassandra – se presentó sin muchos miramientos con un cierto deje de simpatía al observar la ceja enarcada que la recién llegada le estaba dedicando a Ícaro - ¿Y tú eres...?

Cuando logró deshacerse de la presa al más puro estilo lapa a la que su nervioso amigo le tenía sometido, Hércules puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Perséfone.

- Chicos, os presento a mi prima P...

- Koré – le interrumpió ella bruscamente. Su primo a veces es que no pensaba. Puede que no fuera conocida, menor de edad y, como consiguiente, no se le dedicasen templos u ofrendas aún; pero algunos mortales podrían conocer su nombre... y no le daba la gana que le dieran la murga para que, como diosa de la primavera, les hiciera adornos florales decorativos – ¿Qué tal, chicos?

Además, _Koré_ significa en griego "doncella" o "mujer joven", que era como la llamaban muchas veces los dioses del Olimpo.

Obviando la mirada interrogante de su primo, Perséfone trató de no ponerse tensa cuando recibió el apretado abrazo que Ícaro le dispensó como bienvenida.

- ¡Oh, Herc!, ¿tenías una prima y no nos lo habías dicho? - exclamó encantado sin soltarla - ¡Los amigos de Herc son mis amigos, y su familia también es la mía! - concluyó a voz en grito.

_Valiente individuo rarito tiene Hércules como mejor amigo._ - pensó Perséfone suspirando resignada al desequilibrado cariño del chico.

De hecho, no es que sólo fuera Ícaro, ya que, al observar más detenidamente el comportamiento de Cassandra con la gente que se iban topando por la academia según atravesaban los pasillos para ir a clase, sacó inmediatamente en conclusión que la chica era un pelín antisocial.

Gente rara. Su primo se relacionaba con gente rara.

Los marginados de la escuela, los más "pringaos" del lugar.

Más adelante averiguó el porqué.

Su primo, pese a ser un alumno modélico, ordenado, simpático y, lógicamente, como correspondía a su origen divino, bastante apuesto... era un absoluto desastre cuando se le iba la mano con su fuerza sobrenatural.

Provocaba catástrofes, y no precisamente catástrofes de las chiquitinas.

Como la lluvia de puré de serpiente de mar que provocó en la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo.

La cosa fue que nadie se atrevía siquiera a servirse una cucharada de aquel mejunje verdoso con olor a pescado podrido, y la enorme fuente del mostrador donde reposaba aquella asquerosidad estaba a rebosar.

Hércules, al irse sirviendo frutas y verduras en la bandeja del buffet, se distrajo un momento cuando vio pasar frente a sus narices a la coqueta Helena de Troya con su nueva y cortísima túnica minifaldera, y se tropezó con tan mala suerte que, al ir a asirse del mostrador de madera para no comerse el suelo, lo arrancó de cuajo del suelo sin querer y la gigantesca bandeja con el puré salió despedida volando hacia el techo y se volcó sobre las cabezas de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban sentados comiendo.

Inmediatamente, todos los ojos se posaron furiosos en el torpe semidiós, quien estaba siendo ayudado en aquel momento por su prima a levantarse.

- ¡Gran jugada, Tóntules! - gritó un chico despectivamente.

Hércules agachó la cabeza apesadumbrado mientras Perséfone observaba al atrevido llena de ira. ¿Cómo osaba aquel... vulgar mortal a insultar a un hijo de dioses?

En el momento en que localizó una planta que había allí de adorno al lado del descarado mortal, le cambió la composición a la savia e hizo que ésta provocara unas esporas venenosas que surtieron el efecto inmediato de una severa urticaria en el brazo del infeliz.

Al idiota se lo tuvieron que llevar corriendo a la enfermería mientras Perséfone esgrimía una perversa sonrisa de disfrute que borró inmediatamente cuando su primo se giró hacia ella, suspicaz.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú? - preguntó sin sonreír.

Porque Hércules, a diferencia de su prima pequeña, poseía un exceso de candidez y buena conciencia.

Perséfone le dio una mirada de inocencia.

- ¿Yo? Qué va, Herc, qué cosas tienes... - mintió sin ningún tipo de remordimiento mientras agitaba una mano despreocupadamente – Además, te ha insultado. Se lo tiene merecido – sin embargo, al notar la mirada de su primo acerarse, se encogió de hombros – No te atormentes, primito, si pierde ése brazo aún le queda el otro – dicho lo cual, se echó a reír.

- No es gracioso – replicó Hércules – No me gusta ver sufrir a la gente, prima.

- ¡Se lo tiene merecido, Herc! Considéralo algo así como "justicia divina" - se mofó ella.

Hércules la observó unos segundos, desconfiado, hasta que su atención hubo por fuerza de centrarse en los cuatro musculosos sirvientes que se detuvieron frente a él y que portaban sobre sus espaldas un pequeño trono sobre el que había sentado un muchacho rubio, de piel bronceada, maravillosamente bello y bien esculpido: Adonis.

La pega es que la belleza era en realidad la única virtud que aquel presuntuoso joven poseía.

- Vaya, Hércules... siempre causando estragos, siempre destrozándolo todo, siempre intentando penosamente llamar la atención – comenzó a decir el hermoso joven con una voz tan cargada de pedantería que a Perséfone se le comenzaron a encender de nuevo los ojos amarillos de rabia – Ya sé lo mucho que te eclipsa mi bella figura, es comprensible, en el fondo entiendo ése afán tuyo por llamar la atención – en ésto que se echó a reír y los cuatro borricos que portaban su trono, también. Para éso les pagaba.

Perséfone ya estaba haciendo crecer una planta gigante carnívora detrás de Adonis, cuando Hércules le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

La diosa adolescente bufó, frustrada, y regresó la planta a su estado natural.

Pero el bufido de la chica había atraído la atención del presuntuoso Adonis quien, sin tener en cuenta a Hércules, a un chasquido de sus dedos hizo que sus costaleros interpusieran su trono entre ambos primos.

- Vaya, vaya... mira lo que tenemos aquí – sonrió el rubio joven con su voz más zalamera mientras se inclinaba graciosamente sobre uno de los brazos de su trono para ver mejor – Qué encantadora criatura... ¿tienes nombre, princesa?

Perséfone torció el gesto.

- Koré – siseó con la voz más venenosa que le salió – Y como nos molestes a mí o a mi primo, te hago una cara nueva, boquerón.

Adonis, si bien primero sorprendido de que una chica le hablara así y no cayera rendida inmediatamente a sus pies, se echó a reír.

- Oooh... ¡adoro a las mujeres difíciles! - exclamó encantado – Aunque compartáis la misma sangre, no deberías relacionarte demasiado con ése perdedor – dijo indicando despectivamente con la cabeza a Hércules – De tal modo que, si cambias de opinión, me complacerá en sumo grado tenerte en mi círculo de amistades, preciosa. Piénsatelo.

Dicho lo cual, a otro chasquido de sus dedos, hizo que sus sirvientes llevaran su trono fuera de la cafetería.

Pero Perséfone tenía otros planes.

- ¡Cuidado con las baldosas, boquerón! - exclamó al tiempo que hacía crecer las plantas bajo la estructura arquitectónica de la cafetería lo suficiente para levantar un poco las baldosas del suelo, que los costaleros de Adonis se tropezaran y el mimado príncipe chupara suelo en menos de lo que canta una musa.

Tras aquella jugarreta, y mientras Adonis maldecía y llamaba inútiles a sus subordinados, Perséfone e Ícaro, quien acababa de llegar tras hacerse con unos cuantos pastelitos, se rieron escandalosamente del infortunio mientras Cassandra llegaba masticando una manzana, por fin libre del interminable acoso de su nervioso admirador, y también se reía disimuladamente tapándose la boca con una mano.

Hércules, si bien sintiéndose sumamente responsable del comportamiento descontrolado e irascible de su prima pequeña, no pudo por menos que echarse a reír también.

Y así fue el primer día de Perséfone con su primo. No se ganó ninguna reprimenda por parte de éste ya que Hércules, en el fondo, era un trozo de pan y tomó el asunto de las plantas como simples travesuras que, por qué no decirlo, habían ido encauzadas a protegerle del _bulling_ que sufría constantemente en la escuela.

Además de que, salvo por su negro sentido del humor y su temperamento irascible, Perséfone era muy divertida y parecía apreciarle mucho.

A la joven diosa, si bien no lo acababa de entender del todo, le conmovía sobremanera la candidez y bondad de su primo semidiós. Era una auténtica pena que lo hubieran secuestrado de niño, podría haber sido una gran deidad.

Esperaba, con toda honestidad, que algún día llegase a ser un héroe de verdad y pudiera ganarse la entrada al Olimpo.

El Monte Olimpo, morada de los dioses, era casi siempre un lugar aburrido, lleno de muchos aduladores del supremo Zeus y de más bien poco sentido común. Perséfone lo llevaba viviendo desde que era una niña: las continuas disputas entre Ares, dios de la guerra y la violencia, y su hermana Atenea, diosa de la meditación y la sabiduría.

La superficialidad de Afrodita, diosa del amor y de la belleza, y la continua sumisión del bruto de su marido, Hefesto, dios del fuego y de la forja, a los caprichos de los distintos dioses del lugar, forjándoles armas de destrucción suprema a cada dos por tres en vez de joyería fina, que era lo que en realidad le gustaba hacer.

Y luego la presunción de Apolo, el aburrimiento _inmortal_ que suponía escuchar la interminable cháchara de Trivia, los ataques de ira de Poseidón (quien, por suerte, no vivía a tiempo completo en el Olimpo), las constantes intromisiones de Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses, quien parecía siempre estar al tanto de lo que hacían los demás dioses para ir derecho sin perder ripia a contárselo todo a Zeus...

Y el propio Zeus. Caprichoso, demasiado orgulloso, a veces pueril como un niño, partidista de los dioses que más le agradaban, desigual en los dones que otorgaba a los humanos, controlador, autoritario... no es que fuera mal tipo, pero era mejor no pillarle de malas y Perséfone a veces dudaba de si era un buen soberano para los dioses.

Porque un soberano ha de ser imparcial y Zeus no lo era en absoluto.

Si Hércules lograba convertirse en dios, al menos la atmósfera del Olimpo, con su entrada, no estaría tan enranciada después de todo.

Desechando aquellos pensamientos, Perséfone disfrutó con el vuelo sobre lomos de Pegaso hasta el mismo momento en que su primo la dejó a las puertas de la morada de los dioses.

- Te recojo mañana, a la misma hora, ¿vale? - le dijo Hércules muy animadamente.

Pegaso la dispensó otra buena lametada en el rostro, ahora de su natural verde pálido.

- Dalo por hecho, chaval – sonrió la joven diosa chasqueando los dedos alegremente – Cuídate, primo, y dile al viejo Phil de mi parte que no te dé demasiada caña.

Hércules se rió, jovial, y partió rumbo a la isla, con una dura sesión de entrenamiento por delante.

Perséfone se quedó un buen rato mirando cómo se alejaban hasta que las figuras de su primo y Pegaso se convirtieron en un diminuto punto a lo lejos. Suspirando, entró resignada al consabido achuchón que le dispensaría Démeter más el torbellino de preguntas a las que su madre y su tía la someterían tras su primer día de escuela.

Sin embargo, pronto se percató que los dioses estaban reunidos, una vez más, para decidir si declarar o no una guerra entre Atenas y Esparta.

Perséfone contempló a los furiosos Ares y Atenea insultarse y discutir a voz en cuello en la mesa del concilio y no pudo evitar negar enérgicamente con la cabeza, estaba tan harta... tan cansada de oír siempre lo mismo...

- Ah, Perséfone, cielo, los dioses mayores están reunidos y no se les puede molestar – le dijo la voz del entrometido Hermes desde lo alto de su cabeza. La joven diosa alzó la vista y se encontró con el mensajero de los dioses revoloteando a su alrededor como una mosca. Odiaba cuando hacía éso – Ya me entiendes... las deidades menores como tú debéis esperar fuera de la sala de reuniones. Lo siento.

- Sí, ya... - expresó Perséfone vagamente al tiempo que se alejaba a paso lento en dirección a sus aposentos personales.

Una deidad menor... Hermes no se refería sólo al hecho de que aún no hubiera cumplido los dieciocho... si no a que Perséfone, diosa de la primavera, la fertilidad y la resurrección no era más que una inmortal de segunda que JAMÁS tendría acceso a las reuniones de los dioses mayores para exponer libremente su opinión, sus sugerencias y sus pareceres.

Y ella tenía ideas, ideas muy buenas e innovadoras que podrían, quizás, liberar tensiones entre los dioses.

Pero nunca la dejarían entrar, siempre sería la niña mimada de los dioses... pero ahí acababa el asunto. Los niños no tienen voz ni voto en los asuntos de los mayores.

Cuando se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su lecho de nubes, pensó aliviada en que mañana volvería a la Academia Prometeo con su primo y sus nuevos amigos que, si bien eran unos "pringaos", eran buenas personas y muy entretenidos.

Además de que, entre mortales y semidioses, Perséfone se encontraba entre iguales.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_vale, ha sido rápido, me he tirado toda la tarde escribiendo mientras me informaba de unos y otros dioses para no meter la gamba monumentalmente jajajaja. He hecho que Hércules y Perséfone sean primos porque, honestamente, sabiendo que en la mitología comparten de padre a Zeus, la situación acabaría siendo... pelín incómoda, así que he obviado mencionar al padre de Perséfone y asunto arreglado :)_

_Xitan22: ¡gracias por tu review! Me pasaré a leer tu historia sobre Hércules y te comento. Gracias por decirme que te gusta mi historia, a ver cómo la voy desarrollando..._

_Hale, ¿qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo...?_


	3. Cap 03

"_La diosa menor"_

* * *

Cap. 03: _Asuntos pendientes._

* * *

Llevaba ya unos días con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

Y sabía que, por experiencia propia, sus intuiciones raramente le fallaban.

Algo estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas y éso le carcomía la moral a la par que le ponía FURIOSO.

Hades, Señor de los Muertos, soberano del Inframundo, el mayor de los dioses primigenios al que llamaban en susurros "El Invisible", cavilaba cuidadosamente acerca del errático comportamiento que sus esbirros Pena y Pánico andaban exhibiendo en la última semana.

Les conocía. Sabía de sobra que eran tontos de remate y que, si no fuera porque en realidad lo ignoraba, diría que aquel par de pequeñas alimañas se habían metido en un lío bastante gordo y estaban tratando de subsanar a sus espaldas cualquiera que fuera el estropicio que hubieran hecho los muy...

Inspirando hondo, tratando de contener su extremadamente volátil temperamento, decidió que seguiría de cerca sus movimientos y averiguaría el porqué de aquellas constantes entradas y salidas del Inframundo por parte de los dos diablillos... y, como le cabreasen mucho, ésta vez los mandaba derechitos al Tártaro sí o sí.

Se levantó pues de su trono oscuro del Inframundo y caminó tranquilamente escaleras abajo en dirección a la laguna Estigia, llamó al barquero Caronte y éste le transportó hacia la salida. Hoy no tenía ganas de ir en cuadriga.

Pasó por delante de las Iras y del gigantesco can Cerbero, al cual ni se molestó en mirar, hasta dar con las escaleras que conducían a la superficie.

_Memorándum, he de instalar un ascensor privado aquí. Estoy harto de andar subiendo y bajando escaleras cada vez que voy a pie._

Cuando alcanzó el nivel de la tierra y sus ojos amarillos sin iris vieron la luz del sol, Hades bajó el rostro asqueado. Condenado Apolo y su estufa luminosa... si por él fuera la echaría de cabeza al río de los muertos con lo que, una de dos, o el trasto aquel se apagaba... o las almas de los muertos acababan un poco retostadas. Ambas opciones le parecían de lo más encantadoras, la verdad.

Bien, lo primero de todo era localizar a ése par de desgracias infernales.

Con la información visual que le concedía su captador personal de imágenes a tiempo real, sería pan comido.

En cuanto la pantalla rectangular apareció flotando en el aire frente a él y la retransmisión fue buena, Hades pudo contemplar a sus dos esbirros transformados en un gigantesco león de ojos verdes montado por... ¿un mortal?

Frunciendo el ceño cada vez más profundamente, siguió con interés las imágenes que llegaron a continuación mostrando cómo un esbelto joven pelirrojo ataviado con una sencilla toga blanca peleaba contra sus metamorfoseados diablillos exhibiendo una fuerza atípica... sobrenatural incluso.

La pelea acabó en favor del joven y éste, tras rescatar a otros tres mortales de lo que semejaban los escombros de un edificio grande... ¿un templo o un palacio quizás?, daba un discurso a lo que parecían un nutrido grupo de lugareños paletos y desaliñados y éstos se enzarzaban en un intenso debate.

No queriendo ver más y sabiendo que el lugar al que habían ido a parar sus esbirros era Tesalia, Hades se teletransportó allí y escuchó desde las sombras a Pena y a Pánico hablar con el mortal que había cabalgado antes sobre el lomo del león en el que se habían convertido.

- ¡Un trato es un trato! - exclamó Pánico mientras él y Pena se reían malévolamente, trayendo a sus espaldas un enorme trono de madera.

- ¡Aquí tienes tu trono, Salmoneus! - gritó Pena cuando Pánico y él tiraron el trono sobre la cabeza del mortal, Salmoneus.

El infeliz se retorció un momento bajo el peso del asiento cuando éste cayó sobre él y, finalmente, perdió el conocimiento.

Los diablillos suspiraron sumamente contentos.

- Pues no ha sido tan difícil – opinó Pena.

- Y Hades no se ha enterado de nada, nada – rió Pánico, encantado de la vida.

Sin embargo Hades en persona se apareció ante ellos en medio de una nube oscura que desprendía un fuerte olor a azufre.

El Señor de los Muertos se alzó en toda su maldad frente a los repentinamente encogidos diablillos y les observó con los ojos entornados y cruzado de brazos. No sonreía.

Pena y Pánico se le quedaron mirando con los ojos desencajados.

- Eh... hola... - aventuró Pena tragando cantidades ingentes de saliva y llevándose las manos a la espalda como un colegial que ha cometido una falta grave y pretende disimularla fingiendo inocencia.

Los ojos de Hades se estrecharon aún más.

- ¿Qué tal, chicos? - comenzó con voz peligrosamente tranquila – Hablando del Demonio, ¿eh?

Ni el diablillo regordete de color rosado, así como su compinche flacucho y verdoso, se atrevieron a decir ni mu.

Segundos más tarde se hallaron más carbonizados que una barbacoa pasada.

Tras haberse desfogado a gusto, Hades dejó a sus inútiles secuaces reponerse de su furia abrasadora mientras encaminaba sus pasos en dirección al inconsciente mortal bajo el trono del rey de Tesalia cuando, súbitamente, algo captó poderosamente su atención en el momento en que miró al suelo.

Se trataba de un papel, un panfleto informativo medio desgarrado que tenía grabada una imagen, una noticia y... un nombre.

Pensando que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, se agachó a recoger el panfleto y lo leyó detenidamente.

"_El rey Hércules encabeza las listas"._

Y, en mitad del pergamino, la imagen dibujada del joven pelirrojo que había derrotado antes a sus esbirros.

Joven... con fuerza sobrenatural y que responde al nombre de Hércules...

Hades se giró inmediatamente hacia Pena y Pánico, mostrándoles el panfleto.

- Chicos, chicos, chicos... - expresó con un volumen de voz normal al tiempo que su llameante cabeza comenzaba a adoptar un peligroso tinte rojo - ¿Puede alguno de vosotros explicarme qué significa... ÉSTO?! - terminó a voz en cuello, las llamas rojizas lamiéndole parte de los hombros y la espalda.

- Aaaaam, pues bueno... verás... - comenzó Pena tentativamente.

- ¿De qué me sonará ése nombre, Hércules? - aventuró Pánico tragando saliva.

- ¿Le deberemos pasta? - dijo Pena inseguro – Pero espera... ¿no es ése el nombre del crío al que deberíamos...?

Los dos diablillos se miraron entre sí completamente aterrorizados al llegar a la conclusión final.

- ¡OH, POR LOS DIOSES! - chillaron los dos al unísono mientras trataban de escapar de las garras de un muy colérico Dios del Inframundo - ¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!

Pero Hades, extendiendo sus brazos en forma de humo, les alcanzó y los arrastró hacia él mientras los desgraciados diablillos chillaban como posesos y trataban inútilmente de agarrarse a las rocas del suelo.

- Con que os ocupásteis de él, ¡¿eh?! - exclamó Hades una vez tuvo sus pescuezos en sus manos - "Más muerto que nuestra abuela", ¡¿no fueron vuestros EXACTOS términos?!

- ¡Podría ser otro Hércules! - gimió Pena ahogándose por momentos de la presa que el dios tenía hecha de su cuello regordete.

- Claro, verás – intentó explicarse Pánico, no afectado en absoluto por la mano de Hades ya que poseía un cuello flaco – Hércules es un... - pero aquí la voz se le volvió ahogada cuando Hades apretó su gaznate a pulso - … nombre que se ha puesto muy de modaaaaaarg...

- ¿Recuerdas cómo hace unos años la mitad de los niños se llamaban Fulano y todas las niñas Mengana? - dijo Pena hasta que un nuevo estrujamiento de su pescuezo le privó de toda capacidad de hablar.

- En un par de años tengo planeado reorganizar el Cosmos... ¡Y EL ÚNICO MEMO QUE PODRÍA ESTROPEÁRMELO – exclamó Hades furibundo mientras tiraba rabiosamente a sus esbirros al suelo y éstos se transformaban automáticamente en cucarachas inquietas – SALE EN LA PRENSA COMO REY DE UN MALDITO PAÍS!

Dicho lo cual, dejó salir fuera toda su rabia en forma de una enorme llamarada que dejó un diámetro de medio kilómetro de suelo carbonizado.

Una vez resopló como un caballo para calmarse, su atención fue inmediatamente desviada de sus miserables esbirros a un muy ahora consciente Salmoneus, quien se había escondido detrás de una roca para evitar ser arrasado por el fuego.

Se había percatado de su presencia por el patrón irregular en que sus dientes castañeaban.

Aquello le dio una idea. Estaba furioso, ciego de ira, y necesitaba resarcirse. Además, el osado mortal tenía una deuda pendiente con él por haber usado los servicios de sus diablillos sin su permiso.

Aproximándose al tembloroso mortal, éste chilló y salió corriendo como un gamo hasta que el Señor de los Muertos se le apareció de frente en mitad de una nube de humo.

- Pu... puedo explicarlo... - balbuceó el anterior tirano de Tesalia alzando las manos.

- Me es indiferente lo que puedas explicarme, Sal, chato. Has usado a MIS secuaces sin mi permiso y éso, lo siento mucho, no es algo que el dios del Inframundo pueda permitir tan alegremente. Cosas relacionadas con la reputación y otras yerbas, ya me entiendes... - expuso Hades tranquilamente, disfrutando del miedo que leía en los ojos de aquel hombre.

Salmoneus se puso de rodillas y juntó las manos en señal de súplica al tiempo que comenzaba a lloriquear.

- ¡Ellos pretendían llevarme al Inframundo sin estar muerto! - acusó señalando a Pena y a Pánico, temblando - ¡No querían que te lo dijera y pactaron conmigo: mi silencio a cambio de que me regresaran el trono de Tesalia!

- Ah, o sea que, además, pretendías ocultarme información, ¿eh, Sal? Qué chico tan travieso... - dijo Hades con una sonrisa plagada de dientes puntiagudos asomando por entre los labios negros como la pez – Pues bien, no sé si estarás al tanto, pero ésta clase de transgresión se paga con la muerte, querido Sal, no hay otra.

Los ojos de Salmoneus casi se le salieron de las órbitas.

- ¡No!, ¡espera! - exclamó arrastrándose en el suelo de rodillas hacia atrás como el gusano que había sido durante todos aquellos años de tiranía.

Pena y Pánico, queriendo congraciarse con su jefe, le asieron por las muñecas y lo inmovilizaron.

Hades se aproximó lentamente con toda su envergadura y posó una de sus manos largas y pálidas sobre la frente de Salmoneus.

- Se te acabaron las fiestas, el lujo y los grandes banquetes, Sal, disfruta de tu estancia en el Inframundo.

- ¡Espera! - gritó el mortal desesperadamente - ¡¿Qué quieres a cambio de mi vida?!, ¡te daré lo que sea!

- No es negociable – sentenció Hades entornando los ojos para, acto seguido, extraer la esencia vital del cuerpo de Salmoneus y, una vez muerto, trasladar su alma a las puertas del Inframundo, donde Caronte... o Cerbero, ya darían buena cuenta de él.

Se hizo un momento el silencio hasta que el Señor de los Muertos, si bien aún furioso, estaba ya más relajado y manejó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ah... qué gozada, hacía siglos que no me daba el lujo de semejante gustazo...

* * *

Se aburría. Perséfone se aburría como una ostra en las clases de Greconomía Doméstica.

Le parecía una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Además, ¿por qué sólo debían asistir a ésa clase las mujeres?, ¡aquello era educación discriminatoria y sexista!

Con razón Cassandra la odiaba tanto.

Ambas estaban sentadas la una al lado de la otra y, mientras que la mortal no reprimía su mueca de aburrimiento mezclado con absoluta repulsión, la joven diosa permanecía con una constante ceja levantada cuya exageración se iba acentuando según transcurrían los minutos de la hora que duraba aquella odiosa asignatura.

- ¿Tienes una palangana? - le susurró Perséfone a Cassandra en voz baja – Creo que voy a vomitar.

- ¿Tienes tú una cuerda? - replicó la joven de ojos verdes a su vez en idéntica voz baja – Átame a la silla, creo que estoy experimentando en éstos instantes un preocupante instinto asesino hacia la profesora.

Ambas se rieron en voz baja. Al menos era reconfortante tener al lado a otra mente pensante que opinaba exactamente lo mismo que tú.

Andaban, de todos modos, ambas un poco espesas tras aquella semana y pico en Tesalia, haciéndole de consejeros tanto Ícaro como las dos chicas a Hércules, quien había logrado hacerse con el trono del desaprovechado país tras un incidente con el anterior monarca, Salmoneus, quien se había atrevido a cometer la herejía de hacerse pasar por Zeus para atraer turismo a su arruinado país y poder seguir viviendo bien a costa de las ganancias unos años más.

La cuestión es que el insensato rey no contaba con que, obviamente, los dioses todo lo ven, y Zeus se había mostrado muy disgustado no sólo con aquella afrenta en su nombre, si no porque Hércules había desenmascarado al impostor y éste había ordenado a sus súbditos que lo matasen.

Tras derrocar al tirano Salmoneus en una maniobra... divina, Hércules había sido nombrado por los ciudadanos de Tesalia como su nuevo rey y, desde entonces, no había parado de prestarle servicios, heroicos o no, a la comunidad.

Perséfone, Cassandra e Ícaro habían estado en todo momento a su lado, obviando incluso las clases en la Academia Prometeo para asesorarle en su nuevo papel como soberano.

El problema era que Hércules no estaba hecho precisamente para gobernar. Era feliz ayudando a los demás, pero se sentía atrapado en su nuevo cometido, y máxime cuando sus padres, Zeus y Hera, se le habían aparecido para decirle lo muy orgullosos que estaban de verle coronado rey.

Así que, por no decepcionarles, había permanecido con la corona sobre la cabeza y el peso de un reino poblado de inútiles cabezas huecas que parecían incapaces de pensar por sí mismos y que consultaban a Hércules hasta de el qué debían ponerse de ropa o el qué comer.

Su liberación había llegado con aquel león monstruoso de ojos verdes (que Perséfone sabía que no era un león auténtico después de todo, ya que había visto a un par de diablillos mórficos ponerse de acuerdo para completar entre ambos la figura del león) que venía arrasando Tesalia con el desterrado Salmoneus cabalgando sobre su lomo y dirigiéndole para que acabase con la vida de Hércules.

Hércules había derrotado al monstruo, desde luego, pero a cambio de dejar la miserable Tesalia en ruinas. Tuvo que sacarles a ella, a Cassandra y a Ícaro de entre los escombros del palacio. Tras aquello, había renunciado a la corona y les había propuesto a sus habitantes el concepto del pensamiento propio.

Y lo más gracioso de todo es que, con aquella idea revolucionada implantada en sus cabezas, Tesalia había ideado finalmente una forma de gobierno basada en una democracia parlamentaria. No podía haberle ido mejor al país.

Del monstruo y de Salmoneus no se había vuelto a saber nada y los cuatro adolescentes habían vuelto a sus rutinas diarias con sus estudios. Tenían que recuperar la semana y pico de clases que se habían perdido.

Ah, y hablando de responsabilidades varias, en breve llegaría la primavera y a Perséfone le tocaría ejercer sus deberes como diosa de la estación de las flores.

Debía de hacer que los campos eclosionasen en todo su esplendor, que todas las semillas y el polen se dispersaran. No tenía idea de lo que tendría su madre preparado para éste año en lo referente a las cosechas, pero tendría que empezar a hablar con ella del asunto y ponerse ambas de acuerdo. Démeter últimamente parecía de muy buen humor, así que dudaba mucho que éste año hubiera sequía.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando ya las clases terminaron, los cuatro amigos, mortales, semidiós e inmortal, se fueron a darse una vuelta para tomar algo, que hacía calorcito y apetecía algo fresco para beber.

Lo malo es que, en la terraza al aire libre de la cafetería "La Pita Veloz" a la que fueron a sentarse, estaba prácticamente medio colegio. Y sentado en una de las mejores mesas estaba Adonis, quien en aquellos instantes se encontraba rodeado de un nutrido grupo de aduladores y admiradoras, incluida la rubia Helena, mientras él se deshacía en alabanzas e historias, probablemente ficticias, acerca de sí mismo, de lo valiente que era y otras cosas encauzadas en la misma línea.

Podría ser un muchacho hermoso... pero era un absoluto petardo mañanero. Sería probablemente el orgullo del propio Narciso... si no fuera porque éste último andaba siempre distraído contemplándose a sí mismo.

Perséfone, su primo Hércules y sus amigos trataron de ignorarle durante un buen rato, pero el muy imbécil se las ingenió para sacar a la joven diosa en particular de sus casillas a consecuencia de un desafortunado comentario acerca de su torpe primo, y ésta derribó la silla del pretencioso joven rubio con unas raíces que hizo crecer del suelo, apenas un poco, pero lo suficiente para tirarle hacia atrás y que el refresco que estaba tomando se le cayera encima.

Adonis pasó vergüenza y se puso hecho un basilisco cuando sus superficiales admiradoras le intentaron ayudar a ponerse en pie y a limpiarse la toga.

Sin embargo, Perséfone y sus amigos mortales se lo pasaron pipa mientras que Hércules, si bien no contento con la nueva jugarreta de su prima pequeña, tampoco pudo evitar reírse bajito.

- Vaya, boquerón – remarcó la diosa de la primavera burlándose – Al parecer los dioses te acaban de castigar por tu mala educación. Deberías aprender modales y no hablar mal de otros a sus espaldas.

Y se rió de su propia ocurrencia ya que, efectivamente, el castigo de Adonis había sido llevado a cabo por intervención divina.

- ¡Pero qué dices, querida! - exclamó Adonis una vez adecentado y en pie, adoptando ése tono zalamero que empleaba con las chicas y que a Perséfone le sacaba de quicio – Los dioses no pueden haberme castigado, ¡ellos me aman! De lo contrario, no hubieran reunido tanta belleza junta en un solo cuerpo – añadió haciendo un gesto con ambas manos de señalarse a sí mismo, muy orgulloso.

Perséfone enarcó una ceja en una clara muestra de su mucho escepticismo.

- Puede que los dioses te hayan dado belleza, Adonis, incluso que te hayan hecho rico por derecho de nacimiento... pero no te han otorgado ni valor, ni ingenio, bondad, entrega o inteligencia... - resopló riéndose – Por no tener, no tienes ni siquiera gracia. Tus chistes dan pena.

El gesto de Adonis se contrajo en una ligera mueca de rabia.

- Vaya, qué lástima – dijo dándole un tono de superioridad e indiferencia a su voz ésta vez – Sólo por lo que acabas de decir, me pensaré mucho si invitarte o no a la bacanal que tenía planeado celebrar éste fin de semana en mi villa palaciega – ante lo cual mostró una cesta llena de pergaminos sellados que debían de ser las invitaciones a ésa supuesta fiesta.

- Tampoco iría ni aunque me lo suplicases de rodillas – replicó Perséfone dedicándole una pedorreta desdeñosa – Pero espera... ¿una bacanal? Vamos, boquerón, Baco no se acercaría a una fiesta tuya ni aunque estuviera severamente borracho.

En ésto que, en aquel preciso instante, aquella conversación había sido escuchada por Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses, quien tenía como tarea hacerse cargo junto a Hércules de la isla de Philoctetes durante aquel fin de semana mientras el sátiro asistía a una convención de semihombres en Adriatic City, y se le ocurrió una idea.

La chica tenía razón, desde luego, y llamar a una fiesta "bacanal" sin la presencia del dios Baco era herejía.

Por lo tanto, dicho y hecho, el veloz dios menor buscó a Baco y lo trajo inmediatamente a sentarse a la mesa donde estaban Hércules y sus amigos.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y bastante desconcertados de tener a un dios tan importante sentado con ellos hasta que sus atenciones fueron desviadas hacia la camarera de "La Pita Veloz", quien les vino a tomar el pedido tras una larga espera.

- Bueno, ¿qué vais a tomar? - les dijo la mujer sin demasiada amabilidad.

- ¡Yo tomaré tres atunes en escabeche, más una espalda de cordero! - exclamó el insaciable dios del vino y la fiesta - ¡Un Super-Sufflé, un kebab mixto, y doble ración de mandíbulas de jabalí! Me encantan las mandíbulas de jabalí. Y para beber... néctar bajo en calorías – añadió como si, tras toda la cantidad de grasas que había pedido para comer, la bebida dietética fuera a suponer una gran diferencia en su metabolismo.

Perséfone suspiró. Baco se había aparecido con su apariencia real en el mundo mortal, aquel tipo era de todo menos disimulado.

- Claro, claro... enseguida lo traigo, muñeco – replicó la camarera que le había tomado el pedido con una sonrisa de querer salir de allí lo antes posible.

Con lo cual, tras aquel pedido sobrenatural de comida, los adolescentes se quedaron sin pedir.

- Bueno, os presentaré – anunció Hermes muy alegremente mientras revoloteaba por encima de la mesa – ¡Éste es Baco, Señor del Vino, el Dios de las Fiestas y el Maestro de la Diversión!

Perséfone se llevó la mano a la frente, presa de un súbito dolor de cabeza... por el amor de Zeus, Hermes... también de todo menos disimulado. En aquellos instantes deseó que Gea se la tragara entera.

Pero dejó inmediatamente de sentir vergüenza ajena en cuanto vio a Adonis palidecer sobremanera ante la presencia de ambos dioses.

- Dejad sitio, chicos – dijo Hermes aproximándose a la mesa de Adonis y tomando una de las invitaciones a la fiesta del presumido príncipe – Oooh..., ¿qué es ésto? - inquirió maliciosamente mientras desenrollaba el pergamino y lo leía en voz alta ante Baco – Adonis va a dar una... _bacanal_ – remarcó - ¡Baco!, ¡no me habías dicho que ibas a celebrar una fiesta para el principito aquí presente – le dijo al Dios del Vino señalando a un cada vez más encogido Adonis.

- No la daré, por éso no será ninguna bacanal – replicó el orondo dios mientras se apoderaba de bandejas rebosantes de comida y las engullía rápidamente de un solo bocado.

Hermes sonrió.

- Bueno, en tal caso... éso quiere decir que Adonis ha mentido, y éso podría clasificarse como una afrenta a los dioses – en ésto que él y Baco se aproximaron al tembloroso mortal con gesto severo – Tendremos que hablar de... CASTIGO DIVINO.

A Perséfone aquel escarmiento no le pareció tan mala idea y, viendo las caras de Hércules y sus amigos, a ellos tampoco pareció molestarles. Más bien todo lo contrario.

- ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡es un error de imprenta! - exclamó Adonis para salvar el pellejo mientras sonreía nerviosamente - ¡No voy a dar ninguna bacanal! Se trata de una... pequeña reunión.

- No lo dudo – replicó Hércules con rentintín, disfrutando en sumo grado de aquella situación.

Hermes y Baco volvieron entonces al lado del pelirrojo semidiós.

- ¡Ha sido fantástico! - exclamó Ícaro con su habitual y exagerada efusividad.

Baco eructó. Se encontraba muy satisfecho tras haber engullido tanto.

- ¡Siento engullir y marcharme, pero tengo que dar la bienvenida a unas ménades que quieren adorarme! - rimó con su alegre voz de flauta - ¡Imaginaos, soy un dios que no sabe decir que no! - exclamó por último para elevarse en el aire con objeto de salir volando.

Sin embargo Hércules le asió del tobillo antes de que se marchara.

- ¡Baco, espera! - dijo el muchacho bajando al orondo dios a tierra – Si ésta noche no estás muy... eh... ocupado, ¿podrías venir a mi fiesta?

_¿Fiesta?, ¿pero de qué fiesta habla éste? Oh, no, no será..._ - pensó Perséfone repentinamente alarmada.

Hermes también pareció repentinamente asustado, y más cuando Baco, por el hecho de que Hércules fuera hijo de Zeus, accedió sin reservas.

Toda la gente de la escuela se animó y Hércules se transformó en unos segundos en el centro de atención de sus compañeros, cosa que había deseado siempre.

Pero Perséfone no estaba muy convencida con aquello... es más, le parecía una absoluta locura. El propio Monte Olimpo apenas si podía sobrevivir a las fiestas que daba Baco, con que unos simples mortales...

Hércules invitó a todo el colegio excepto a Adonis... y Hermes y la joven diosa comenzaron a olerse el inminente desastre que estaba por llegar.


	4. Cap 04

"_La diosa menor"_

* * *

Cap. 04: _Conspiraciones invisibles._

* * *

La fiesta, desde luego, se acabó celebrando, como Perséfone temía, en la isla de Philoctetes.

Y vaya fiesta.

La música excesivamente alta, la comida abundante, las togas ligeras y demasiado cortas... y una creciente marabunta de jóvenes borrachos como cubas.

Perséfone no es que desdeñase una buena fiesta, al contrario... sólo que aquello le parecía una mala idea. Una muy mala idea que sólo les traería problemas a ella y a su exultante primo semidiós, quien reía y bailaba con alegría eufórica al sentirse dueño de la situación, popular y atendido por una vez en sus días de estudiante.

Sus exhibiciones de fuerza, ahora con la mayor parte de sus compañeros ebrios, no causaban rechazo ni miedo, si no admiración y aplausos.

La diosa adolescente negó pensativamente con la cabeza en medio de aquel alboroto nocturno. Hércules era hijo de su padre, sin duda: le gustaba atraer la atención, sentirse admirado y querido, demostrar sus cualidades sobrenaturales, exhibir su cara bonita y relatar sus hazañas a todo el que pudiera oírle.

Perséfone quería mucho a su primo, mucho, mucho... pero debía admitir muy a su pesar que era algo presumido y que detestaba sentirse ignorado. Era infinitamente más humilde que Zeus, sí; pero aquel problema de autoimagen sería más un obstáculo que una ventaja a la hora de convertirse en un héroe VERDADERO.

Porque un héroe no era sólo derrotar monstruos feroces, desear complacer y ser famoso y admirado.

No.

_Hércules, un héroe no se mide por la magnitud de su fuerza... un héroe se mide por la grandeza de su corazón, por el completo desinterés de sus actos, por amor a los demás. Un héroe verdadero no busca convertirse en héroe, se convierte en ello._

Pero, ¿cómo explicarle aquella gran verdad a su testarudo primo? No había más que mirarle: buscaba la aceptación, que todas las miradas se posasen en él con simpatía, buscando protección.

Perséfone conocía a su primo, hablaban muy a menudo, y él le había confesado el ostracismo al que le habían tenido sometido los mortales de su entorno desde que era un crío. Llegaron incluso a llamarle monstruo por lo inhumano e incontrolable de su fuerza divina.

Ella no había podido creerlo en una primera instancia, pero al ver cómo trataban a Hércules en la academia... en cierto modo entendía ése deseo tan enorme por ser aceptado... por ser amado.

Ella no era tan tolerante como él, y no valdría para ser una heroína ya que tenía bastante mal carácter y, de haber poseído la fuerza de su cándido primo, hubiera arrasado con cualquier mortal que hubiera osado menospreciarla o hacerle daño.

Hércules al menos era un buen elemento al cien por cien, y éso daba esperanzas a Perséfone de que un día el chico superaría sus miedos y ése afán de protagonismo y un acto grandioso del amor más puro le catapultaría al plano divino al que pertenecía.

Si lograba convertirse en un héroe de verdad, sería un gran dios, lo presentía.

Pero, mientras tanto, tendría que vigilarle. A él y a los cada vez más descontrolados mortales presas de la euforia sin límites que les proporcionaba la presencia de Baco.

Porque cada vez se iban rompiendo más cosas, el suelo estaba acumulando una cantidad preocupante de basura... y estaban en una isla. Un ínfimo trozo de tierra rodeada por el inmenso océano.

Perséfone, mientras se afanaba por poner a salvo las pertenencias de Phil con ayuda de Hermes y de evitar que su primo bebiera más vino de la cuenta, rogaba en silencio por que Poseidón tuviera aquella noche un sueño profundo y pesado.

* * *

Sin embargo, el dios de los mares distaba mucho de poder siquiera disfrutar de un sueño medianamente decente, y se revolvía en su cama cada vez más molesto por aquel ruido infernal que se colaba a aquellas horas de la madrugada a través de cada burbuja de sus dominios.

Intentó taparse los oídos con tapones, cubrirse la cabeza escamosa con un almohadón... y nada, que no había manera, aquel estruendo no había dios olímpico que lo aguantara.

Y el Señor de los Mares, completamente insomne y con los ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio, se asió las sienes con fuerza en un estéril intento por contener su presente dolor de cabeza.

La ira comenzó a gestarse muy lentamente en su interior.

* * *

Por otro lado, mucho más abajo pero igualmente susceptible al ruido, Hades, Señor del Inframundo, tampoco podía pegar ojo.

- ¡Malditos mortales y sus dichosas fiestas! ¡Para una vez que puedo permitirme descansar...! - exclamó hecho una furia saltando de su cama y chirriando sus afilados dientes con absoluta frustración - ¡Ése ruido!, ¡ÉSE INFERNAL RUIDO! - bufó - ¡Ésto es cosa de Baco! ¡PENA, PÁNICO! - vociferó a sus también insomnes secuaces.

El par de diablillos se presentaron bostezando, con bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos y abrazando sendos peluches a los que dormían abrazados como niños.

- ¿Su Malevolencia...? - murmuró el regordete diablillo mientras ponía una mano sobre la boca de su compinche a fin de que éste último no le faltase al respeto a Hades con sus bostezos y que ello les trajera como consecuencia ser quemados vivos. No tenía humor ni fuerzas para éso a aquellas horas.

- ¡Preparadme el carro! Quiero saber quién es el desgraciado que ha montado una bacanal a éstas horas ¡PARA FREÍRLO VIVO EN EL TÁRTARO! - replicó iracundo al tiempo que salía de sus aposentos dando un soberano portazo y se cambiaba de atuendo por el camino.

Ambos diablillos obedecieron inmediatamente ya que ellos también necesitaban dormir y, una vez hubieron cumplido su cometido, sólo atinaron a ver cómo su amo y Señor se subía al vehículo, espoleaba a las oscuras criaturas aladas que tiraban de su cuadriga y ésta desaparecía cuesta arriba a toda velocidad.

- No me gustaría estar en el pellejo de ése mortal cuando Hades lo encuentre – susurró Pena a su flaco compañero.

- Totalmente de acuerdo – bostezó Pánico sorbiéndose la nariz y abrazando tiernamente a su osito de peluche - ¿Tienes tapones para los oídos?, me muero de sueño...

* * *

_No fastidies..._

Lo tenía en frente, delante de las narices. Lo reconocería hasta cubierto de fango.

_Maldito... mocoso estúpido y arrogante..._

Hades no se podía creer lo que sus amarillos ojos de dios estaban viendo desde las sombras, arropado en la invisibilidad que le otorgaba su casco, regalito de los cíclopes cuando, eones atrás, fue lo bastante ingenuo como para aliarse con sus hermanos y ayudar a encerrar a las peligrosas entidades catastróficas de los titanes en su actual prisión.

Zeus se había llevado todo el mérito, cómo no... se había llevado el éxito, el Monte Olimpo, los rayos, el gobierno de los cielos y a una diosa estupenda que no se merecía en absoluto.

¿Y él qué obtuvo a cambio de su indispensable ayuda, que dejó a los titanes indefensos tras destruir a escondidas sus preciadas armas?: nada, una mierda.

Pese a ser el mayor de los tres hermanos, le había tocado la peor parte, el reino más infecto y despreciable, la tarea más aburrida e ingrata, la exclusión permanente... el anonimato.

Su participación había sido invisible, e invisibles permanecerían sus hazañas por siempre jamás.

Pese a todo había sabido perseverar, hacer bien su trabajo, acumular poder y ejercitarlo a lo largo de los siglos... aguardar la oportunidad de oro para sacar el culo del Señor Relámpagos de su mullido cojín de nubes y resarcirse por aquella eternidad en la oscuridad.

Y ahora... ahora tenía que tragar con ésto: su sobrino.

Su dichoso, escurridizo, heroico e insultantemente escandaloso sobrino.

Desde que se enterara de que aún vivía, Hades había estado maquinando cómo deshacerse de él, cómo matarle sin que los demás dioses no se percataran.

Porque, por matarle, le bastaba con arrancarle su esencia vital como había hecho con la desgracia humana de Salmoneus y fin del asunto.

Lo malo serían las postreras consecuencias de que alguno de los dioses se enterara, que se enterarían, y fuese corriendo a comunicárselo a Relámpagos.

El Olimpo entero se le echaría encima y le tirarían de cabeza al Tártaro junto a su padre Cronos donde, como poco, sufriría el castigo de volver a ser engullido. Tal cual.

De modo que no, debía ser más listo... valerse de terceros a la hora de hacer el trabajo sucio... mover los hilos desde las sombras...

Aquello le trajo súbitamente a la cabeza la situación geográfica de aquella islita en mitad del océano: el mar, reino de su hermano mediano, Poseidón.

Ah, el viejo Poseidón... de sobras era conocida en el Olimpo su ira y los desastres naturales que ésta provocaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hades sonrió perversamente ante la idea. Si a él, que vivía en lo más profundo de los confines de la Tierra, la música estruendosa y el escándalo procedentes de la isla aquella no le dejaban pegar ojo, Poseidón, que vivía más cerca, debía estar que mordía.

_Definitivamente, hermanito, ambos nos beneficiaremos de ésta singular... "tragedia" que recaerá única y exclusivamente en tus manos. Tú acabarás con tu molestia nocturna, y yo me regodearé enormemente mientras bailo sobre la tumba del Tocinito de Cielo._

Contento de haber llegado a tan satisfactoria conclusión, el soberano del Inframundo volvió al lugar donde había dejado su tenebrosa cuadriga sólo para encontrársela... rodeada de una nutrida tropilla de adolescentes borrachos que contemplaban el vehículo totalmente alucinados.

- Oooh, tío... - dijo uno de ellos, un chaval flaco y pecoso que apenas si se tenía en pie de la cantidad de alcohol que llevaba encima – Éstos son... ¡hic!, los carros ésos que usan en los... en los hipódromos de los Juegos Olímpicos... ¡hic!

- Naaah... a mí me parece más bien un carro de guerra – replicó otro muchacho de pelo rizado y moreno, ligeramente más sobrio que su compañero – Es uno de ésos... ¿cómo los llaman?

_ - Tethrippon_... creo... ¡hic!

- Los _synoris_ eran los de dos caballos, ¿no?

- Sep...

- Pero éstos caballos son un poco raros... - observó el moreno señalando a las demoníacas criaturas aladas, que contemplaban bostezando con un halo de aburrimiento a los chismosos adolescentes – Los caballos no tienen alas...

- ¿Quién crees que... ¡hic! será el auriga del carro éste...?

Pronto encontró respuesta a su pregunta en el preciso instante en que su hombro fue pinchado con un dedo afilado y pálido desde atrás.

El ebrio adolescente pecoso se giró sobre sus talones para encarar atónito a un altísimo y sonriente Señor de los Muertos. El resto de los jóvenes que había alrededor del vehículo se quedaron congelados en el sitio. Podían estar borrachos... pero no ciegos.

- Bú – dijo Hades simplemente para echarse a reír en cuanto la pandilla de adolescentes curiosos echaron a correr despavoridos chillando como cerditos – Ay... me encanta cuando hacen éso, éstos críos...

Ligeramente más animado con su pequeña travesura, el siniestro dios bajó velozmente a las profundidades del océano para llamar a la puerta de su hermano Poseidón.

- ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES EL INCAUTO QUE SE ATREVE A LLAMAR A ÉSTAS...?! - oyó que vociferaba su hermano al otro lado de la puerta de su palacio subacuático hasta que le abrió, tridente en mano y bolsa de hielos en la cabeza, y su expresión mudó de la ira a la perplejidad - ¿Hades...?

- Hey, hermanito, ¿cómo llevas la noche? Un tanto húmeda, ¿eh? - respondió Hades pasando al palacio sin esperar invitación y dando vueltas de aquí allá como Pedro por su casa – Húmeda y... ruidosa, si me permites el calificativo.

Poseidón suspiró sonoramente bajando el tridente y apretándose la bolsa de hielos contra la cabeza con la otra mano.

- ¿Tú también les oyes?, ¿incluso desde el Inframundo? - inquirió el dios marítimo con los ojos hinchados y la voz estropajosa – Ésto no hay alma inmortal que lo soporte...

- Precisamente por éso he venido a verte, querido Po – expuso Hades adoptando también una expresión de estar hasta las mismísimas narices – ¡Para que me hagas el favor de aguarle de una vez la fiesta a Baco y todos podamos dormir en paz, ÉSTO ES UNA TORTURA!

Poseidón lo consideró un breve instante, pero muy breve, ya que él también estaba harto y ya antes de que Hades viniera a llamar a su puerta había estado sopesando si provocar un tifón o un tsunami pequeñito para darles a aquellos mortales irrespetuosos un buen escarmiento. Por no mencionar que Baco estaba unas cuantas generaciones por debajo en el escalafón de poder y no podría hacer otra cosa que aguantarse.

Vaya, su hermano mayor ésta vez estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

- Cassandra... ¿qué se supone que llevas puesto? - preguntó Hércules en mitad del estupor del vino y del estruendo de la música.

La visionaria se giró con su habitual cara de aburrimiento y tomó otro sorbo de zumo de granada, sin pepitas.

- Me preparo para lo inminente – replicó con sequedad.

- ¿Y qué consideras tú inminente? - inquirió Perséfone oliéndose la respuesta y sujetando a su primo del brazo para evitar que se marchara a rellenar otra copa a la fuente de vino.

Cassandra se encogió de hombros.

- Yo me limito a ir con cuidado – dijo con absoluto desentendimiento.

La joven diosa suspiró y oteó el oscuro horizonte estrellado hasta que una gigantesca y colérica figura azulina surgió de las aguas, tridente en mano, y envió una descarga de poder divino a la superficie de las mansas aguas en torno a la isla.

- O-oh... - murmuró tragando saliva en abundancia mientras tiraba del brazo de su primo – Herc...

- Vale, vale, ya no bebo más – bufó Hércules enfurruñado y un tanto achispado.

- Herc...

- ¡Vale!, ¡ya lo he pillado, Koré!

- ¡Herc! - exclamó su prima con los ojos amarillos como platos mientras señalaba la enorme ola que estaba a punto de arrollarles por levante.

Los adolescentes se quedaron un instante en blanco cuando se giraron y fueron conscientes de la situación. Cassandra tiró de la argolla que inflaba su chaleco y resopló resignada.

- O sea, que lo de ir con cuidado iba en serio – apuntó Ícaro estúpidamente una vez tuvieron la enorme masa de agua encima.

Y ya no hubo tiempo para las lamentaciones cuando la bacanal fue arrollada por la implacable furia de los mares y hundió la isla bajo sus litros de misterios.

Perséfone surgió de las aguas como un delfín, totalmente seca y con su hermoso cabello intacto para aterrizar suavemente de pie sobre una de las tablas que salieron en aquel instante a flote. Ser una diosa, en situaciones como aquella, tenía sus ventajas.

Segundos más tarde fueron emergiendo del agua cabezas y más cabezas de estudiantes de la Academia Prometeo, todos tosiendo, empapados hasta las cejas y aún con la estupefacción ebria por montera.

_¿Dónde...?_

Localizó a su primo a lo lejos y, pese a que ya no había más oleaje que le sirviera de excusa, surfeó hasta él.

Sin embargo, la mala suerte había querido que, justo en el momento de la catástrofe, Adonis había decidido hacer acto de presencia desde la proa de su galera personal, en donde había venido para colarse en la bacanal de Hércules a fin de no aburrirse en soledad en su villa palaciega aquel fin de semana.

- Vaya, vaya... parece que he llegado justo a tiempo – dijo el presumido príncipe de Tracia con aquel tonillo de superioridad suyo y sonriente como una media luna - ¿Quién está dispuesto a venir a mi fiesta?

Los estudiantes, aún con ganas de seguir la fiesta y, por ende, ser rescatados de las tibias aguas del mar, gritaron al unísono que les recogiera.

Los hombres de Adonis izaron a la mayoría de los jóvenes pasados por agua ignorando por completo a Hércules.

- ¿Vienes, Koré, encanto? - dijo el hermoso joven rubio tendiéndole la mano a la diosa disfrazada que, para su mucha sorpresa, estaba completamente seca y mantenía el equilibrio sobre un tablón de madera sin vacilar.

- No creo, boquerón, me quedo a hacer surf un rato con mi primo – replicó Perséfone con una sonrisa felina – Vete con tus amiguitos, seguro que os lo pasaréis en grande... si es que se pueden poner en pie tras toda la cantidad ingente de alcohol que han consumido ésta noche.

Adonis se irguió de la proa con gesto contrariado.

- Como gustes, querida – dijo desdeñosamente mientras daba órdenes a sus remeros de partir a Tracia de inmediato, dejando a los habituales cuatro marginados de la escuela más solos que la una en mitad de la inmensidad del mar.

Hércules suspiró desde el agua.

- Vuelvo a estar pasado de moda... otra vez.

Hermes se acercó volando en aquel instante con su habitual sonrisa mientras tendía la mano al joven semidiós y le ayudaba a salir del agua para dejarle a salvo sobre las cuatro piedras de la hundida isla que aún sobresalían del agua.

- Oh, mala suerte, querido, ya sabes – dijo el mensajero de los dioses con tono condescendiente – La popularidad depende de "¿qué has hecho por mí últimamente?"

- Debí prevenirlo – suspiró Hércules abrazándose las rodillas y hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos, repentinamente deprimido - ¿Por qué si no llevaría Cassandra un salvavidas en una fiesta?

La joven vidente mortal apareció en aquel instante nadando de espaldas al estilo mariposa con el salvavidas hinchado y una sonrisilla de "yo tenía razón".

- Creí que un toque sutil funcionaría – replicó la chica desde el agua.

Ícaro apareció inmediatamente detrás de ella, persiguiéndola de rodillas sobre un tablón de madera y remando con los brazos.

- ¡Eh amigo!, ¿te llevo? - ofreció amablemente con una sonrisa y desafinando con su habitual voz atiplada.

- No gracias – replicó Hércules completamente abatido – Tengo que quedarme vigilando... la isla.

Perséfone le dio una mirada llena de comprensión.

- Ya sabes... deberías ir "considerando" pedir perdón a Poseidón y "sugerirle" amablemente si querría poner de nuevo la isla a flote – sugirió no sin cierto toque de recochineo y remarcando en todo momento las comillas con los dedos – antes de que Phil descubra que su isla se ha transformado en un parque acuático.

- No creo que Poseidón esté muy contento de verme – opinó el aprendiz de héroe suspirando de nuevo.

Hermes le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

- Bueno, ahora creo que estás viendo problemas donde no los hay – repuso el dios menor con desenfado y positivismo.

- Puede que tengas razón... - aventuró el muchacho hasta que observó la expresión de su prima menor cambiar en cuanto vio algo que hizo que sus ojos se le volvieran a poner como platos - ¿Qué sucede?

- No te va a gustar – dijo la joven diosa con un hilo de voz, señalando ésta vez lo que tenían sobre ellos.

Hércules se giró y contempló atónito el calamar gigante que acababa de emerger de las profundidades del océano.

- O-oh... - resopló el muchacho sintiendo las manos de Hermes crisparse sobre sus hombros.

- Éso mismo acabo de pensar yo – apuntó Perséfone.

Momentos después, los tres acabaron bajo el agua y atrapados entre los tentáculos de la formidable criatura.


	5. Cap 05

"_La diosa menor"_

* * *

Cap. 05:_ Los líos nunca acaban._

* * *

Cuando Perséfone logró salir del agua fue casi un asunto de pura suerte: los tentáculos del enorme calamar tenían ventosas, pero eran igualmente sensibles a un mordisco bien dado. Y la joven diosa tenía los dientes bastante afilados.

El problema es que no podría salir de allí volando como una diosa normal, ya que aún era una novata y el asunto de levitar así como el poder de materializar cosas de la nada o teletransportarse entre otros... se le daban fatal. A veces odiaba tener quince años.

Hércules, por su parte, luchaba con su fuerza sobrenatural contra la presa de la criatura entretanto que Hermes esquivaba los tentáculos con su consabida agilidad voladora.

Pero ninguna de aquellas maniobras lograron quitarles a la formidable criatura de en medio. El bicho estaba decidido a comérselos y se los comería.

De no ser por...

- ¡Garabato! - llamó una poderosa voz desde lo profundo del océano.

Los dos dioses menores y el semidiós, aún atrapados entre los tentáculos del calamar, fueron arrastrados mar adentro hasta la morada del viejo Poseidón, quien mandó a la formidable criatura a buscar un palo como si fuera un manso perrillo y envió a los intrusos al hall interior de su palacio subacuático.

Un tanto mareados por el rápido viaje, Hércules, Perséfone y Hermes se encontraron tirados en el pulido y seco suelo del hogar de Poseidón con la cabeza dándoles vueltas.

El Dios de los Océanos entró tranquilamente por la puerta principal riéndose.

- Disculpen lo del calamar guardián – dijo con una sonrisa azulada – Todavía no está entrenado... - sin embargo, al reconocer en aquellos dos mortales pelirrojos a participantes de aquella horrible bacanal que no le había permitido pegar ojo, frunció el ceño y exclamó - ¡Ah!, ¡sois vosotros! - dicho lo cual, volvió a asomarse a los mares para llamar a su criatura - ¡Garabato!

- ¡Perdón!, ¡lo siento! - exclamó Hércules rápidamente poniéndose de rodillas y juntando las manos en señal de súplica - ¡Nunca más volveré a dar una fiesta!

- ¡Me hago testigo de ello! - se ofreció Perséfone con presteza poniéndose en pie y alzando la mano solemnemente.

Poseidón caminó tranquilamente hacia su trono para sentarse, le dolía la cabeza enormemente.

- ¿De qué me sirve que una mortal sea testigo de su promesa? - inquirió el soberano de los mares entornando los ojos mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre una enorme pila de cojines dispuestos sobre su asiento Real.

Perséfone resopló. Además de ciego, Poseidón estaba hoy algo espeso.

- Yo no soy mortal, Señor – replicó deshaciendo su tan cuidado disfraz y mostrándose en todo su brillo verde sobrenatural ante en antiguo dios - ¡Soy Perséfone, hija de Démeter!

Poseidón pestañeó con aire somnoliento.

- Ah, sí... la pequeña Diosa de la Primavera... ¿cómo está tu madre? - inquirió con un levísimo interés, producto de su mucho agotamiento.

- Fresca como una lechuga – replicó la joven diosa secamente – Ahora, oh poderoso Soberano de los Océanos, yo y mi primo Hércules aquí presente te rogamos disculpas y que tu marítima bondad nos devuelva a flote la isla que has hundido... antes de que nos ganemos una buena reprimenda por ello – añadió con tono desanimado.

Poseidón se reclinó en su trono y se llevó una mano a la sien mientras que su pulpo gigante favorito le ponía una medusa en la frente para calmar la palpitante cabeza de su amo.

- ¡Ya podéis ir olvidándoos de ésa isla! - sentenció el dios acuático - ¡Gracias a vuestra fiestecita playera tengo un dolor de cabeza horroroso y unas ojeras del tamaño de una tortuga! - añadió con tono cansado.

Hermes entonces voló hasta él y adoptó su tono más zalamero y convincente. Tratar con Poseidón era, desde tiempos inmemoriales, un asunto que requería... cierta delicadeza y mucha labia.

- Poseidón, amigo, tienes que echarnos un cable – dijo alegremente y con voz suave para no empeorar el estado migrañoso del poderoso dios – El chico es sobrino tuyo, ¿sabes?

Pero Poseidón no es que anduviera muy receptivo en aquellos instantes y apoyó la cabeza en una mano mientras giraba sus morados globos oculares en otra dirección, no queriendo saber nada acerca del asunto.

- ¡Haré lo que sea! - exclamó Hércules desde los pies de la escalera dorada que ascendía al trono del dios del mar – Vamos... tío Popo... - añadió con cara de niño bueno mientras su prima se llevaba una mano al rostro y se lo ocultaba de pura vergüenza.

¿Acaso creía Hércules que ésas le iban a valer con el furioso dios...?

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, Poseidón se mesó la barba en un gesto que indicaba claramente que estaba reconsiderándolo.

- Bueno... - dijo reflexivo mientras su receptivo pulpo le ponía delante un espejo de concha de mar para que se admirara en él un instante – Hay algo que podrías hacer...

Perséfone, si bien primero anonadada de que el Dios de los Océanos le permitiera a Hércules tan alegremente la licencia de tratarle con ésa familiaridad, observó después con cierto resquemor al acuático dios primigenio. Porque sabía que lo que éste exigiría del imprudente aprendiz de héroe no sería moco de pavo precisamente.

- ¿Qué es?, ¡lo que sea! - suplicó el muchacho.

- Argos posee una crema milagrosa que elimina las ojeras – dijo Poseidón mientras descendía las escaleras tranquilamente hasta llegar a la altura de su sobrino semidiós – Pero el muy egoísta no quiere compartirla – explicó mientras el joven tragaba saliva, sabiendo muy bien que se estaba metiendo en un lío bien gordo – Si me la consigues, te devolveré la isla – sentenció el dios cruzándose de brazos, inflexible, contento de poder darle a su sobrino la misma clase de dolor de cabeza que él padecía en aquellos instantes.

- ¡Hecho! - aceptó Hércules sin pensárselo demasiado.

Perséfone ésta vez sí que suspiró con aire derrotista al oír aquello, porque estaba segura de que aquella tarea, en apariencia tan simple, se les iba a complicar por momentos.

Y no erró.

Porque Argos, el gigante de los ojos múltiples, no sólo atacó a Hércules en cuanto le vio, si no que, una vez hubieron hablado como seres civilizados, dijo que no podría darles de su crema milagrosa porque apenas si tenía para él mismo.

De tal modo que impuso una condición: un tarro de su crema a cambio de una de las flechas de Cupido.

Y así, sucesivamente, los dioses y criaturas que siguieron extendiéndose al trato fueron demandando sus pertinentes favores a cambio de lo que Hércules les pedía: Cupido, a cambio de su flecha, exigió que le sacara de la cabeza la estúpida canción que precedía la llegada de Afrodita, la Diosa del Amor.

Perséfone, en aquel caso, comprendió perfectamente a qué se refería Cupido: la canción de Afrodita era sumamente pegadiza, absurda y estúpida.

Además, Afrodita le caía mal, era una superficial y una presuntuosa que tenía a medio Olimpo babeando tras sus sandalias y no disimulaba su mucha coquetería pese a ser una inmortal casada.

En realidad le tenía una envidia terrible, pero éso no lo admitiría ni loca. Hum.

Hermes sugirió que podrían ayudarle a olvidar la canción con un chorrito de agua de la Piscina del Olvido, ubicada en el Inframundo, dominio de Hades.

Y así pues, los dioses menores y el semidiós se colaron _de estrangis _en la Tierra de los Muertos sin hacer el menor ruido para que el oscuro soberano del lugar no les pillara.

Porque, pese a que Hades era también tío de Hércules, ni él mismo le conocía en persona y Hermes le había dicho que era una persona con un carácter... ciertamente no muy agradable.

Perséfone tampoco conocía al Señor de los Muertos, pero su madre siempre echaba pestes de él, así que coincidió en el plan de entrar a escondidas.

Sin embargo, tras atravesar la lúgubre Laguna Estigia y llenar la vasija a toda prisa de las Aguas del Olvido, dos diablillos que pasaban por los nombres de Pena y Pánico les descubrieron y amenazaron con contárselo todo a Hades si no les traían unos shorts a prueba de fuego.

Así pues, cada vez más cansados y deprimidos, Hércules, Perséfone y Hermes se dirigieron a la fragua de Hefesto para pedirle el favor. Y se la encontraron cerrada.

Hefesto, al parecer, se había comprometido a dar una charla en el Congreso de la Hermandad de Sátiros, Minotauros y otros Seres Semihumanos.

Así pues, buscaron al Dios de la Forja allí... con tan mala suerte que se toparon con Philoctetes... y Hércules, vencido, le pidió que le acompañase a lomos de Pegaso para mostrarle el estropicio que había causado en su isla.

Sin embargo, Perséfone y Hermes sí que dieron con Hefesto y le pidieron el favor en nombre de Hércules. El dios accedió y, a toda velocidad, los dos dioses menores hicieron los tratos pertinentes con Pena y Pánico, Cupido y Argos hasta llegar finalmente a Poseidón, quien cumplió su palabra y devolvió la isla a la superficie.

Una vez Hércules y Phil llegaron al lugar, Perséfone y Hermes trataron de disuadir al joven de que no metiera la pata; pero él, fiel a las Reglas del Héroe que le instaban a decir siempre la verdad, admitió ante su híbrido entrenador que era un irresponsable y que, de no ser porque le habían ayudado, la isla ya no existiría.

Phil le agradeció su sinceridad y castigó a Hércules y a Hermes a dar veinte mil vueltas a la isla.

Perséfone se libró ya que se escabulló como pudo a lomos de Pegaso para ir derecha al Olimpo, dispuesta más que nunca a no preocupar a su madre llegando tarde... y menos cuando la alternativa eran veinte mil vueltas a una isla enorme sin levitación.

* * *

Una semana después, al joven aprendiz de héroe le llegó una carta de parte de su padre adoptivo, Anfitrión, en la cual le pedía por favor que cuidase de su rebaño de ovejas ya que se había torcido el tobillo y era ya muy viejo para andar por ahí haciendo esfuerzos escayolado y con muletas.

Hércules aceptó su cometido con mucho entusiasmo... para darse cuenta más tarde que se aburría como una ostra vigilando aquel tropel de pacíficos rumiantes.

Perséfone aquel día se encontraba en compañía de su madre, y ambas estaban ya metidas en el asunto de la llegada de la primavera y la eclosión de vida vegetal

- Ya sabes, cielín, llénalo todo bien de florecillas. ¡Cuantas más haya, mayor número de frutos surgirán después de éstas y mayor será la distribución de esporas! - canturreó Démeter alegremente mientras levitaba con su voluminosa figura de aquí allá supervisando el trabajo de su hija adolescente.

Pero Perséfone, además de aburrida, también estaba desmotivada viendo a su madre flotar de un lado para otro mientras ella, para ponerse a su altura, tenía que correr como un ciervo. Y éso la estaba frustrando por momentos.

- ¿Puedes parar un segundo, mamá?, quiero darles mayor detalle y belleza a las flores, si no te importa – bufó molesta al ver el poco interés de su progenitora en la calidad de la producción, pero muy preocupada de la cantidad.

- ¡El detalle no es lo relevante, queridita! - exclamó Démeter sin perder su mofletuda sonrisa llena de hoyuelos – Lo que debe ocupar ésa linda cabecita tuya es la cantidad de flores que pongas y que darán, como consecuencia, muchos frutos.

La joven diosa se giró hacia su madre muy contrariada. Ella era una artista, no una fábrica de mediocridades en serie.

- ¡Pero éso es vulgar y muy comercial, mamá! - protestó - ¡A mí me gusta crear nuevas variedades de flores, mezclar esporas de la misma familia y crear híbridos, darles brillos y olores diferentes!

Sin embargo su madre no es que pareciera demasiado convencida con aquellos argumentos, a su juicio, caprichosos e insignificantes. Disimuló un bostezo.

- ¿Y? - fue todo lo que se dignó a decir.

- ¡Pues que me gusta darles un toque personal, que haya variedad! - exclamó la joven diosa sintiendo cómo se le comenzaba a calentar la sangre por momentos – Quiero que mi obra no sólo sea útil, si no que sea admirada. Que los mortales noten que me tomo la molestia de alegrarles la vista.

- ¿Y de qué sirve éso si, más tarde, ésas flores se marchitan, sus pétalos se caen y dan paso a los frutos que los humanos se comen? - razonó la oronda Diosa de la Naturaleza meneando la cabeza de lado a lado – Además, es injusto que sólo te dediques a una pequeña porción de terreno y pierdas el tiempo embelleciéndolo cuando podrías estar llenando más campos de flores, si bien más discretas, igualmente útiles para su propósito, cariñito.

Perséfone se sintió profundamente disgustada y, con mucho pesar, dejó su labor artística para seguir a buen ritmo la labor de producción que su madre deseaba, formulando en su interior el pensamiento de que odiaba su trabajo, odiaba que sus ideas no fueran valoradas y, por encima de todo, odiaba no ser más poderosa para mandar a su madre a hacer puñetas de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, poco le duraron aquellos pensamientos amargos en cuanto Hermes se presentó a toda velocidad ante ellas y le hizo entrega a Démeter de un pergamino que indicaba que se iba a celebrar una asamblea divina con efecto inmediato.

Perséfone no tuvo tiempo de discutir con su madre cuando ésta la arrastró del brazo hasta el Olimpo donde casi le ordenó que no se le ocurriera marcharse hasta que la reunión hubiera concluido y ambas pudieran reanudar su labor primaveral.

Cruzando los brazos y con gesto mohíno, la joven diosa menor se sentó sobre una nube mientras mascullaba entre dientes una palabrota y observó con aburrimiento los carruajes que habían aparcado los dioses a la entrada del Monte Olimpo.

_Si pudiera llevarme uno de ésos y marcharme bien lejos..._

Sin muchas opciones al respecto, la joven diosa se levantó cansinamente de su nube y se puso a toquetear unos y otros vehículos, intentando adivinar a quién pertenecería cada uno y opinando acerca del contrachapado y la carrocería. Podría ser menor de edad y no tener licencia de conducir... pero de carros entendía un rato.

- Oye tú, apárcame el carro en un buen sitio, que llevo prisa – le dijo una desagradable voz de mando a sus espaldas mientras le daban con el dedo en el hombro – Y, como se te ocurra hacerme una sola ralla en la pintura, le diré a mis dos encantadores sirvientes que tienen carta blanca para comer renacuaja verde, ¿me has entendido?

Perséfone se giró hecha una furia para encarar a la osada deidad que había tenido el descaro de confundirla con una simple aparca-carros.

Y se encontró cara a cara con la figura flotante de una pálida y delgada diosa vestida en diferentes tonalidades de azul oscuro a juego con sus largos cabellos azul marino.

Su atuendo mezclaba distintas clases de velos sedosos conjuntados con un ondeante vestido cortado hasta la rodilla que exhibía sus flacas piernas enfundadas en una suerte de zapatos con la punta retorcida hacia arriba.

La diosa en cuestión, ya por su porte, debía de ser una inmortal de segunda categoría, al igual que ella... con la evidente salvedad de que ésta diosa tenía a dos canes alados a su servicio y Perséfone, dada su juventud, aún no tenía ni permiso para reclutar seres a su servicio. Podía pedir favores... pero no reclutar.

- ¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien en casa? - preguntó la diosa oscura groseramente mientras daba leves golpecitos con el puño sobre la cabeza de Perséfone, como si ésta estuviera hueca – Date prisa, bonita, no tengo todo el día para malgastarlo contigo.

La joven diosa de la primavera le apartó el pálido puño de su cabeza de un manotazo.

- Apárcate el carro tú solita, _encanto_ – replicó a su vez con un prepotente tonillo de recochineo en la voz – Y si llevas prisa, haber llegado antes. Cómprate un reloj de sol.

La oscura deidad entornó sus sesgados ojos azul tormenta y observó a la atrevida joven de cabellos verdes con sumo desdén.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! - exclamó furiosa - ¡¿Sabes acaso quién soy?!

- ¡¿Y tú?! - gritó Perséfone a su vez - ¡¿Sabes quién soy yo, eh?!

La diosa azulada le dio una mirada suspicaz.

- Pues no, la verdad – replicó con gesto aburrido.

- Mejor para ti – bufó la muchacha con arrogancia dándole la espalda y marchándose a paso lento – No tardes, segundona, los dioses que dirigen el cotarro no tienen mucha paciencia. Y menos si se trata de recibir a alguien como tú.

La otra diosa estaba que hervía de rabia.

- ¡Haré que te tragues tus propias palabras cuando tome posesión del Inframundo, mocosa! - amenazó dándose la vuelta para buscar ella misma un sitio donde aparcar.

- Bruja... - farfulló Perséfone entre dientes.

* * *

Hades se aburría _inmortalmente_ en las dichosas asambleas que a Relámpagos le daba por concertar cada vez que tenían que decidirse soluciones a conflictos bélicos y demás papeleo burocrático que, dado el perpetuo estado de dictadura unánime establecida en el Olimpo por el Señor Todopoderoso, Hades no comprendía la finalidad de éstos debates interminables. La decisión que tomara Zeus sería irrevocable.

Por éso mismo se hallaba en aquellos instantes con la angulosa barbilla apoyada entre las manos y procuraba reprimir un sonoro bostezo que, sin duda alguna, le acarrearía un amplio abanico de miradas feroces por parte del resto de los dioses allí presentes.

- El Comité estudiará la propuesta de Artemisa para declarar al jabalí de Caledonia como especie en peligro de extinción – iba diciendo el amigo Zeusín como si le hubieran dado cuerda - ¿Qué más tenemos hoy en la agenda, Hermes? - preguntó dirigiéndose al inquieto dios menor, quien en aquellos instantes se encontraba sobrevolando la mesa de reuniones.

- Bueno, la suplicante de hoy es una semidiosa y hechicera del Inframundo – declaró el mensajero de los dioses tras haber echado un rápido vistazo a sus notas – Deidades, ante vosotros: ¡Hécate!

Hades pegó un salto al oír aquel nombre y se giró completamente asombrado para contemplar cómo, en mitad de una nube de humo azulino, la delgada Reina de la Noche se manifestaba en todo su esplendor con una muy ensayada entrada de relámpagos azules y el aullido de sus dos sirvientes alados de fondo.

La muy bruja le había copiado el tema de aparecerse en mitad de una nube de humo.

_Será..._

- Eh, cariño – dijo Hermes aproximándose a la deidad menor con su habitual velocidad otorgada por sus sandalias aladas – Los chuchos alados son monísimos... pero no pueden entrar. Son las normas.

Hécate chasqueó entonces los dedos.

- Muy respetable – opinó unos de los lobos de la hechicera.

- Las normas son las normas – convino su compañero mientras ambos se retiraban discretamente de la sala de juntas.

Hécate entonces no perdió ripia en empezar a cumplimentar a los dioses presentes con palabras más dulces que la miel.

- ¡Hola tesoro, Afrodita, tan encantadora como siempre! - exclamó zalamera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras iba desfilando por la mesa - ¡Oh, Démeter, ésta primavera estás fresquísima! - le dijo a la oronda diosa verde, ignorante de que fuera ella precisamente la madre de la repugnante mocosa que la había insultado en el aparcamiento – Ares, me encanta lo que has hecho con Esparta, es tan... espartano – añadió guiñando un ojo, prefiriendo ponerse del lado del Dios de la Guerra antes que de su hermana, Atenea, a quien no le gustaba en absoluto que le hicieran la pelota tan descaradamente.

Ares rió.

- ¿Has oído éso, hermanita? - inquirió, hinchado como un pavo real, dirigiéndose a Atenea.

- Ve a sacarle brillo a tu espada – le espetó ésta con sequedad.

Pero, en el instante en que Hécate llegó a la altura del Señor del Inframundo, se encontró con una arrogante sonrisa plagada de dientes puntiagudos. Evidentemente se estaba riendo de ella.

- ¡Oh!, contigo no me hablooo – dijo la hechicera con voz musical al tiempo que esbozaba a su vez otra arrogante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Estás en mi listaaa – le replicó Hades a su vez con voz musical, imitándola en el tono como si ella fuera tonta.

Ambos dioses del ámbito del Inframundo se dedicaron unos besitos en el aire de recochineo hasta que Hécate voló hacia los gráficos que había preparado para defender su postura en frente de la junta de dioses.

- Bruja... - farfulló Hades entre dientes.

- Poderoso Zeus, dioses y diosas – comenzó la hechicera con tono solemne al tiempo que materializaba un puntero azul entre sus manos.

Hades resopló.

- Un puntero mágico, oooh, vaaaya... - despreció haciendo un gesto indolente con la mano.

Aquella bruja había osado presentarse en un concilio privado con objeto de, seguramente, poner en evidencia su trabajo en el Inframundo.

La tipa estaba empeñada en hacerse con su reino. Primero lo intentó por la vía diplomática, tratando de hacerse un hueco en el sector. Después intentó seducirle, cosa que no funcionó ya que Hades las prefería menos arpías y más... lozanas.

Así que ahora tocaba ésto: ir a ver si convencía a Zeus. Lo que la muy ignorante no sabía es que las decisiones de Relámpagos eran... inamovibles.

- Como podéis ver, el Inframundo está "infratrabajando", "infraproduciendo", tocando fondo. Está hundido – sentenció Hécate – No quiero señalar a nadie, peeero... - añadió apuntando con su puntero azulado en dirección a Hades quien, furioso, se lo redujo a cenizas en un santiamén.

La hechicera apretó los puños con rabia y el Señor de los Muertos se giró al resto de sus compañeros.

- Eh, yo reniego y me lamento, pero lo tengo todo controladísimo – expuso – Nunca se ha quejado ningún cliente. ¿Capisco?

Sin embargo la deidad menor levitó hasta Zeus con una sonrisa zalamera.

- Está anticuado – dijo ella – Hace las cosas de la misma manera desde tiempos inmemoriales. Resumiendo: yo puedo hacerlo mejor. - añadió señalándose a sí misma.

- Hécate, querida, el cargo de Reina de la Noche es de una gran responsabilidad – opinó Zeus restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano – Colabora con el equipo, ¿quieres?

Aquello contrarió a la semidiosa.

- Oh, ya lo entiendo, es tu hermano y yo... sólo soy una bruja.

- No hay nada de malo en ser una buena bruja – dijo Zeus rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, no sabiendo muy bien cómo actuar sin ofender a alguna de las partes.

Además, pese a lo rarito que era, Hades seguía siendo su hermano... y fallar en favor de alguien que no era ni siquiera una deidad completa... era un insulto.

- ¡Soy una bruja estupenda! - replicó Hécate con fingido aire de estar dolida mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

- Yo a todo el mundo le llamo cariño, ¿sabes, cariño? - le dijo Hermes con cierto tono de recochineo que no le gustó nada de nada.

Pero la hechicera volvió a rodear la mesa y, tras hacerle la pelota a Ares un poco más, se dirigió hacia Hades y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

- ¿No me guardarás rencor? - preguntó la semidiosa con falso arrepentimiento.

- ¡Oh, por favor, qué dices! - replicó Hades con la misma falsedad que ella – Lo has intentado y no lo has conseguido. ¡Pum!, ¡se acabó! ¿Almorzamos? - ofreció para, después de aquello, poder burlarse de ella a solas.

La semidiosa le abrazó.

- Encantada – aceptó.

- Bien, en tal caso diles a tus subalternos que hablen con los míos.

Hécate asintió mientras ocultaba a sus espaldas algo que le permitiría vengarse por aquel desprecio.

- Gracias a todos, sois los más poderosos. Hasta luego – se despidió la semidiosa para, acto seguido volatilizarse en una nube de humo azulino.

Hades se encogió de hombros.

- Ah... cómo son los negocios, si posees una cuota de mercado tienes que guardarte las espaldas y mirar a tu alrededor – concluyó.


	6. Cap 06

"_La diosa menor"_

* * *

Cap. 06: _Heroína por un día._

* * *

- ¡Apártate de mi camino, mocosa!

Éso fue lo primero que Perséfone oyó cuando una muy enojada deidad azul femenina abría la verja dorada del Monte Olimpo de un golpe y se dirigía a su carro con evidente mala baba contenida.

La joven diosa enarcó una ceja y, antes de que la deidad aquella abandonase el aparcamiento, introdujo en su carro una semilla de cardo borriquero que hizo crecer a toda prisa mientras se escondía tras una columna de cúmulo-nimbo y observaba con sus enormes ojos dorados cómo la presuntuosa deidad de segunda pegaba un alarido en cuanto el cardo llegó a la altura de su trasero y se lo pinchó.

Perséfone se mordió la lengua para no echarse a reír a mandíbula batiente y, una vez la bruja aquella desintegró su cardo y se marchó de allí a toda velocidad, la diosa adolescente anduvo por los aparcamientos pegando saltitos de alegría hasta que su mente comenzó a vagar por los recovecos del intrincado laberinto del mundo de los pensamientos.

Pensaba en que, pese a todo, aquella bruja y ella tenían una situación similar.

La otra podría ser más mayor y tener subalternos, pero seguía siendo una deidad de segunda, sin voz ni voto en las importantísimas asambleas de los dioses principales.

Su madre nunca le hablaba de ésas reuniones ni lo que allí se trataba, todo lo que sabía había sido de escuchar a hurtadillas, y tampoco es que hubiera podido ver mucho. No sabía exactamente cuántas deidades se congregaban allí ni quiénes eran.

Sabía que sus tíos Zeus y Hera estaban, luego su madre Démeter, Ares y Atenea (por los gritos que daban, lógicamente), Afrodita, Apolo... y no estaba segura de si Hesfesto estaba incluido o no en el lote.

De los demás, ni idea. Toda su vida llevaba oyendo voces, pero no viendo caras.

Sabía que, mínimo, había tres o cuatro deidades masculinas más y otro par femeninas.

Pero en cuanto a saber quiénes eran... ni idea.

_Me gustaría tanto estar presente en ésas reuniones... aunque sólo fuera de testigo mudo..._

Si Hércules hubiera seguido siendo un dios, probablemente con la edad que tenía ya estaría sentado a la derecha de su padre en ésas reuniones.

Ante éste pensamiento se sintió ligeramente celosa, pero no podía culpar a su primo por ello. Él era el hijo de Zeus, y éso conllevaba una serie de privilegios que la sobrina de la reina del Olimpo, lógicamente, no podría tener ni aunque quisiera.

Cómo deseaba... tener poder, ser fuerte e independiente, que los dioses la respetaran y los mortales temieran su ira...

Meneando la cabeza para alejar aquellas extrañas divagaciones, una conversación no muy lejana captó inmediatamente su atención por entero.

Se trataba de Hermes, quien estaba hablando con...

_¡Aquellos diablillos, Pena y Pánico!_

Escondiéndose tras una nube para poder espiar sin ser vista, Perséfone captó inmediatamente lo que estaban diciendo.

- ¡Pero es que es muy, muy importante! - rogó el diablillo verde, Pánico, mientras trataba sin éxito de ocultar su mucho nerviosismo.

Sin embargo Hermes negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, nada de subalternos. Es la norma – tras lo cual, dicho y hecho, cerró las verja dorada de un portazo frente a las narices de aquel par de desgraciados.

Las dos criaturas infernales se miraron entre sí tremendamente consternadas hasta que, en un arranque de lo que Perséfone advirtió era dolor, el diablillo rosa, gritando, se asió fuertemente de la verja en un inútil intento por abrirla para sacar su pillado dedito del canto hasta que, de la fuerza que estaba usando, salió propulsado hacia atrás y cayó de culo en un claro en mitad del banco de nubes.

- ¡Tenemos que librarnos de Hécate! - exclamó cuando su flacucho compinche volvió a su lado a toda velocidad.

_¿Hécate?, ¿la Reina de la...?_

Uh-oh... tal vez se estaba precipitando en sacar conclusiones, pero la diosa adolescente no podía dejar de pensar en que la bruja aquella de azul había amenazado con hacerse con el poder del Inframundo antes de entrar en la reunión.

- ¡No digas tonterías! - replicó Pánico nerviosamente a su regordete compañero - ¡Para éso se necesita a alguien muy valiente!

- ¡Y muy fuerte! - convino Pena.

- ¡Y heroico!

- ¡Y asequible!

_¡Hércules! - _pensó Perséfone.

Entonces, inmediatamente después que ella, ambos diablillos llegaron a la misma conclusión y se sonrieron entre sí con malicia.

Pero Perséfone no iba a dejar que metieran en tamaño lío a su primo, que era mortal.

Además, quería resarcirse por cómo le había tratado la bruja aquella antes. Y si las cosas salían mal... su madre no tardaría mucho en movilizar al resto de los dioses para encontrarla en mitad de uno de sus recurrentes ataques de histerismo maternal.

- ¿Qué tal, chicos?, he oído que tenéis un problema ahí abajo... - dijo en tono amable mientras salía de su escondite y se aproximaba a unos muy anonadados diablillos, quienes reconocieron a la chica verde que tenían delante como una entidad divina.

- Pues sí, a decir verdad... – dijo Pánico inmediatamente antes de que su compinche te tapase la boca con una mano.

Sudando, Pena puso la mejor de sus caras y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Problema?, ¿qué problema? - dijo – Nosotros no tenemos ningún problema, ¿verdad que no?

Pánico profirió un sonido de enfado tras la mano de su compañero.

- Vamos, no os hagáis los despistados – dijo Perséfone con una voz dulce como la miel – Os he oído hablar con Hermes y no os ha dejado entrar para hablar con vuestro jefe de un asunto... urgente.

Pena quitó entonces la mano de la boca de Pánico.

- ¡Así es! - exclamó el flaco diablillo - ¡Hécate, la Reina de la Noche, ha entrado en el Inframundo y ha tomado posesión de él!

Perséfone alzó las cejas.

- Bueno, en cuanto vuestro jefe salga de ésa reunión estoy segura de que la pondrá en su lugar. No creo que sea para tanto...

- ¡Sí que lo es!, ¡le ha robado sus poderes divinos y ahora los tiene encerrados en un cristal!

Bueno, aquello ya SÍ que era bastante grave. No se podía robar los poderes de un dios y suplantarle sin alterar el equilibrio del Cosmos... y menos una deidad menor como lo era Hécate quien, si mal no recordaba, su madre le había dicho que ni tan siquiera era inmortal. No podía envejecer o enfermar, pero podía morir.

- Entonces sí que es un asunto a vida o muerte – convino Perséfone – Y da la casualidad de que os puedo ayudar, si queréis.

Los diablillos le dieron una mirada suspicaz.

- ¿Y qué nos pedirás a cambio? - inquirió Pena desconfiadamente.

- Nada. Es que me apetece patearle un rato el culo a Hécate – dijo ella simplemente pero, al ver las aún suspicaces miradas de los diablillos, bufó – Me cae mal, ¿vale? Me insultó y quiero hacérselo pagar.

Aquella revelación dejó algo más tranquilas a las criaturas.

- ¿Y qué propones? - preguntó Pánico tras un breve silencio - ¿Cómo nos podrías ayudar tú?

- ¿Sabéis quién soy?

Los diablillos negaron con la cabeza.

- Baste con deciros que soy inmortal y tengo poderes de inmortal, ¿os vale?

Pena y Pánico se miraron entre sí un momento y, tras consultarlo entre ellos, decidieron que una inmortal a su favor era incluso más valiosa que un semidiós.

- Trato hecho – convino Pena extendiendo una mano.

- Trato hecho – asintió Perséfone estrechándosela a su vez.

Y tras aquello, dicho y hecho, los diablillos la llevaron con ellos rumbo al Reino Invisible.

* * *

Pánico no podía dejar de notar que la chica verde aquella le resultaba familiar... pero, ¿de qué?

- Pssst, oye – le dijo en voz baja a su compinche mientras Perséfone descendía los escalones hacia el Inframundo seguida muy de cerca por ellos dos - ¿No te suena de algo la jovencita ésta?

Pena se rascó la barbilla con aire pensativo.

- La verdad es que sí... es muy extraño, ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué andáis murmurando a mis espaldas? - les interrumpió Perséfone girándose súbitamente hacia ellos.

- Nada, nada, su Desconfiada Belleza – dijo Pena rápidamente haciendo un gesto rápido con las manos – Nos preguntábamos si tendrías un dracma para pagarle a Caronte cuando venga a buscarnos en su barca.

Perséfone se quedó un momento en blanco. La verdad es que no llevaba ni una mala moneda encima en aquellos momentos.

- Ey, soy una diosa, ¿por qué debería pagar la tarifa de un mortal si ni estoy muerta ni nunca lo voy a estar? - argumentó alzando un dedo en el aire como para reforzar su afirmación.

- También es verdad – admitieron los diablillos encogiéndose de hombros y descendiendo hasta el inicio de la misma Laguna Estigia.

Una vez allí, tras echarle un breve vistazo al cartel de admisión, la diosa y los dos diablillos esperaron pacientemente a que el esquelético barquero hiciera su consabido acto de aparición.

- ¡Eh, Pánico! - fue el saludo con el que les recibió Caronte mientras remaba tranquilamente hacia la orilla – Las lenguas de los muertos vivientes no paran. ¡Cómo la pifiásteis, chicos! - dicho lo cual se echó a reír con voz cascada.

- Sí, vale, muy divertido – replicó el verdoso diablillo con pocas ganas de continuar aquella desagradable conversación – Queremos que nos lleves a través del río de los muertos a nosotros y a ella – añadió señalando a Perséfone muy seriamente.

El barquero se echó hacia atrás de la impresión.

- Una inmortal del Olimpo... ¿aquí?

- Una inmortal dispuesta a quitar a Hécate fuera de la ecuación – replicó Perséfone muy decidida – No se te ocurrirá querer cobrarme el viaje, ¿VERDAD?

El huesudo barquero pegó un respingo.

- No... naturalmente que no, pero... - comenzó a decir hasta que, imprevisiblemente, la diosa adolescente y los diablillos saltaron a la barca sin esperar confirmación. Caronte se llevó una mano a su cadavérica frente – Ésto no va a gustarle nada a Hécate.

- ¡Quizás te gustaría más explicárselo a Hades! - replicó Pánico con una sonrisa malévola cruzándole el afilado rostro.

- ¡Sí, podría regresar en cualquier momento! - confirmó Pena con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Ante semejante perspectiva, Caronte casi se cayó de la barca del susto.

- ¡Espera! - exclamó - ¡No quiero problemas!, ¡sólo soy el remero de la barca!

Perséfone entonces puso su encantadora cara de muñeca a escasos centímetros de la del barquero.

- Entonces comienza a remar de una vez antes de que todos acabemos metidos en un buen lío, Huesitos – le espetó pinchándole en la huesuda caja torácica con un dedo fino y pálido.

- ¡Sí, sí!, ¡ya voy!, ¡ya voy! - exclamó Caronte poniéndose manos a la obra.

_Ay... qué divertido es ésto de intimidar a la gente..._

* * *

Entretanto, en el Monte Olimpo, durante la reunión Atenea y Ares ya habían vuelto a enzarzarse en otra de sus recurrentes discusiones en torno al tema de qué nación debería ostentar el título de ciudad principal de Grecia.

Hades, por su parte, notaba a cada momento más y más frío a la par que un terrible dolor de cabeza hacía mella en su ánimo de tal manera... que incluso las llamas de su cabeza se estaban apagando lentamente como el cabo de una vela a punto de consumirse.

- No callarán... - masculló el Señor de los Muertos entre dientes - ¿Podríamos hacer una pausa?, ¿qué decís? - sugirió en voz alta.

Sin embargo, Ares seguía argumentando en favor de Esparta y sus hombres de acero mientras que la implacable Atenea elogiaba la cultura y el civismo de los atenienses.

- Hablan demasiado... bla, bla, bla... - gruñó Hades tratando de sujetarse la cabeza para que el dolor y el mareo no fueran a más – Y demasiado alto... ay...

Dicho lo cual, hundió su cada vez más apagada cabeza entre sus antebrazos.

* * *

- Recordad, yo sólo soy el remero – se despidió Caronte una vez llegaron al otro lado de la laguna.

Perséfone, Pena y Pánico ascendieron escaleras arriba hasta llegar a las puertas del tenebroso palacio del soberano del Inframundo. Y éstas se hallaban cerradas a cal y canto.

- Vale, ahora abrid las puertas – les dijo Perséfone a los diablillos.

Éstos se retorcieron la cola nerviosamente entre las manos.

- Pues verás... - aventuró Pánico.

- No podemos abrirlas – dijo Pena finalmente.

- ¿Por qué no? - inquirió la joven diosa.

- ¡Se nos han olvidado las llaves! - gimieron al unísono los diablillos echándose a llorar el uno sobre el otro a moco tendido.

Perséfone torció la boca y enarcó una ceja.

- Sois tontos de baba, ¿lo sabíais?

- ¡Sí, lo sabemos! ¡BUAAAAAAA! - sollozaron las criaturas aquellas hasta que acabaron por darle a la joven auténtico dolor de cabeza.

- Oh, está bien, ya basta, ya basta... las abriré yo – dijo tapándose los oídos y concentrando toda su energía en la tierra, en las raíces oscuras que allí crecían.

Las hizo crecer a toda velocidad hasta que, tras mucho sudar, logró que éstas se abrieran paso hasta la parte baja de las puertas y las levantaran en una pequeña rendija lo bastante grande para poder colarse por ella.

Sin embargo, una vez dentro del gran salón, los secuaces caninos de Hécate se les echaron encima, uno inmovilizando a la diosa adolescente, el otro conteniendo a los escurridizos Pena y Pánico.

Inmediatamente, oyeron una risa femenina sobre ellos.

- Bienvenidos al Inframundo – les recibió Hécate con una sonrisa maligna decorando su rostro de ratón.

- Bajo nueva dirección – añadieron sus secuaces mostrándoles los colmillos.

- Nos alegrará mucho recibiros... para siempre – rió la hechicera para, tras aproximarse para echarle una buena ojeada a sus prisioneros, se encontró con la mirada amarilla de la cría del aparcamiento - ¡¿Cómo?!, ¡TÚ!

- Sí, yo – dijo Perséfone simplemente para, acto seguido hacer crecer unas plantas carnívoras del suelo que les quitaron a ella y a los diablillos de encima a los esbirros de la semidiosa.

Con sus esbirros inmóviles, la Reina de la Noche se retiró hacia el trono del Inframundo, se sentó sobre él y y observó a la joven diosa con desconcierto.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó.

Perséfone, seguida de Pena y Pánico, la encaró de frente.

- Una inmortal que, A DIFERENCIA DE TI, no la puede espichar. ¿Capisco... semidiosa de segunda?

Pese al mucho desagrado y... desconcierto que le causaba la situación, Hécate se echó a reír.

- Oh, vamos, ¿crees que puedes venir aquí, abonar el suelo, regar unas plantas y luego irte a casa tan fresca? - dijo tranquilamente mientras chasqueaba los dedos y el enorme cristal ubicado en el centro de la sombría sala, que debía ser donde tenía almacenada la energía de Hades, se transformaba en un imponente golem que fue derecho, primero a por Pena y Pánico, a quienes envió fuera de la sala de un patadón, luego a por Perséfone, que logró esquivarlo de puro milagro - ¡Pues te equivocas, mocosa!

La joven diosa de la primavera hizo crecer del suelo unas raíces que ataron momentáneamente al imponente golem y aprovechó ésos escasos segundos para pensar bien en cómo destruir aquella cosa.

- ¡Éste es mi Inframundo!, ¡bienvenida a él! - exclamó Hécate soltando a su golem con uno de sus hechizos.

La criatura de cristal se abalanzó sobre Perséfone y ésta logró eludirlo de nuevo para ponerse inmediatamente a trepar por la pared hacia la zona del techo donde crecían unas espinas negras como la pez y afiladas como espadas. Tenía una idea.

* * *

Cuando se lograron reponer del golpe, Pena y Pánico se encontraron con la mirada amarilla y sin iris de aquel al que llamaban El Invisible.

- ¡HADES! - exclamaron los dos diablillos a coro poniéndose rápidamente en pie.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa...! - exclamó Pánico con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

- ¡... Su Apagada Señoría! - terminó Pena sudando a mares.

Hades, ya definitivamente sin llamas que coronasen su muy deprimida cabeza, les dio una mirada sumamente fatigada.

- No os preocupéis por mí... debéis de estar ocupados... - susurró con voz apagada el Señor de los Muertos.

- Hécate está en su Sala del Trono, jefe – informó Pánico con verdadero apuro – Es que... ha tomado el Inframundo.

- ¡Ya le dijimos que usted se sulfuraría! - exclamó Pena.

Hades apenas se volvió para dirigirles una mirada derrotista.

- No, no, no – negó el inmortal con sumo pesar – Ésto de dominar un reino es cosa de dioses jóvenes – añadió poniéndose frente a las puertas del palacio y haciendo que éstas se abrieran por su propia voluntad – Chicos, yo me retiro – fue lo último que les dijo tras desaparecer en mitad de un halo luminoso de luz azulina y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Pena y Pánico se miraron entre sí con evidente preocupación.

- ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado...?

* * *

Cuando logró alcanzar las gigantescas espinas negras, dispuso de apenas unos segundos preciosos que permitieron a Perséfone extender más raíces en torno a ellas para hacer que cayeran sobre el golem antes de que éste la pillara de una pierna y la bajase de un tirón hasta el suelo con mucha violencia, dándose como consiguiente un buen golpe en la cabeza.

El gigante de cristal se resquebrajó... pero no se rompió del todo.

Perséfone se levantó del suelo y echó a correr fuera de la sala en cuanto notó la presencia de otro inmortal aproximarse escaleras arriba.

_El cristal está medio roto y parece que el amo del lugar ha vuelto. Hora de largarse._

- ¡Ja!, ¡¿te rindes tan pronto, mocosa?! - se carcajeó Hécate.

Así pues, mientras la joven diosa se marchaba por un lado, el Señor de los Muertos entró con aire extraviado por la otra puerta. No llegaron ni a verse.

- Oh, un cristal llameante – murmuró Hades señalando al imponente golem con un dedo mientras sonreía levemente – Bonito, muy bonito...

Hecate se sobresaltó momentáneamente hasta que, levitando, llegó al lado del deprimido Señor del Inframundo.

- Hades... ¿pero qué te ha pasado? - preguntó con fingida pena – ¡Se te ha fundido LA LÁMPARA! - exclamó echándose a reír descontroladamente.

El apagado inmortal asintió una vez con la cabeza.

- Sí... ¿Sabes?, me siento un poco bajo... de forma – admitió el apesadumbrado dios – Pero bueno... no me gusta quejarme.

- Aquí ha cambiado la situación, viejo veterano – explicó la hechicera con sumo placer dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Hades - ¡Ésto es el nuevo Orden Inframundial! ¡TENDRÁS QUE ACEPTARLO! - vociferó a voz en cuello.

- Como quieras... me parece bien...

Sin embargo, el grito de Hécate terminó de resquebrajar el cristal del golem y éste, como consiguiente, estalló en mil pedazos dejando que la llama de su interior volviera a su cauce de origen en el cuerpo de Hades.

Al recuperar sus poderes, aquel al que llamaban El Invisible sintió de nuevo la vitalidad inundarle desde dentro hacia fuera.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! - exclamó el dios primigenio aproximándose con un peligroso halo rojizo hacia la súbitamente empequeñecida Hécate - ¡Aspirantes al trono de tercera categoría! - recalcó - ¡Hades cabalga de nuevo!

La semidiosa trató de esfumarse de allí sin hacer ruido hasta que Hades se le apareció de nuevo de frente en medio de una nube de humo negro y azufre.

- ¿Me estabas diciendo? - siseó.

La Reina de la Noche dio un paso atrás.

- Ah... en... en mi lugar tú hubieras hecho lo mismo – se defendió.

- ¿De veras? - inquirió Hades tapando con su sombra la reducida figura de la semidiosa - ¿Y qué harías tú ahora... EN MI LUGAR?!

* * *

Perséfone oyó a lo lejos el estallido de fuego y los gritos de la hechicera aquella propagarse en eco por todo el submundo.

_No te está mal empleado... por bruja._

La joven diosa, muy ufana ella de haber acometido tan heroica empresa y haber salido medianamente airosa del paso, subió lentamente a la superficie por las escaleras.

_No me extraña que nadie visite éste sitio... es un tostón andar subiendo y bajando tantas escaleras de golpe. Un ascensor no le vendría nada de mal._

Una vez llegó al mundo vivo, se percató con horror de que ya era de noche.

_Mamá..._

Y no fue apenas un fugaz pensamiento que, en menos de lo que canta una musa, tuvo a media plantilla del Olimpo enfocándola con linternas y luces largas.

_Lo ha vuelto a hacer..._

- ¡Perséfone!, ¡¿dónde está mi niña?! - oyó la voz de su madre segundos antes de que ésta la asfixiase con sus generosas carnes verdosas en un abrazo de boa constrictor.

Pero Perséfone sabía que, más tarde, aquella emotiva reunión que había costado una movilización tan a gran escala, le valdría una severa regañina no sólo de su madre, si no del propio Zeus.

Y tendría suerte si no se llevaba un buen castigo de por medio.

La joven diosa, enterrada en mitad de las carnes de Démeter, suspiró con resignación.

Porque, honestamente, ¿qué inmortal en su sano juicio te creería si les contaras que has salvado al Inframundo de las garras de una codiciosa hechicera semidiosa?

Nadie, desde luego... que ella conociera.


	7. Cap 07

"_La diosa menor"_

* * *

Cap. 07: _La primavera la sangre altera._

* * *

El problema siempre era el mismo.

- … Y deberías haber tenido en cuenta el disgusto que le has ocasionado a tu pobre madre...

No le gustaba estar confinada, no le gustaba acatar órdenes.

- … Éso sin mencionar la movilización de los dioses del Olimpo para buscarte...

Le importaban un bledo los sentimientos de los demás... incluso los de su sobreprotectora y asfixiante madre, que no la dejaba ir ni a la vuelta de la esquina sola.

- … Tu tía Hera y yo también hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, ¿sabes?...

Pero claro, una doncella ha de ser delicada e inútil como una frágil flor de papel, que ante el mínimo soplo de aire sus pétalos artificiales se desgarran.

La cuestión era, sencillamente, no pensar por cuenta propia. Ésa era la llave de la felicidad absoluta.

Pero, al parecer, a Perséfone no le hacía ninguna gracia ser "feliz".

- … Ya nos ocurrió hace dieciséis años lo de tu primo y no quisiéramos repetir experiencia. Y mucho menos contigo...

Hércules. Siempre utilizaban como excusa el rapto de Hércules para tenerla metida entre barrotes.

Casi envidiaba a su primo por sus muchos dones: había nacido dios y varón, tenía una fuerza sobrehumana que le hacía casi invulnerable, se había vuelto mortal y había hallado a unos padres mortales sencillos, cariñosos y comprensivos que valoraban las iniciativas de su hijo por encima de cualquier cosa.

Su primo era un chico con suerte.

- … Consideramos que no es mucho pedir que pongas de tu parte dejando una nota o avisando a Hermes de a dónde vas...

Sí, claro, a Hermes le contaría el primero de todos sus cuitas personales... con lo sumamente cotilla y sensacionalista que era el mensajero de los dioses...

Además, ¿qué podría pasarla? Era inmortal. Ningún peligro sería lo suficientemente terrible como para asustarla. Era su destino vivir por toda la Eternidad.

- … Lo que, por cierto, me recuerda que aún no nos has dicho dónde has estado.

Aquella frase la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Zeus la estaba mirando desde su trono con aire inquisitivo.

Perséfone suspiró. No podría contarles que había estado en el Inframundo porque: a) Jamás se creerían su historia con los diablillos y Hécate, b) Su madre pondría el grito en el cielo sabiendo que había pisado los dominios de Hades y no la dejaría volver a salir del Olimpo nunca más.

Por lo tanto, y como era su costumbre, decidió recurrir a la mentira más socorrida y plausible que se le ocurrió en aquel momento.

- Me he ido a "La Granada Apaleada" a tomarme un zumo de granada. Me aburría, tenía sed y la reunión parecía extenderse demasiado...

La Granada Apaleada era un club de estilo underground al que ella y Cassandra habían ido juntas algunas veces. Aquel local era de lo más lúgubre y oscuro que había visto en el plano mortal y estaba lleno de mortales igualmente lúgubres y oscuros.

Era un lugar fresco y bastante tranquilo... pese a la atmósfera de pesimismo en general que solía flotar en el ambiente. Cassandra iba allí para librarse de la presencia de Ícaro, y Perséfone... por seguirla un poco el rollo. Cassandra era una chica muy maja y no le convenía estar sola, y a Peséfone le encantaba tener una amiga de su edad con la que conversar... no como el resto de diosas del Olimpo o las ninfas, que podían ser a veces muy entretenidas pero... nunca tan buenas y disponibles como una amiga de las de verdad.

Zeus entornó los ojos, no sabiendo muy bien si su sobrina estaba diciendo la verdad o no.

- ¿Sola? - inquirió tras unos segundos de debatirlo en su mente.

- Sí – asintió la diosa menor rogando por que aquella trola tan grande colara con el Gran "Z" y a ella la dejaran en paz de una buena vez.

El soberano del Olimpo pareció meditarlo unos instantes.

- No deberías irte tú sola por ahí, querida sobrina. ¿Es que no tienes amigos con los que salir?

_Vale, obstáculo salvado._

- Era tarde y estaban en sus casas... recuerda, tío Zeus, que los mortales se cansan y tienen horarios establecidos, no como los dioses – argumentó la joven diosa llevándose las manos a la espalda y juntando los talones, con su mejor pose de niña buena – Pero te prometo... que no lo volveré a hacer. La próxima vez dejaré una notita para que no os asustéis, ¿sí? - sonrió con su rostro más encantador, poniendo ojitos, sabiendo que el Señor Todopoderoso era incapaz de resistirse a unos hoyuelos acompañados de ojitos brillantes.

Zeus suspiró, éstos jóvenes de hoy en día...

Descendió de su trono nebuloso y le acarició la coronilla a la pequeña diosa verde, igual que si fuera una chiquilla traviesa.

Perséfone siguió con su sonrisita de muñeca y dejó que la despeinara. Total, ¿por qué no darle ése gusto al viejo?, no podía hacer lo mismo con su hijo semidiós...

- Bien, bien... lo verdaderamente importante es que no te ha sucedido nada y que ya estás en casa... - dijo el Señor del Olimpo con gesto paternal, sumamente cansado en aquellos instantes. Lo había pasado mal con la angustia no ya sólo de su esposa y de su cuñada al no encontrar a la pequeña, si no al pensar... que ésta podría haber corrido la misma suerte que Hércules hace dieciséis años. Quizás se preocupaban demasiado... - Ahora cena algo y vete a dormir. Creo que hoy ha sido un día agotador para todos nosotros...

Perséfone, no queriendo tentar a su hasta ahora buena suerte, se marchó a pedir algo de néctar suave y ambrosía ligera a uno de tantos angelitos que había repartidos por el Olimpo como sirvientes para, tras darles las buenas noches a su madre y a su tía Hera, ir a meterse en su nube para taparse hasta las cejas.

Aquel día había hecho algo grande... algo heroico y maravilloso. Aunque su triunfo hubiera pasado totalmente desapercibido, se sentía bien, contenta consigo misma, fuerte por haber podido con una semidiosa mucho más antigua y poderosa que ella.

Además, ¿salvar el Inframundo y las almas que lo poblaban de la ambición de una usurpadora? Había sido sencillamente un puntazo.

_Si es que cuando quiero, puedo._

Y con éste pensamiento, se durmió con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Perséfone odiaba los inicios de la primavera.

Sonaba completamente ilógico y casi antinatural que la Diosa de la Primavera odiara precisamente los inicios de la susodicha estación, pero...

_Asco de flores que salen en el pelo, asco de hormonas, asco de ñoñeces romanticonas... asco de baile en honor a Afrodita..._

La Afrodisía. Venía antes de la Fiesta de la Cosecha en honor a Démeter, su madre, y Perséfone lo odiaba a muerte.

Era tan... canon, tan cursi, tan empalagoso... y lo peor de todo es que, socialmente, era aceptadísimo y del hecho de ir o no acompañado al susodicho baile iba en juego mucho... al menos en lo que a un adolescente respecta.

Implicaba la aceptación, encajar de algún modo en la sociedad, dar a entender que eras lo bastante bueno como para aspirar a una vida compartida, hijos y todo lo que más adelante vendría.

- ¡En ése baile quedará establecido para siempre tu lugar en el Orden Social del Cosmos! - exclamaba el histriónico Ícaro con su habitual voz atiplada de adolescente exaltado.

- Me parece un poco drástico, ¿no crees? - opinó Hércules rascándose la cabeza. Él a éstas alturas aún no tenía pareja de baile, lo mismo que el mencionado Ícaro, la vidente Cassandra y, cómo no, la inconformista, ácida y arisca Perséfone.

Definitivamente, los cuatro amigos estaban con los ánimos de capa caída. No porque a alguno de ellos les supusiera un disgusto no tener pareja, si no por la aceptación social que el tenerla implicaba. No era algo que ellos habían elegido, les venía impuesto.

- Es drástico si eres un simple conformista – replicó Cassandra enfurruñada. Ella tenía la opción de ir con Ícaro, naturalmente, pero la verdad... no sabía de qué modo sufriría más su reputación, si yendo con él o yendo sola.

Perséfone bufó. Aquella situación le tenía totalmente comida la moral.

- Yo lo que no entiendo es qué finalidad educativa tiene ésto – argumentó – Lo celebra un colegio, ¿no? ¿De qué va ésto entonces?, ¿_"id, juntaos y multiplicaos"_? Egh...

Cassandra le dio un gruñido de aprobación.

- ¡A ése baile hay que ir acompañado! - exclamó Ícaro cada vez más alterado y gesticulando exageradamente con los brazos como para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras – Aunque... el año pasado fui solo y mi reputación no parece haberse visto afectada – concluyó alegremente.

Hércules, Cassandra y Perséfone se miraron un momento fijamente.

- Busquemos pareja – confirmaron el aprendiz de héroe y la vidente.

Mas no la pequeña Diosa de la Primavera. Ella ya había decidido irse por ahí de parranda con sus colegas las ninfas y pasar de festividades ñoñas.

El problema fue varias horas después en el momento en que, mientras su primo y su amiga buscaban pareja de baile, Perséfone se encontró el panorama del bosque.

Todas y cada una de las malditas ninfas (incluida la metamorfoseada Caribdis, quien se había buscado otro monstruo marino macho con el que ir al baile bajo el mar) andaban de parejitas con respectivos espíritus acuáticos masculinos, sátiros, centauros y demás.

- Ésto es una auténtica pesadilla... quiero despertar... - musitó la joven diosa llevándose una mano a las sienes, pues éstas estaban comenzando a dolerle de veras – En ésta época del año se emparejan hasta las estrellas de mar... y éso que son hermafroditas...

Frustrada, comenzó a producir flores extrañas, de diversas formas y tamaños. Cuando algo andaba mal, convenía experimentar un poco con el don que ella poseía. Ya que con su madre no podía hacerlo a gran escala, se contentaba con sus pequeños experimentos particulares para matar el rato.

Primero comenzó a cambiarles el color a las clásicas rosas de color rosa y las hizo blancas, amarillas, rojas... negras...

Éste último color puesto en aquella maravilla de flor con espinas le gustó tanto que decidió que la convertiría en rareza, para que sólo unos pocos pudieran contemplar aquella belleza oscura.

Enterró tan hondo las raíces para desperdigar la susodicha flor por todo el mundo en localizaciones tan concretas, que una de ellas llegó más hondo... de lo que hubiera podido esperar.

* * *

En las áridas tierras del Reino Invisible, donde la muerte campaba a sus anchas, una de las raíces llegó hasta el tétrico palacio del igualmente tétrico Señor de los Muertos y, con mucho esfuerzo, subió a la superficie hasta quebrar el suelo muerto y salir en todo su esplendor.

- Oh, mira, una florecita – despreció Hades cínicamente sin pararse a mirar demasiado el color y la rareza de la planta en sí – La naturaleza me recuerda otra vez alegremente... ¡que odio la primavera! - dicho lo cual, procedió a carbonizarla – Mucho mejor... el negro le sienta bien a las repelentes rosas rosadas...

- Eh... su Furibunda Señoría... - dijo el diablillo Pena con un hilo de voz – Ya era negra antes de que la quemaras...

Sin embargo hubo de aprestarse a correr en cuanto que la llamarada de su Señor vino a chamuscarle el trasero.

- ¡Qué estupidez! - declaró molesto – Las rosas son rosas, ¿por qué diablos te crees que se las llama así, cerebro de mosquito?

Hades había estado últimamente muy agitado y furibundo. No era para menos: su negocio inframundial estaba en caída libre desde que empezara la estación de las flores y, por más que lo intentara, no conseguía dar lógica de ninguna clase a éste fenómeno.

- Cada año lo mismo... - se quejó por enésima vez el primigenio dios – Las temperaturas suben y mi cifra de negocios baja – siseó apuntando con ambos pulgares hacia abajo para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras, igual que un Emperador romano en el Circo – Me encantaría saber por qué cada primavera éste lugar está tan... muerto... - dudó un instante, acariciándose pensativamente la angulosa barbilla – Bueno, más muerto de lo estrictamente habitual, se entiende...

Asomando de una esquina, el espantado Pena, seguido por su compinche Pánico, regresó junto a su amo con una revista en la mano.

- ¡Ésa me la sé! - exclamó animadamente abriendo la revista y hojeando en ella – Página 26: _"El amor primaveral alarga la vida"_ - leyó con entusiasmo.

Hades manejó una mueca de asco.

- ¿Amor? ¡UAGH! - exclamó imitando una arcada. A él ésas ñoñeces de ir de la manita, besuquearse y decirse cuatro cursiladas le parecía la cosa más absurda y enfermiza que el hombre pudiera haber inventado jamás.

Tal vez se debiera al hecho de que, al ser un paria condenado a vivir a permanencia en el subsuelo, nadie se había tomado nunca la molestia de verle como algo más que una entidad malévola o decirle algo más amable que rogar piedad o insultarle. Y ésto se aplicaba tanto a dioses como a humanos y semidioses.

- Lo pone aquí – prosiguió leyendo Pánico - _"Se ha demostrado que las personas con relaciones amorosas duraderas viven más"._

El Señor del Inframundo bufó.

- Sí, sí, entendido: el amor es malo para el negocio – concluyó despectivamente al tiempo que carbonizaba la susodicha revista – O sea... o sea que... - dudó un momento - ¡Vamos a negociar la forma de ser malos para el amor! - exclamó contento al haber reformulado el sentido de la frase - ¡Sí!

- ¡Sí! - exclamaron ambos diablillos entusiásticamente mientras comenzaban a revolotear agitando sus membranosas alitas en torno a su Señor - ¿Vamos a hacer ésa maldad tan gorda que estás pensando?

Hades, inmediatamente, les echó a un lado de un manotazo lo mismo que si acabara de espantar a dos molestos moscardones.

- Subalternos...

* * *

Al final de la jornada, Cassandra había encontrado pareja con un chico llamado Melampus (quien era perturbadoramente parecido en físico a Ícaro) y que la traía loca perdida; Ícaro seguía a lo suyo y Hércules, copiando la idea del Mito de Pigmalión (quien, por cierto, era su profesor de Escultura y demás artes plásticas), había modelado la estatua de una chica para que Afrodita le insuflara vida... por supuesto la Diosa del Amor hubo de hacer algunos cambios importantes en la escultura, pues modelar no era el fuerte del hijo de Zeus, pero al final el milagro se hizo realidad y Hércules gozaba en aquellos instantes de la absorbente compañía de Galatea... quien estaba LOCA por él. Literalmente.

Quizás ése fue el mayor problema desde el principio: al crearla, Hércules no tuvo en cuenta la personalidad que la chica debía tener y sólo le pidió a Afrodita que Galatea estuviera loca por él.

Y aquello fue un gravísimo error.

Y el aprendiz de héroe tuvo que vérselas los siguientes días hasta el Baile de Afrodisía con un engendro de arcilla con tendencias psicópatas al que no le hacía ninguna gracia que ninguna chica se acercara a él.

Galatea, la chica-escultura, pronto se enemistó con Helena, la novia de Adonis, al amenazarla con hacerle mucha pupa si osaba acercarse a Hércules a menos de cien metros.

También intentó intimidar a Cassandra, pero al ver el nulo interés de ésta en el aprendiz de héroe, la dejó en paz.

El lío gordo vino con Perséfone, quien al tener tan buena relación con su primo casi siempre andaba en las inmediaciones del muchacho. Y no importó lo mucho que intentaron hacer razonar a Galatea que la disfrazada diosa menor era prima de Hércules. La chica-estatua sentía unos celos enfermizos.

Tal vez por éso ambas acabaron a tortas. La una con sus mutaciones arcillosas, la otra con los poderes de la naturaleza.

Entre ambas y el patoso aprendiz de héroe provocaron un incendio justo en el pabellón habilitado aquella noche para el baile para, finalmente, acabar convirtiéndolo en una ruina.

Hércules, cansado finalmente de la situación, consultó de nuevo a Afrodita y ésta, viendo que el muchacho había aprendido la lección, dio personalidad a Galatea... para que ésta se fuera con otro chico al baile.

Porque, pese al incidente, hubo baile.

La gente, por intervención divina de Afrodita, pronto olvidó lo sucedido en la fiesta, tanto las mutaciones de Galatea como las inexplicables raíces puntiagudas que habían surgido "casualmente" del suelo cerca de la que se hacía llamar Koré, y festejaron a lo grande.

La Diosa del Amor tampoco comprendió muy bien el fenómeno de las raíces... y simplemente lo achacó a la primavera; con lo cual la tapadera de Perséfone no fue descubierta.

Finalmente, el joven hijo de Zeus se vio en las mismas de siempre: solo, avergonzado y con la sensación de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Saliendo al exterior nocturno a tomar algo de aire puro, Hércules contempló las estrellas. Había tantos grupos formando la silueta de los dignos que habían ascendido habiendo sido reconocidos por los dioses... ¡cómo anhelaba Hércules ser reconocido del mismo modo, cumplir su sueño y el de su entrenador Phil...! A veces sentía que ése día estaba tan lejos...

- Hey, primo, ¿qué haces?

Girándose, Hércules contempló a su prima pequeña llegar hasta él con una sonrisa de ánimos. Lo cierto era que ella tampoco había ido al baile, ni sola ni acompañada. Su presencia allí se debió única y exclusivamente para velar por la seguridad de su primo.

Al menos en algo tenía que notarse que eran familia.

- La he liado ésta vez muy gorda, prima, pero que muy gorda... - murmuró con aire derrotista agachando la cabeza.

- Ey, tranquilo – le dijo ella palmeándole el hombro con gesto de comprensión – La verdad es que ha sido una locura, Herc, pero por lo menos has aprendido la lección, ¿no?

El muchacho asintió en silencio sin alzar la vista.

- Pues éso, pese a que ahora no lo veas así, te catapulta puestos arriba en tu carrera heroica – le dijo Perséfone muy convencida – El amar a las personas por lo que son hace tu corazón más grande, y éso es lo que importa de verdad a la hora de ser un héroe verdadero.

- No veo cómo éso podría tener algo que ver con el tema de las hazañas heroicas – negó Hércules – Es algo que todo el mundo lleva dentro. No es nada destacable. No sirve para matar monstruos ni prevenir desastres naturales.

La joven diosa suspiró. Su primo aún no se había percatado de la gran Verdad Universal que diferenciaba a los héroes de la gente común.

Un héroe podía nacer pobre, no tener dones especiales ni saber luchar... pero si mantenía la bondad y la pureza en su corazón junto con la capacidad de amar, podía ser tan héroe como el que más.

Sin embargo, por más que le quemase, no podía explicárselo. Éso era algo que debía aprender por sí mismo.

- Te equivocas, Herc, si piensas que se nace con ésas cualidades – dijo Perséfone seriamente – No todo el mundo es intrínsecamente bueno ni es algo habitual el reconocer los propios errores, es mucho más sencillo ver la paja en el ojo ajeno. No lo olvides.

El muchacho sonrió, muy débilmente, pero sonrió. Al menos alguien le valoraba las cosas pequeñas... y éso para él, en aquel instante, significó un apoyo muy grande.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_agradezco un montón los reviews y que os esté gustando. Tardo en actualizar no ya sólo por que tengo otros tantos fics en marcha, si no porque el calor me deja sin ideas xD. De momento mantengo a Perséfone y a Hades separados, cada uno a su rollo, que ya se conocerán y se armará la de Dios xD_

_asuvsuofa: Me alegro de que la historia te guste ^^ gracias por comentar y me resulta extraño que la historia te emocione al punto de llorar. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te ha emocionado? De momento la cosa va un poco de risa, luego vendrán las cosas más serias._

_ninjin: ¡Gracias! ^^ Lo seguiré, no te preocupes, que no lo dejaré colgado, pero lo actualizaré muy de tanto en tanto por el tema de mis otros fics activos y porque en breve me tocará buscar algo que estudiar y no tendré demasiado tiempo. Hace años que quería escribir un fic de Hércules y no tengo intención de dejarlo inacabado ^^_

_Bien, un beso, gente, espero que os haya gustado. Para los que habéis visto la serie animada de Hércules, en el siguiente se desarrollarán los episodios de "La Comedia de las Flechas" y "El Gran Beso", pero reinterpretados a mi manera. Bye! ^^_


	8. Cap 08

"_La diosa menor"_

* * *

Cap. 08: _Asuntos de familia._

* * *

- ¡Uagh!, ¿Melampus? - exclamó Ícaro por enésima con suma indignación a la hora del almuerzo, sentado a la mesa junto a Hércules y Perséfone quienes, tras escuchar lo mismo ininterrumpidamente desde que empezaran a comer, le estaban dando ya miradas de puro aburrimiento - ¡Uagh!, ¿qué puede haber visto el amor de mi vida en un chico tan vulgar como Melampus?

La verdad es que la situación era de por sí bastante ridícula, incluso Perséfone la veía rara... teniendo en cuenta lo sumamente raros que ya eran de por sí sus amigos mortales.

Cassandra, ebria de hormonas y de la dañina influencia que el Baile de Afrodisía había tenido sobre ella, andaba tonteando un par de mesas al fondo con el tal Melampus, quien era, por resumirlo, un calco mejorado de Ícaro: sus gestos, su apariencia, su estatura, su mismo color de pelo y ojos... todo era igual... con la salvedad de que el muchacho éste, a diferencia del histriónico Ícaro, no ponía a Cassandra en evidencia, tenía sentido del ridículo e iba infinitamente mejor vestido y peinado.

- La primavera la sangre altera – supuso Perséfone encogiéndose de hombros como desentendiéndose del asunto – Déjala, ya se le pasará.

- ¡Es asqueroso! - exclamó Ícaro sin hacerla caso mientras tomaba inconscientemente la mano de su amigo Hércules y le daba un bocado en lugar de a su sándwich.

El joven aprendiz de héroe gritó de dolor y le arrebató a su muy alterado amigo la mano mordida.

- Seguro que Cassandra sólo intenta ser amable... - aventuró el muchacho sin mucha convicción para calmar a su agitado amigo – Quiero decir... que no... no tienes por qué estar celoso.

- Jo que no... - murmuró Perséfone mientras masticaba una lechuga aderezada con aceite de oliva parsimoniosamente.

Ícaro adoptó una pos de orgullosa autosuficiencia.

- ¡Ja!, ¡¿yo?! ¡¿Celoso de Melampus?! - graznó - ¡Pero mírale!, ¿un chalado como ése? ¡Yo no estoy celoso!

- Noooo, qué vaaaa... - pinchó la diosa menor enarcando una ceja, divertida – Sólo echas espuma por la boca, y no de rabia, si no de la pastilla de jabón que te has zampado antes.

Ícaro se limpió los espumarrajos que comenzaban a asomarle por las comisuras de la boca y le dio a la prima de su mejor amigo una mirada de asombro.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú lo del jabón? - preguntó.

Perséfone se llevó una mano a la frente, tapándose los ojos.

- Déjalo... era una maldita broma... - suspiró con resignación. Con Ícaro uno se podía esperar DE TODO.

Y de todo hubo a lo largo de la media hora del almuerzo. Ícaro, no contento con amargarles la comida a sus amigos, se puso en evidencia ante Cassandra y su enamorado, dio el espectáculo, berreó todo lo que pudo y, al final, la joven vidente se marchó con su ligue a estar más tranquilos en cualquier otro lado, lejos de la vista del celoso Ícaro.

- Ícaro – trató Hércules de hacerle entrar en razón – Si a Cassandra le gusta ése chico no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo.

- Dicen que el amor es ciego... - dijo Perséfone enarcando una ceja – Aunque, en éste caso, es tuerto y cojo.

Hércules inmediatamente le tapó la boca. Su prima hoy, además de especialmente sarcástica, estaba muy bocazas.

- No puedes controlar el amor – argumentó el aprendiz de héroe mientras su prima pequeña refunfuñaba tras la palma de su mano.

- Quizás no... - dijo el histriónico chico pensativamente hasta que una maliciosa sonrisa vino a iluminarle el rostro – Pero todos sabemos quién puede hacerlo.

* * *

Entretanto, azuzados por las demandas de su Señor, los diablillos Pena y Pánico se colaron_ in fraganti_ dentro del templo de Eros, el dios encargado de las relaciones amorosas y del flechazo a primera vista... bueno, INTENTARON colarse _in fraganti_... pero, como de costumbre, metieron monumentalmente la gamba.

Así pues, disfrazados de querubines, ambas criaturas infernales acabaron trabajando bajo las órdenes de Eros, comúnmente conocido por el nombre de Cupido, en un nuevo prototipo de flecha amorosa mejorada.

- Controlar el poder del amor es una tarea de gran altura – iba diciendo el rechoncho dios alado de prominente barriga y rosado cabello peinado en tupé, quizás un tanto adelantado a la época – Regla número uno: tantos enamorados como podáis – tras lo dicho se echó a reír candorosamente – Buscad parejas que ya conocen los síntomas reveladores del amor que son: tomarse de las manos, diminutivos y gastarse el salario para comprar una piedra que brilla. ¡Cuando tengáis localizado un amor en potencia sólo tenéis que cerrar el trato!

- Sí, sí, sí... todo ésto es muy bonito, pero... ¿cuándo podremos empezar a disparar... pequeño? - se oyó la voz atiplada de un extraño querubín quizás... un poco bastante más alto que la media.

Sin añadir por supuesto que llevaba un juego de alas artificiales hechas con un armazón sobre el cual se habían dispuesto estratégicamente plumas unidas con cera.

El querubín en cuestión era también demasiado moreno y tenía un peinado que rozaba lo extravagante.

Sin embargo, pese a éstos claros indicadores, Cupido decidió no discriminar a nadie, tanto a Pena y a Pánico como al extraño querubín alargado y se llevó a su ejército de sonrosadas mejillas a la planta de producción.

Una vez allí les instruyó acerca de cómo fabricar las susodichas flechas amorosas en serie... para las cuales, durante su proceso, había que dotarlas de buenos sentimientos.

Y aquel querubín de alas artificiales fabricó precisamente las flechas con la intención de romper una pareja... concretamente la que formaban su amada vidente Cassandra y el odioso de Melampus.

Porque sí, Ícaro, en su furia, había decidido recurrir a la intervención divina para deshacer aquel idilio que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba ocasionando.

Así pues, con odio en su corazón, fabricó flechas dañinas que no sólo no traían el amor, si no que provocaban odio sobre quienes fueran disparadas.

Horrorizado, Cupido las mandó destruir y a Ícaro le dijo, muy educadamente, que mejor se buscase otra profesión.

El adolescente se hizo con una de aquellas retorcidas flechas en el último minuto y se esfumó muy contento.

Pena y Pánico aprovecharon el tirón de Flechas del Odio que había dejado Ícaro tras de sí y, en vez de destruirlas, se las llevaron todas al Inframundo para presentárselas a Hades.

Pero el dios primigenio, en un principio, no se tomó muy bien aquella noticia.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - bramó - ¡¿Os envío a sabotear la operación de Cupido y regresáis aquí con un montón de flechas asquerosas, eh?!

- Pe-pero, Señor... no son Flechas del Amor... ¡son Flechas del Odio! - se defendieron los diablillos antes de que el furibundo dios arrojara una de las susodichas flechas por la ventana y ésta, muy oportunamente, fuera a dar con el trasero del can Cerbero.

En el momento en que vio al gigantesco perro de tres cabezas morder con saña y mala baba a sus esbirros, su ira pronto se desinfló y contempló aquella nueva arma con buenos ojos.

Porque para Hades, al cual el trabajo de Eros sacaba de quicio, nada le podría complacer más que invertir el efecto del amor en odio.

Porque el odio, y éso era bien sabido, siempre generaba docenas de cadáveres tras de sí.

Su negocio, en breve, iba a subir como la espuma.

* * *

Perséfone andaba dándose un paseíto por los extensísimos patios de la prestigiosa Academia Prometeo en soledad comiéndose una granada, pepita a pepita, hasta que comenzó a notar el ambiente un tanto... cargado.

Y no era para menos, tras oír el grito de dolor e ir a husmear se encontró con algo que jamás se esperó que se encontraría: a la dulce y siempre agradable Helena, dando de bofetadas al presuntuoso de su novio, Adonis, quien gritaba como una niñita desde el suelo mientras alzaba los brazos intentando defenderse.

La Diosa de la Primavera se echó a reír en silencio.

_Por fin ha mandado a freír espárragos al idiota ése... se veía venir _– pensó muy ufana, ignorante de que, en aquel mismo instante, las Flechas del Odio en manos de Pena y Pánicos estaban causando estragos en toda Atenas... y en los reinos circundantes.

Mientras tanto Hércules detuvo a su amigo Ícaro en la poco honorable hazaña de tirarles a Cassandra y a Melampus su preciada y única Flecha del Odio. Tras mucho dramatizar y patalear, el inestable adolescente entró en razón y Hércules, amparado en su fuerza sobrehumana, destruyó la flecha sin muchos esfuerzos.

Sin embargo, y por muy repentina que sonara la noticia, la nación entró en guerra. Todos los colegios cerraron y el caos se apoderó de las calles en pocas horas.

Hércules e Ícaro fueron a pedir ayuda a Cupido, ante el cual se disculparon con extraordinaria vehemencia.

El dios rechoncho, candorosa como era su naturaleza, decidió no enfadarse pese a lo muy indignado y escandalizado que se sintió al ver la situación en el plano mortal y los tres se pusieron manos a la obra.

Hades, por su parte, se cuidó muy bien de hacer desaparecer a los querubines de Cupido para que no pudieran repartir las flechas correctas y hubo de soportar los continuos llantos de éstos hacerse eco a lo largo y ancho de su reino, suplicando por su libertad y por la necesidad de repartir amor.

Pena y Pánico anduvieron muy contentos produciendo caos allá donde tensasen el arco hasta que Hércules, quien los vio de lejos y los identificó como aquellos diablillos con los que había tenido que pactar aquella vez para que le dejasen llevarse un ánfora llena de las Aguas del Olvido, ató cabos y concluyó que detrás de aquella maldad sólo podría estar el Señor del Inframundo... su tío.

Perséfone siempre le había explicado a Hércules que los dioses, a veces, intervenían en los planes de sus iguales a fin de mantener medianamente el equilibrio del Cosmos y que, por tanto, determinadas intrusiones a una cierta escala eran perfectamente lícitas.

Así que, por mal que le supiera, si el Dios de los Muertos había decidido montar aquel tinglado para equilibrar la balanza, tendría que plegarse... hasta un determinado punto, claro... porque, cuando vio que aquello se salía de madre, decidió ir a hacerle una visita a su oscuro pariente a fin de poder razonar medianamente con él.

Al fin y al cabo eran familia, ¿no?

A lomos de Pegaso, su corcel alado, el hijo de Zeus se plantó en el gris palacio del Reino Invisible y solicitó audiencia con su tío.

Hades no se dignó a recibirle en una buena primera instancia... hasta que el muchacho derribó unos cuantos muros y dio finalmente con él.

Aquella era la primera vez que Hércules hablaba cara a cara con su tío y no le gustó nada lo que vio: pálido hasta decir basta, ojeroso, de dientes puntiagudos, ojos completamente amarillos y dedos exageradamente largos, como tarántulas. Iba vestido de negro y hacía gala de un humor... ciertamente no muy confortable.

- Ah, vaya... - fueron las palabras con las que la oscura deidad se dignó a saludarle – El hijo pródigo ha venido a tocar a mi puerta en mitad de mi disfrute personal... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti... querido sobrino? - añadió con rentintín.

- Bien, verá... - dudó el aprendiz de héroe, inseguro, eligiendo inconscientemente el tratar a su tío de _usted_ y no de _tú_ como hacía con Poseidón – Hay un ligero problema con el caos que ha montado...

- ¿Ah, sí?

Hércules asintió, cada vez más nervioso y sintiéndose profundamente desagradado no ya sólo por la incómoda situación, si no por el aspecto del primigenio dios, que era de todo menos agradable a la vista.

- Sí... es... bueno, es que entiendo que ésto sea para equilibrar el Universo y...

- ¿Y?

- Quisiera que se detuviera ya – soltó el joven de sopetón – Ya tiene lo que buscaba, ¿no?: bajas mortales para... equilibrar el Cosmos... que no es que lo apruebe, pero...

Sin embargo Hades, inmediatamente de haber oído ésto, se echó a reír, dejando al muchacho bastante cortado.

- Oh, vamos Herc, ¿puedo llamarte Herc? Ésto no es algo que puedas venir a pedirme tan tranquilamente sin ofrecer nada a cambio.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Quiero decir que si quieres que deje de sembrar el caos y devuelva a éstas odiosas criaturas al plano mortal para que completen su molesta actuación... – expuso señalando a los querubines tras de sí atrapados en sendas láminas de pegamento para que no pudieran escapar – Tendrás que ofrecerme algo a cambio: pacta conmigo.

Aquella podría ser la oportunidad... la oportunidad de oro para deshacerse del mocoso de un solo plumazo. Oh, cómo lloraría Zeusín en cuanto se enterara de que su retoño había... fallecido tan repentinamente... qué tragedia...

Hércules tragó saliva, no confiaba mucho en éste extraño dios que, pese a no parecer hostil, tenía algo muy retorcido solapado en su misma esencia.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? - preguntó valientemente.

Hades desplegó una malévola sonrisa llena de picos.

- Que renuncies a tu fuerza durante... digamos... veinticuatro horas. Las siguientes, para ser exactos – sonrió con malicia. Sin su fuerza bien podría ocurrirle... algún imprevisto accidentado que pudiera acabar trágicamente con su joven vida – Si aceptas, me comprometo solemnemente a cesar la situación desde ya mismo. ¿Qué me dices?

Hércules se quedó de piedra. Su... ¿su fuerza?

- Es que... yo...

- ¡A la de una...!

- No... no sé si...

- ¡A la de dos...!

- ¡Detente, Hades! - exclamó una divina voz cargada de coraje y decisión.

Al darse la vuelta, tanto Hades como Hércules quedaron atónitos al contemplar la figura alada de Eros esgrimir un arco tensado con una flecha preparada en dirección al primigenio dios.

- ¡Ya ha habido suficientes muertes! - exclamó indignado sin dejar de apuntar al Señor de los Muertos - ¡Tienes lo que buscabas!, ¡ahora suelta a mis querubines y deja en paz al chico!

Hades se echó a reír.

- Vaya, ¿y qué piensas hacer al respecto, Cupidín? ¿Dispararme una de tus horribles flechitas para que me enamore de mi reflejo? Ahí tuviste un gran tropiezo con Narciso, me parece.

- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Hércules! - repuso el rechoncho dios alado, sumamente avergonzado ante la mención de uno de sus grandes fracasos - ¡No le metas en tratos y acaba ya con ésto! Tu interferencia ha sobrepasado los límites establecidos.

- ¿Y si me niego?

Cupido entonces, sin mediar palabra, le disparó la flecha que traía preparada.

Hades la detuvo en el aire y, de un simple apretón con sus finos dedos, redujo el proyectil a polvo.

- Oh, vamos... soy un dios – dijo con socarronería - ¿De veras crees que éstos inútiles artefactos tuyos podrían siquiera hacerme cosquillas?

Desesperado, Eros le apuntó con su regordete dedo índice en señal de amenaza.

- ¡Si no frenas ésta locura hablaré con Zeus! - exclamó - ¡Y no creo que le agrade mucho saber que su hermano menor ha tratado de pactar con su hijo!

El rostro de Hades se contrajo de furia a la vez que peligrosas llamas rojizas lamían su cuello y hombros.

- ¡¿Su hermano menor?!, ¡¿SU HERMANO MENOR?! - vociferó con la voz desdoblada, hecho una furia - ¡¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando, imbécil?! ¡¿Quién os ha contado ésa trola?! ¡YO SOY EL MAYOR, EL PRIMERO DE TODOS VOSOTROS!

- Sí, claaaro – desdeñó Eros aprovechándose de la furia de su interlocutor. Lo que más solía perder a Hades eran sus recurrentes ataques de furia, rasgo que compartía del mismo modo con sus dos hermanos, Zeus y Poseidón – Y por éso es Zeus y no tú quien ostenta el trono del Olimpo.

No pudo seguir hablando ya que una súbita llamarada a chorro que logró esquivar de puro milagro le cortó en medio de su diálogo.

Hércules a todo ésto permanecía callado contemplando a ambas deidades disputándose el qué hacer con aquella situación hasta que vio que aquello podía llegar a mayores y se pudo delante de su tío con los brazos en jarras.

- ¡Ésta situación ya no es lícita!, ¡déjelo ya! - exclamó.

- O si no, ¿qué, Tocinito de Cielo? - se burló el primigenio dios de los Avernos.

- O si no... me veré obligado a intervenir.

Vale, punto muerto. Hades, según las Moiras, no era rival para la fuerza de Hércules y, de momento, no le convenía enemistarse con Zeus hasta el ansiado día... en que liberase a los titanes de su prisión cuando los mares se abrieran ante la alineación de los planetas.

Por mucho que le escociera, en ésta ocasión debía ceder.

Pero lo hizo sin perder la compostura.

- Muy bien, de acuerdo, ¡de acuerdo! - dijo haciendo aspavientos con las manos como si aquello no le importase en lo más mínimo – Me he cansado de los berridos que dan ésas horribles criaturas y, sólo por no oírles más, los liberaré ahora y que hagan... éso que deban hacer.

Y haciendo un complicado juego de mano y muñeca para, finalmente, pegar un chasquido de dedos, el oscuro dios liberó a los escandalosos querubines y éstos, en compañía de su Señor Cupido, regresaron al plano mortal para enderezar las cosas.

Hércules y Hades se dieron una última mirada de desafío, asentando las bases de una profunda enemistad que, pasase lo que pasase, permanecería por los siglos de los siglos; y el muchacho, sin dejar de pensar que lamentaba tener una relación tan tensa con su tío por lo acaecido, montó sobre el lomo de Pegaso y juntos abandonaron las grises tierras de la muerte.

* * *

Una semana después de aquel lamentable episodio, Perséfone aún no había logrado arrancarle ni una palabra al respecto a su primo.

- Dicen por ahí que te metiste de cabeza al hoyo, primo – tanteó una vez más, curiosa por la aventura que se había perdido mientras ella, Ícaro y su primo almorzaban en la cafetería de la academia.

- La gente dice muchas cosas – replicó Hércules encogiéndose de hombros.

- Oh, vamos, Herc, ¿qué sucedió ahí abajo? - insistió la joven diosa.

- Déjalo ya, prima, por favor te lo pido...

- Bueeeeno, vaaaale... te espiaré mientras duermes a ver si hablas en sueños y me entero.

- ¡Prima!

- Vale, vale, capisco, oído al dato: no preguntaré más. - suspiró la joven deidad, derrotada – Y hablando de todo un poco, ¿vas a ir ésta noche a la Pianepsia?

Aquello pareció animar visiblemente al aprendiz de héroe.

- Claro, sí – asintió contento por el nuevo rumbo de la conversación – Me encantan las fiestas de la cosecha.

- ¡Pues no habrás visto ninguna Pianepsia hasta que hayas visto la Gran Pianepsia de la Gran Atenas! - exclamó Ícaro alegremente con la boca llena.

Cassandra asomó en aquel instante por detrás de una columna, pálida como una muerta y temblando.

- Hércules... tenemos que hablar – dijo la joven vidente lívida y tan sumamente nerviosa que saltó nada más oír la desafinada voz de Ícaro recibirla.

- ¡Oh, amorcito! - gritó muy feliz - ¿Has visto alguna vez cómo se saca el refresco de dátiles por la nariz? Observa - a lo cual procedió a hacer una nada agradable demostración.

Tanto Cassandra como Perséfone contuvieron sus muchas ganas de vomitar.

- Estás blanca como el mármol – observó Hércules preocupado - ¿Que te pasa?

- ¿Estás bien? - inquirió Perséfone una vez se repuso del asco.

Cassandra miró nerviosa hacia todos lados y se acercó a ambos primos para susurrarles en voz baja:

- No puedo decíroslo, ¡aquí no!

La diosa y el semidiós captaron la indirecta.

- Ícaro, ¿nos disculpas? - dijo la pálida vidente con prisa.

- Claro que sí, rosada alba mía – respondió el muchacho bebiéndose el mismo refresco que se había colado por la nariz.

Cassandra les hizo caminar mucho... lo suficiente hasta encontrar un lugar donde nadie pudiera oírles.

- A ver, escúpelo – dijo la Diosa de la Primavera con evidente impaciencia.

Cassandra tomó aire mientras les observaba con los ojos desencajados.

- ¡He tenido la visión más terrorífica, horripilante y apocalíptica que haya tenido jamás! - exclamó la muchacha - ¡No encuentro palabras para describir el horror! ¡Tenéis que ayudarme!

- Tus visiones son siempre nefastas – opinó Hércules pellizcándose pensativamente el mentón - ¿Y dices que ésta es la peor de todas? ¡Estoy preparado! - exclamó alzando un dedo al cielo para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras - ¡Juro por mi reputación de héroe que, venga una inundación, hombres o bestias, titanes invasores o monstruos de tropecientas cabezas YO TE AYUDARÉ!

Perséfone aplaudió irónicamente.

- Precioso, primo, te ha quedado sencillamente precioso... - dijo sarcásticamente con una media sonrisa de chufla.

Cassandra se llevó una mano a la frente, súbitamente agotada.

- Me he visto en la Fiesta de la Cosecha de ésta noche – comenzó a explicar la aturdida pitonisa – Había mucha gente... y dioses y diosas... todos mirándome y yo estaba... estaba... ¡besando a Ícaro! - exclamó finalmente, desolada.

Ambos primos pestañearon varias veces y Perséfone, no pudiéndose contener, se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

- ¡No tiene ninguna gracia! - gritó Cassandra molesta.

- ¡Para ti, desde luego que no, pero para mí sí! - replicó la joven diosa aún riendo.

Hércules observó un momento a Cassandra, luego a su prima y suspiró con sonoridad. Hoy tampoco acometería ninguna hazaña heróica.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: **¡gracias de nuevo por comentar! como ha sido un comentario anónimo, sólo decirle a éste/a "Guest" que ha sido gracias a su comentario que hoy he escrito éste episodio del tirón._

_Hay un cosa que me gustaría aclarar: como en la película Hades y Hércules no se conocen de antes de las negociaciones con Meg, ya he ideado un sistema para que suceda así, para que, eventualmente, ambos se olviden de que existen. Hades se olvide de que Hércules sigue con vida y Hércules de quién y cuál es el cometido de Hades para con él. Así que no os preocupéis ^^_

_Un saludo :D_


	9. Cap 09

"_La diosa menor"_

* * *

Cap. 09: _Tocados y hundidos._

* * *

- ¿Pero seguro, segurito que ésa era la visión al cien por cien?, quiero decir... Las pitias son las primeras en reconocer que sus visiones y sueños están sujetos a múltiples interpretaciones, Cassandra.

Ambas amigas, mortal e inmortal, se hallaban en aquellos instantes de camino a casa de la primera, quien tenía encima un ataque de ansiedad con el que no era conveniente dejarla a solas. Perséfone estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por calmarla, incluso se habían ido a tomar algo para quitarse el "permanente mal sabor de boca" que la visionaria decía tener con respecto al asunto de verse besando a Ícaro.

- ¡Te digo que éso es todo!, y no creo que el tema del beso vaya a significar otra cosa... no es por nada, pero mis visiones, además de gráficas, son sumamente literales – respondió la joven de ojos verdes aún pálida y con la horrible sensación de sentirse bastante enferma.

La diosa menor suspiró.

- Bueno... Hércules se ha comprometido a hablar con Ícaro, así que déjales, entre chicos se entienden... supongo – aventuró sin mucha convicción en el poder de persuasión de su primo semidiós, quien era, por descontado, lo que se dice cortito a la hora de tratar cuestiones complejas.

El aprendiz de héroe, ya de buenas a primeras, no consideraba ningún drama el tema de darse un beso en los labios con otra persona del sexo opuesto, es más, le parecía hasta romántico y bonito.

_Herc no entiende a las mujeres, pero nada de nada..._

Perséfone, al ser chica, lo entendía mejor: a Cassandra le horrorizaba no sólo besarse con la persona que menos le atraía de éste mundo, si no que, al ser un amigo, las implicaciones emocionales y los disgustos que podrían venir después del susodicho beso... sin contar el ridículo que haría si la acción se daba en público, frente al resto del mundo.

La edad del pavo es lo que tiene: o todo es maravilloso o todo es un asco. No hay término medio. Y a Cassandra, en aquellos instantes, todo le parecía un absoluto asco.

- Quédate en casa si éso... procura no salir ni a hacer recados. Finge que estás enferma o algo y no recibas visitas. - sugirió la joven diosa, tratando de pensar en una manera de evitar tan incómodo asunto. Aunque tampoco es que pensase que pudiera hacerlo: si el destino de ésos dos era besarse aquella noche, al final se acabarían besando sí o sí.

Cassandra se animó ligeramente ante la idea y la aceptó como una buena opción.

Perséfone, por su parte, ya tenía claro que aquella noche quería bailar hasta caer rendida, quería fiesta de la buena, con mucha música a todo volumen, litros de zumo de granada sin alcohol mezclado y un montón de gente con la que reír, saltar y jugar al limbo.

Porque para éso era una fiesta en honor a su madre, ¿no? Una fiesta sin mayores pretensiones: para alegrarse por la cosecha y pasarlo bien.

Y ella tenía la más absoluta intención de pasárselo bien. El plano mortal era infinitamente más entretenido que el inmortal, vaya.

* * *

Hércules, por su parte, hizo prevalecer la palabra de héroe que le había dado a su amiga y le hizo una visita a Ícaro quien, pese a ser hijo de padres divorciados, vivía con su padre la mayor parte del tiempo y, como consecuencia, su casa estaba llena de inventos que pretendían controlar la seguridad del hogar.

Vamos, que estaba plagado de trampas a más no poder.

Dédalo podría ser un inventor genial... pero también era un legendario paranoico, y Hércules se las vio y se las deseó a lomos de su fiel corcel alado Pegaso para irlas esquivando una por una.

Sin embargo, una vez dentro del hogar de su muy inestable amigo que tan cerca voló del Sol, las cosas no salieron lo que se dice muy bien: a Hércules (discreto como él solo) no se le ocurrió nada más inteligente que comenzar a hablar con su amigo acerca del amor platónico que éste profesaba a Cassandra y de lo bien que le parecía el hecho de que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido intentar... besarla.

Y fue dicho y hecho, que la idea tomó forma en la caótica mente de Ícaro y éste, encantado de la vida, juró besar a Cassandra apasionadamente en la fiesta de la Pianepsia de aquella misma noche.

Y no hubo manera de convencerle de lo contrario.

- ¡Ésta noche la besaré, le daré el gran morreo! - exclamó exultante – Dile a mi pequeña enamorada que la recogeré a las siete. ¡Guau!, ¡osculación, sí, sí, sí!

Y Hércules añadió aquella tarde una palabra más a su vocabulario, ya que "oscular" significaba "besar".

Más tarde, sin embargo, cuando Hércules regresó al lado de su prima y de Cassandra, la primera se olía que las cosas no habían salido muy allá y la segunda aún mantenía la vana esperanza de que Ícaro hubiera jurado no acercarse a ella nunca más a menos de una hectárea.

En cuanto el aprendiz de héroe les relató lo sucedido, a la visionaria le entraron unas apremiantes ganas de vomitar y la diosa menor la acompañó a los lavabos públicos (los lavabos privados aún no eran algo a nivel doméstico) para ver si su amiga, tras vaciarse el estómago, se sentía mejor.

- Ugh... déjame, ya voy yo sola... - le dijo la agorera cerrando la puerta de los lavabos con fuerza - ¡Dejadme todos en paz!

La diosa primaveral se quedó a cuadros a la entrada de los lavabos y, súbitamente molesta por aquel comportamiento, se marchó para ir a arreglarse para la fiesta de aquella noche.

Se lo pasaría bien a cualquier precio. Y si éstos dos se acababan besando se reiría pero que mucho, mucho...

Cassandra entró molesta y mareada a partes iguales en los lavabos y buscó una ventana por la que salir a hurtadillas.

- Mi primer beso no será una sesión oscular con Ícaro – sentenció decididamente al tiempo que se subía al lavamanos y abría la ventana para colarse por ella – A las siete estaré a mitad de camino de Asia Menor.

- No te recomiendo el viaje, Asia Menor es muy decepcionante – oyó que le decían a sus espaldas.

La joven se giró y contempló atónita cómo, de una súbita nube de humo y azufre surgía el oscuro Señor del Inframundo con una sonrisa plagada de picos adornando su angulosa faz.

- Me llamo Hades, Señor de los Muertos, ¿cómo te va? - se presentó el primigenio dios rápidamente extendiendo una mano enormemente larga.

Cassandra se pegó a las baldosas que recubrían las paredes de los baños, ya gris de lo pálida que estaba, sin bajarse aún del lavamanos sobre el que se hallaba en equilibrio de pie.

- ¿Qué... qué quieres? - inquirió la muchacha sin aceptar el gesto de cortesía.

- Iré directo al grano, ¿puedo? - dijo rápidamente, sin esperarse en realidad una respuesta por parte de la chica – Me he enterado de que vives mortalmente aterrorizada por, y perdona que me ría, un beso.

- ¿Y qué? - replicó Cassandra con las piernas flojeando a causa de mantener el cada vez más difícil equilibrio sobre el lavamanos.

- Puedo evitar que suceda – ofreció la malévola deidad - ¡Pum!, ¡hecho! Nada de besos. Garantizado.

La visionaria le contempló con serias dudas mientras bajaba de un salto al suelo para hablar de forma medianamente normal con él. Al fin y al cabo no podía ser grosera, era el Dios del Inframundo y, como le enfadase, ya se podía ir preparando para una Eternidad de suplicios una vez muriera. No tenía en frente a cualquier mindundi.

- ¿A cambio de? - preguntó, segura de que todo trato tenía su letra pequeña.

- Algo muy pequeñito, diminuto y chiquitín en realidad, nada fuera de tu alcance... tu alma, por ejemplo; no la echarás de menos. Créeme, yo no lo hago – repuso Hades sonriendo con fingida inocencia, como si acabara de decir una pequeñez.

Cassandra frunció el ceño.

- ¿De verdad crees que voy a venderte mi alma eterna sólo para no tener que... egh... besar a Ícaro? - preguntó con un gesto de suma repugnancia al finalizar la frase.

- Bueno, creo que la juventud ahora le llama a éso "oscular", ¿no? - dijo el oscuro Rey de los Avernos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al comprobar el gesto que desplegó la joven, presa ésta vez de ganas reales por vomitar – Además, ¿quién habló de "eternidad"? Pensaba más bien en algún arreglo temporal, digamos... los fines de semana, después de la escuela y quizás algún turno de noche, ¿qué dices?

- Libro cada quince días – aceptó Cassandra impulsivamente.

- Trato hecho – aceptó Hades tendiéndole nuevamente la mano.

Y así fue cómo la joven visionaria de ojos verdes selló un pacto con el Diablo.

* * *

En el momento en que Hércules se enteró del destino de su amiga, buscó inmediatamente la manera de anular su pacto con Hades: consiguiendo que ella e Ícaro se besasen. Y para ello recurrió a la intervención divina: Afrodita, Diosa del Amor.

La coqueta diosa tenía algo de prisa, de tal modo que le hizo entrega al hijo de Zeus un arco y un carcaj lleno de Flechas del Amor deprisa y corriendo para ir y prepararse para la Pianepsia de aquella noche, con lo cual Hércules hubo de ir a toda velocidad a casa de su amiga e intentar darle diana con alguno de los amorosos proyectiles.

Cassandra hubo de dar más y más vueltas por toda su casa para esquivar las flechas hasta que, finalmente, Hércules, no si mucho esfuerzo, logró diana y, mostrándole un retrato de Ícaro, se aseguró de que ella querría besarle.

Por otra parte Hades, queriéndose asegurar el éxito de su nueva adquisición, mandó a sus secuaces Pena y Pánico junto con el aporte de la criatura reptiliana conocida como Duda (uno de tantos monstruos sobrenaturales al servicio del Señor de los Muertos) a que detuvieran a Ícaro en su empeño por besar a Cassandra.

Una vez Duda le inoculó al histriónico adolescente el veneno de la duda (de ahí el nombre del ser), éste último se mostró aterrorizado ante la perspectiva de besar a la encantadoramente ácida Cassandra. La duda le corroía por dentro.

Pero Hércules, llegando justo a tiempo, sacó a su amigo de su casa y se lo llevó a la fiesta de tal modo que las maquinaciones de su tío Hades no pudieran alcanzar a Ícaro.

El Señor del Inframundo, lejos de mostrarse contrariado cuando supo la noticia, fue derecho junto a Duda a la fiesta con la intención de zanjar las cosas personalmente.

Una vez en la fiesta se dio la situación más surrealista posible: Cassandra, cegada por los efectos de las flechas, persiguió a Ícaro para besarle mientras éste corría aterrorizado intentando huir, presa del veneno de la duda.

* * *

Perséfone se lo estaba pasando pipa en aquellos instantes: rodeada de un maremágnum de jóvenes como ella completamente ebrios pero con muchas ganas de marcha, bailaban todos juntos al compás de la música que la banda local de Atenas estaba tocando en aquellos instantes.

Había mucha fruta, muchos corderos asados, muchas coronas de flores adornando cada cabeza y mucha alegría repartida entre vaso y vaso de vino.

Lejos de el control de su madre habiéndole dicho a ésta (muy oportunamente) que pasaría la Pianepsia en compañía de su primo, la diosa menor se hallaba en aquellos instantes en su salsa: haciendo lo que le daba la real gana; incluso se permitió beber un poquito de alcohol pese a ser menor de edad.

- ¡Vamos, chicos! - exclamó eufórica en mitad de la algarabía, dirigiéndose a los músicos - ¡Dadle más ritmo a ése _Syrtos_!

El _Syrtos_ era una danza griega muy típica de Atenas, de modo que, dándole mayor rapidez y énfasis a los acordes, los músicos derivaron la danza a una melodía más rápida, volviendo a todo el mundo loco de alegría mientras bailaban en círculo y sudaban debido a la cantidad de ejercicio que estaban haciendo.

Cada vez más alegre, Perséfone comenzó a bailar dando saltos y la gente, asombrada por la novedad, la siguió muy gustosamente.

Después formaron una fila, se agarraron de las cinturas y bailaron la conga.

Con ésta formación en cadena, con la música cada vez más alta y los gritos cada vez más descontrolados, la inmortal seguida de un nutrido ejército de mortales fue atravesando la ciudad en mitad del júbilo que suponían las fiestas.

Y aquella fue la Pianepsia más sonada de toda Atenas que se hubiera vivido nunca.

* * *

Una vez se le pasó a Ícaro el efecto del veneno, lamentablemente también ocurrió de igual modo con Cassandra, la cual, al ir a besarle, se puso lívida y, chillando, salió disparada con su cansino admirador pisándole los talones.

Hércules intentó volver a lanzarle otra flecha a su amiga cuando, sin preverlo, se encontró con la terrible figura de su tío, el Señor de los Muertos, quien le arrebató el arco y las flechas y los redujo a polvo para, acto seguido, azuzar al monstruo Duda contra su molesto sobrino semidiós.

Y en mitad de la confusión, con Cassandra corriendo como una loca y gritando auxilio para que alguien le sacase a Ícaro de encima, Hades, arreglo al pacto que había establecido con ella, sumió al adolescente en un estado de sueño... eterno.

- ¡No quería besarle... pero tampoco quería verle muerto! - exclamó la joven visionaria desolada, arrodillándose cerca del inmóvil Ícaro, quien permanecía inconsciente y pálido, como si estuviera fiambre.

- No lo especificaste... pero no está del todo muerto – aclaró Hades tranquilamente mientras Hércules y Duda seguían forcejeando – Es como si lo estuviera, pero en realidad está en la modalidad de... sueño eterno.

Hércules, al verse sometido por Duda, llamó en última instancia a Afrodita.

Y la Diosa del Amor se presentó de inmediato en la vacía plaza frente a la casa de la agorera, donde daba lugar aquel desigual combate.

- Bueno, ¿qué sucede aquí? - preguntó molesta.

Hades inmediatamente se puso nervioso. La presencia de Afrodita en particular le ponía nervioso, y no en el mal sentido de la palabra ya que, a su juicio, Afrodita estaba de muy, pero que de muy buen ver. No en balde tenía a medio Olimpo babeando tras sus sandalias, y Hades no era la excepción.

Afrodita, ignorando la libidinosa mirada amarilla que el Señor de los Muertos le estaba dedicando desde las sombras, obró su poder amoroso sobre el monstruo Duda y éste se calmó al instante, dejando al aprendiz de héroe en el suelo sin un solo rasguño más.

- ¿Otra vez el mismo truco del sueño eterno, Hades? - preguntó la bellísima diosa rubia como la miel acercándose a Cassandra e Ícaro y observando atentamente el estado de éste último – Está pasado de moda... - opinó arrodillándose a la altura de la muchacha de ojos verdes – Toda maldición tiene su arreglo – le explicó – Y en éste caso podrá despertar sólo si la persona a la que él ama le besa.

- Bromeas, ¿verdad? - dijo Cassandra con un nudo en la garganta para, acto seguido, dirigirse a Hades con un hilo de voz - Bromea, ¿no?

- Va a ser que no – dijo el primigenio dios contrariado – Tú verás lo que haces, pero tenemos un trato. Si decides romperlo por tu cuenta es asunto tuyo.

Cassandra se vio entre la espada y la pared: o dejaba a Ícaro en aquel estado y vendía su alma a tiempo parcial... o le besaba y vomitaba el almuerzo.

Al final optó por la opción, si bien la menos agradable sí la más sana, y le dio un rápido beso al muchacho en los labios.

Rota la maldición y con Ícaro sonriendo estúpidamente desde el suelo, Hércules suspiró con una sonrisilla lela mientras acariciaba el hocico de Pegaso y Hades ponía cara larga al asunto.

- Un final de cuento de hadas – murmuró Cassandra avinagrando el gesto – Horrible.

El dios del Inframundo se encogió de hombros.

- Vale, encanto – repuso con gesto indiferente mientras se aproximaba a Cassandra – Ya sé que nuestro trato ya no es válido, pero mis esfuerzos también tienen un precio.

La chica le observó con los ojos verdes como platos. Después de lo que había tenido que... padecer besando a Ícaro, ¿aún le debía un favor al Señor de los Muertos?

- Vale, vale, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Necesitas que tenga una visión o algo por el esti...? - en aquel momento calló de improviso y los ojos se le volvieron opacos hasta que comenzaron a dar vueltas en espiral – Oooh... veo...

- ¿Sí? - inquirió Hades frotándose las manos.

- Veo... - la joven enmudeció por un instante – Una avalancha...

- ¿Una avalancha? - inquirió Hércules acercándose, desconfiado de tener a Hades tan cerca de su amiga.

- Una avalancha de gente... - dijo Cassandra con expresión ausente dándose la vuelta en dirección al semidiós y a aquel al que llamaban "El Invisible" - Ella está con ellos.

- ¿Qué? - dijeron Hades y Hércules al unísono para, tras darse cuenta de que habían pensado lo mismo al mismo tiempo, apartarse inmediatamente el uno del otro.

La visión de la agorera no se hizo de esperar y pronto una estruendosa música se abrió camino hasta los oídos de los presentes precediendo, como es natural, a la susodicha avalancha de gente de la que Cassandra había hablado.

Ni dioses, mortales o semidiós tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando la plaza se llenó de jóvenes muy borrachos y muy alegres ocupados en bailar al compás de la martilleante música de fondo.

Y dirigiendo aquella algarabía estaba, disfrazada de mortal, Perséfone.

Nadie se fijó en la diosa Afrodita, en el caballo alado, en el monstruo Duda, aún medio alelado por el influjo de la Diosa del Amor, ni en el tétrico y pálido Señor de los Muertos.

- ¡Hey, Herc! - exclamó Perséfone en mitad de la música, aproximándose a su primo con la alegría metida en el cuerpo - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se han besado ya éstos dos? - preguntó señalando con la cabeza a la aturdida Cassandra y al aún atontado Ícaro.

A Hércules le costó distinguir lo que decía con toda aquella música machacona de fondo.

- Sí, bueno – dijo en voz alta para que ella le entendiera – Acabamos de resolver un conflicto con ayuda de Afrodita...

- ¿Afrodita?, ¿aquí? - inquirió Perséfone sorprendida.

- Sí, los dioses...

- ¿Dioses?, ¿qué dioses? Yo no veo ningún dios... - dijo en voz alta en mitad del estruendo hasta que se giró y contempló a Hades, quien se encontraba prácticamente al lado de ellos.

Hades estaba frustrado de ver otro plan al garete y deseaba respuestas inmediatas de Cassandra acerca de lo que le quería preguntar sobre Afrodita (que había sido el motivo principal de su pacto con la joven visionaria)... cuando, de repente, al bajar la vista y ver a aquella chica pelirroja, el pensamiento se le quedó totalmente en blanco.

Ambos inmortales se quedaron mirándose como dos idiotas y Afrodita, intuyendo la oportunidad, decidió castigar a Hades obrando con su poder para que se encaprichara de aquella chica que ella creía mortal. Sabía que aquello era más bien territorio de Cupido... pero el hecho de que él fuera el encargado no quería decir que ella no tuviera el poder necesario para manipular los sentimientos a su antojo si había un indicador.

A la muchacha no le hizo nada. Total... si la joven le mandaba a freír espárragos, la Diosa del Amor se iba a reír durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pero si la chica también se encaprichaba... pues bueno, habría cumplido con su trabajo y Hades la dejaría en paz definitivamente. Llevaba eones soportando su interminable asedio solapado.

Aunque, francamente, encapricharse del dios del Inframundo era un fenómeno más allá de su lógica.

Riendo con coquetería ante la travesura que acababa de realizar, Afrodita volvió al plano inmortal más feliz que una perdiz y contenta en todo momento de haber obrado bien con lo de los dos chicos mortales. El asunto del inmortal ya había sido por pura malicia.

Hades comenzó a sentirse confuso. ¿Y éso?, ¿y ésta chica pelirroja?, ¿y aquello?, ¿y lo de más allá...? ¿Y por qué estaba la música tan alta?, ¿y por qué aquella chica pelirroja era tan bajita?, ¿y por qué la gente era tan... de tamaño medio...?

Perséfone se quedó de piedra. En su vida había visto a éste inmortal... porque se notaba que era un inmortal, vaya, no tenía el aura brillante pero... oh, dioses, ¿aquello de su cabeza... era fuego?

¿Quién era éste?, ¿cuál sería su función?, ¿qué línea de parentesco seguiría? Parecía un antiguo... pero no tenía pinta de viejo, y sólo los más jóvenes, a excepción de Baco, eran imberbes... ¿o es que se le habría quemado la barba con el fuego de la cabeza?

Hércules, notando en el ambiente que aquello no le gustaba un pelo, agarró a su prima de un brazo y salió corriendo con ella para montarse ambos en Pegaso y salir volando de allí.

Ícaro se había perdido entre la multitud persiguiendo a Cassandra, suplicándole que le diera otro beso, que no era justo ya que, con el primero, había estado inconsciente.

Por lo tanto, en mitad de aquel fiestorreo, Hades se quedó allí quieto, con el raciocinio más bien espesito y totalmente desorientado.

¿Y la gente?, ¿y Duda?, ¿y Afrodita?, ¿y Tocinito de Cielo? ¿Y la chica pelirroja...? La chica, la chica, la chica... ¡la chica!

El Señor de los Muertos agitó fuertemente su cabeza de lado a lado y, al encontrarse en mitad de aquella multitud ebria y ruidosa completamente solo, hizo gala entonces del nombre que le daban entre susurros, "El Invisible", y desapareció de allí discretamente, silencioso como la niebla.

* * *

Perséfone, mientras volaba junto a su primo, se hallaba aún algo aturdida. Aturdida e... intrigada.

- Herc, ¿quién era ése? - inquirió apoyando la cabeza cansadamente sobre el hombro del semidiós.

- ¿Quién?

- No sé. Tipo alto, ojeroso, de negro, ojos amarillos, cabeza ardiente... - replicó Perséfone con un bufido.

Los músculos de Hércules se tensaron.

- ¿No le conoces? - preguntó el joven.

- No le había visto en mi vida.

El aprendiz de héroe inhaló una gran bocanada de aire.

- Será mejor para ti que no le vuelvas a ver ni tengas trato con él. Es Hades.

Perséfone se le quedó mirando con expresión atónita.

- ¿Hades?, ¿el genuino Hades? ¿El Señor de los Muertos que gobierna el submundo?

- El mismo.

- Guau... mi madre siempre anda echando pestes de él. Me da que le cae como una patada en el culo – se rió la joven diosa - ¿Qué hacía allí?

- Hizo un trato con Cassandra – respondió Hércules.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Sí. Le prometió que detendría a Ícaro si intentaba besarla y ella, a cambio, le serviría de visionaria.

Perséfone enarcó una ceja. Cassandra había sido ésta vez muy tonta y el Señor del Inframundo muy listo. Con aquel trato salía él ganando con creces.

Había oído siempre a los otros dioses que el tal Hades era un negociador astuto e implacable, pero nunca imaginó que pudiera ser capaz de engatusar a alguien como Cassandra. Debía de haber estado muy desesperada... o muy loca para pactar con él.

- Imagino que él no ha cumplido el trato... me dijiste que Ícaro y Cassandra se habían besado...

Hércules suspiró.

- No, la que no lo cumplió fue ella. Le besó por propia voluntad... o necesidad.

- Espera, espera... éso tienes que contármelo. ¡Me muero de curiosidad!

Y así pues, surcando los cielos de vuelta al Olimpo, Perséfone se carcajeó con aquella disparatada historia en lo que quedó de viaje.

A veces interactuar con mortales podía llegar a ser... desternillante.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_vale, queríais que se conocieran ¡et voilá! No ha sido muy espectacular, pero ya vendrán episodios locos jajajaja Ahora que se conocen, podéis estar seguros de que no la dejará en paz ni a sol ni a sombra :D_

_Ninjin: ya ves, te he hecho caso y ya he hecho que se conozcan ^^. Suelo contestar individualmente a los comentarios, por pequeños que sean, porque creo que, ya que me dais vuestro apoyo, merecéis respuesta ^^_

_Aldridge: me has sacado los colores, ¿de verdad vienes por recomendación de una amiga tuya? Oiiiis... ¡me encanta! ^^ Qué contenta estoy de que os guste ^^. El Hades de la serie me parece un poco banalizado, pese a que la serie me gusta mucho, por éso he cambiado diálogos y situaciones ya que, pese a ser un villano gracioso, en la peli no es tan "payaso" como en la serie, y prefiero que sea así. _

_Bueno, bueno, bueno... tres episodios del tirón... me ha venido la inspiración y tengo tiempo, así que voy a intentar sacar a lo largo de lo que queda de ésta semana el nº 10, o para la semana que viene. Un saludo a todos y no os cortéis en comentar, que me anima muchísimo ^^_


	10. Cap 10

"_La diosa menor"_

* * *

Cap. 10: _De muerte._

* * *

- ¡ME TENÉIS HASTA EL MISMÍSIMO GORRO!

Con éste violento bramido, las paredes grises del Reino Invisible temblaron desde los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Las almas residentes, ya de por sí atormentadas haciendo cola hasta el día del Juicio Final que a cada una correspondía, se encogieron en su eterno navegar por el río Estigia hasta apiñarse las unas contra las otras para soportar lo que hubiera de venir tras aquel griterío.

El gigantesco can Cerbero agachó las orejas y fue a aovillarse a un rincón gimiendo como un cachorro al que acaban de castigar, temeroso de la ira de su amo quien, al llegar de la superficie hace tres días, en vez de darle una chuleta de carne como era su costumbre, le había dado un grito furioso de que se apartara de su vista y no le molestase con sus malditos ladridos.

El remero Caronte en su barca negó con el cráneo y, rascándose pensativamente la huesuda frente, suspiró por enésima vez en aquel día.

- A mí no me pagan lo suficiente para aguantar ésto... - bufó resignado – Qué ganas tengo de jubilarme, por los dioses... - se quejó con voz ronca volviendo a su mismo trabajo de siempre, plagado de horas extras e ínfimos descansos que no le permitían ni tomarse un café tranquilamente mientras leía el periódico – Ay, si hubiera hecho caso a mamá cuando me dijo que me metiera a dietista...

Lord Hades, desde la última vez que se le había ocurrido salir del Inframundo para mezclarse en asuntos de mortales (y de ésto hacía ya tres días por lo menos) había vuelto arisco, sumamente susceptible, con el temperamento aún más volátil del que ya exhibiera como parte de su "comportamiento normal".

Y la pareja de diablillos que tenía como subordinados, Pena y Pánico, no hacían más que quemarle con sus constantes y monumentales meteduras de pata.

En aquel momento, precisamente, ambos estaban siendo debidamente chamuscados por su irascible jefe a consecuencia de inundarle de papeleo atrasado del que se habían olvidado hasta hacía relativamente media hora cuando, al presentárselo deprisa y corriendo a Hades y éste ver que eran cosas de hace un mes, ponerse ya no hecho un basilisco, lo siguiente.

Tanto la rosada criatura rechoncha como su verdoso compinche narigudo acabaron reducidos a dos montoncitos de cenizas con ojos en menos de lo que canta una musa, haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por no regenerarse demasiado rápido para no sufrir más lesiones tan de seguido.

Hades estaba que mordía, más de los nervios que nunca, con la tensión por las nubes y el ánimo bastante... inestable.

Desde la maldita fiesta de la Pianepsia se notaba raro, ansioso, incapaz de concentrarse en su trabajo como es debido, sumamente frustrado y... confuso.

Le costaba pegar ojo por las noches y comer a gusto de tanto darle vueltas a la cabeza con aquello que le venía obsesionando desde que abandonara el plano mortal tres días atrás: la chica pelirroja.

No se la podía sacar de la cabeza, le tenía absolutamente comida la moral. A ratos le encantaba, a ratos la odiaba, a ratos la deseaba y a ratos no quería verla ni en pintura.

No sabía ni quién era o cómo se llamaba. Era inaudito: una simple mortal de tres al cuarto se le había metido por los ojos y le tenía obsesionado al mismo nivel que su ansia por conquistar el Olimpo.

Caminando despacio hasta su enorme mesa-tablero mientras chirriaba los dientes compulsivamente se sentó en su trono oscuro y, de la nada, reprodujo una figurilla ahumada que acabó tomando la forma de una representación en miniatura de la muchacha pelirroja y la colocó tentativamente en la zona del tablero donde se podía adivinar la forma de Atenas.

El tablero en sí estaba repleto de figurillas de monstruos varios, algunos dioses del Olimpo a tener en consideración, los titanes y el dichoso Ridícules de las narices que no moría ni a la de tres.

La figurilla de la chica quedaba casi fuera de lugar allí, como una muñeca intrusa que viene a distraer al jugador con sus gracias y piruetas en mitad de una partida importante.

En realidad, ¿qué importancia podría tener una débil y simple humana en un plan cósmico a tan gran escala? Los humanos no contaban para nada en sus maquinaciones. Los humanos eran seres con los que rara vez merecía la pena siquiera hablar. Jamás habían erigido un templo en su nombre y procuraban nombrarle lo menos posible en sus conversaciones.

¿Qué les debía él a ellos? Los humanos eran simples y llanas herramientas... pero jamás se topó en todos los eones que llevaba existiendo una "herramienta" tan... ais, sumamente... incalificable.

Dejó que su captador de imágenes se desplegara ante sus ojos y la pantalla rectangular le mostrase una vez más a la chica sentada en clase tomando apuntes, sentada en la cafetería al lado de Tocinito de Cielo y sus otros amigos mortales comiéndose una ensalada, paseando con los libros de texto en la mano por los pasillos de la academia a la que iba a estudiar, riendo y divirtiéndose con los demás humanos...

Hades se quedó un buen rato embebido en la pantalla sin hacer nada, de brazos cruzados y con los amarillos ojos entornados, hasta que la voz atiplada de su famélico esbirro verdoso a su izquierda vino a despertarle de sus ensoñaciones.

- Am... a ésa chica yo ya la he visto... - se le escapó, distraído como estaba también con las imágenes de la pantallita hasta que su secuaz rechoncho y rosado voló hacia él agitando nerviosamente sus alitas membranosas y te tapó la boca de inmediato.

Los ojos del Señor del Averno se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir...? - siseó peligrosamente mientras se giraba hacia los diablillos y les encaraba con un halo de mala leche que prometía un sinfín de represalias.

- Eh... ¡nada, absolutamente nada, su Grandísima Lugubriedad! - exclamó Pena con una fingida sonrisa de inocencia – Aquella vez... cuando lo de las flechas... creo que la debimos de ver por la calle...

Los ojos de Hades se entornaron.

- Ya... chicos, es extraño que os logréis acordar de una simple mortal con tanta lucidez... ¡Y NO DEL MALDITO PAPELEO DE HACE UN MES, ¿EH?! - terminó prácticamente ladrando, asiendo a ambas criaturas infernales por el pescuezo antes de que lograran volar lejos de su alcance - ¡¿De qué la conocéis?! ¡Hablad u os mando de viaje!

- ¿De viaje a dónde? - preguntaron Pena y Pánico al unísono, ahogados como estaban bajo el agarre de su Señor.

- ¡AL TÁRTARO!, ¡Y CON PASAPORTE PERMANENTE! - vociferó el cada vez más alterado dios.

Los diablillos temblaron en sus manos.

- ¡Fue en compañía de Hércules! - logró exclamar Pena pese a casi no poder ni hablar - ¡Querían una ánfora llena de las Aguas del Olvido y no tuvimos más remedio que dársela! ¡Nos amenazaron! - mintió.

Sin embargo, aquella mentira no les salvó de ser ensartados cuales malvaviscos en un pincho que el Señor de los Muertos, muy gustosamente, chamuscó lentamente. Al fin y al cabo, las Aguas del Olvido eran un bien escaso.

Más relajado tras haberles torturado un poquito, Hades volvió a encender la pantalla y siguió contemplando las imágenes que ésta le transmitía de la chica pelirroja.

Pero Pena y Pánico, no queriéndose dar por vencidos en congraciarse con su amo, volvieron a revolotear a su alrededor manteniendo una prudencial distancia.

- ¿Podemos ayudar? - inquirió Pánico.

- Sí, jefe, ¿podemos ayudar? - se hizo eco Pena a la voz de su compañero.

- No. - dijo Hades ensombreciendo el semblante.

- Te podemos traer a la chica... si quieres – sugirió el regordete diablillo – Así te podrías vengar de Hércules.

- No.

- También podríamos matarla... - probó Pena de nuevo – O echarle aceite en el champú.

- No.

- ¿Unos torreznos, jefe? - ofreció Pánico con una bolsa de torreznos en la mano, masticando éstos a carrillo lleno.

- ¡No! - exclamó Hades finalmente, indignado, apagando la pantalla flotante y sentándose en su sillón de brazos cruzados y gesto mohíno.

Semejaba un crío enfurruñado al que no le dan lo que pide.

Los diablillos bajaron al suelo y se pusieron a los pies de su trono como dos mansos cachorrillos, esperando a que su Señor hablara.

Porque estaba muy claro que lo que preocupaba a Hades en aquellos instantes distaba mucho de ser algo relacionado con Hércules y el gobierno del Cosmos.

Sin embargo, el primigenio dios, sin mediar palabra, se limitó a materializar de la nada un espejo de mano y a contemplarse detenidamente en él.

- ¿Qué aspecto tengo, chicos? - dijo de pronto y sin venir a cuento, pasándose un larguísimo dedo azulado por la línea de la mandíbula.

Las infernales criaturas, contentas de que su amo decidiera finalmente hablarles con normalidad, se deshicieron en lo que ellos entendían que eran halagos.

- ¡Sobrenatural!, ¡terrorífico! - exclamó Pena con una gran sonrisa - ¡De muerte!

- ¡Tenebroso!, ¡oscuro! - chilló Pánico haciendo exagerados aspavientos con los frágiles bracitos - ¡Pura maldad!

El semblante de Hades se apagó súbitamente y sus negras ojeras se hicieron aún más evidentes de lo que ya eran.

- Ya... - murmuró con súbito agotamiento – O sea, que para pasar por "normal" entre los humanos, nasti. - concluyó para, acto seguido, desvanecer el espejo y bajar la vista.

Pena y Pánico se miraron entre sí evidentemente preocupados. Aquello no era normal.

- ¿Para qué quieres mezclarte con los humanos, jefe? - preguntó Pena retorciéndose la puntiaguda colita rosada entre las manos.

- Para nada, dejadlo estar – replicó Hades con la voz más apagada que nunca.

- Te puedes hacer invisible con tu casco...

- Dejadlo ya, chicos, en serio...

- Oye, ¿y si te disfrazaras? - sugirió Pánico.

Hades levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué?

- Si quieres mezclarte con los humanos, ¡imita su aspecto! - concluyó el verdoso diabillo muy contento.

- ¡Éso! - prosiguió Pena repentinamente animado – Eres un dios, ¿no? ¡Los dioses pueden hacer cualquier cosa, incluso parecer humanos!

Hades se pellizcó la barbilla pensativamente, sopesando la cuestión.

- Imitar a los humanos, ¿eh? - dijo poniéndose en pie, materializando un espejo de cuerpo entero y mirándose de perfil - ¿Cambiando qué?, el pelo, supongo – aventuró, no muy seguro, cambiando su consabida cabeza llameante por una media melena negra – Y la piel... más oscura, ¿no? - dicho lo cual, cambió su habitual tono azulado de muerto por... el blanco aspirina.

- ¡Y los dientes! - se atrevió a decir Pena.

Hades le observó entre sorprendido y ofendido.

- ¿Qué hay de malo con mis dientes?

- Son puntiagudos...

Notando el punto de razón que tenía su subordinado, cambió su dentadura hasta parecer más... normal.

- ¡Y los bajos de la túnica! - exclamó Pánico, repentinamente envalentonado.

- ¡Y las orejas puntiagudas! - apuntó Pena.

- ¡Y la barbilla!

- ¡Y los ojos!

- ¡Y la cara...!

Segundos después, ambos acabaron más churruscados que una barbacoa pasada.

Volviendo nuevamente a su aspecto original, Hades inspiró hondo.

- Veamos... - comenzó de nuevo, hablando para sí mismo – Pelo – y cambió su cabello al negro nuevamente – Piel. Dientes... - reflexionó un momento – Y unos cuantos añitos menos, ¿por qué no? - concluyó sonriendo, transformándose en una versión más humana y joven de sí mismo.

Lo malo es que él, con dieciséis años, estaba hecho un palillo. Sin músculos ni nada. Y la túnica le estaba enorme.

- Vale, no, un poco más mayor... - refunfuñó contrariado, haciendo mil y un balances de aspecto por edades que dejó a sus tostados subalternos a cuadros y con la boca abierta – ¡Quieto parado! ¡Ahí! - exclamó finalmente, muy contento cuando dio con lo que buscaba.

Tras los múltiples cambios que su aspecto acababa de sufrir a lo largo de una hora, Hades había dado con lo que él consideraba adecuado sin perder su apariencia por entero y se contempló en el espejo sumamente complacido: los dieciocho años le sentaban mejor que los dieciséis ya que la túnica le iba bien de talla; la piel se había quedado blanco tiza, las ojeras seguían en su sitio, el pelo negro y... por lo demás... seguía teniendo las mismas facciones angulosas, pero más jóvenes y humanas. Punto. Lo demás era puro detalle sin importancia, como el tema de los bajos de la túnica y los dientes y tal... además de que no pensaba cambiar de túnica, le gustaba ir tapado.

Nunca entendería ésa manía de los mortales jóvenes ni de muchos dioses del Olimpo por ir pululando por ahí en tirantes y faldones cortos. Le parecía, sencillamente, que para impresionar no hacía falta ir medio desnudo.

- Bueno, muchachos, me voy un ratito por ahí a pasear mi nuevo aspecto entre mortales, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo señalando a los estupefactos Pena y Pánico a modo de advertencia – De modo que, cuando regrese, no quiero un solo papel sin ordenar ni clasificar, ¡¿ENTENDIDO?! - terminó a voz en cuello.

- ¡Sí, su Engañosamente Humana Majestad! - exclamaron los diablillos cuadrándose como soldados y disponiéndose a comenzar de inmediato la tarea que su amo les acababa de adjudicar.

Y "El Invisible", como le llamaban algunos, desapareció de su reino subterráneo sin hacer un solo ruido, directo donde sabía que andaría la humana pelirroja a aquellas horas.

* * *

Perséfone andaba en aquellos instantes con la barbilla reposando perezosamente en una de sus manos mientras mordisqueaba distraídamente la pajita de su tercer vaso de zumo de granada vacío, símbolo de su mucho aburrimiento.

Cassandra, sentada a su lado, procuró disimular un más que evidente bostezo tapándose la boca con la mano y haciendo un gesto a la camarera para que viniera.

- ¿La cuenta? - inquirió la mujer, vestida de rojo apagado y muy en la onda de su deprimente local underground, al ver el aspecto de aburrimiento de las dos muchachas.

- Otro par de vasos de zumo de granada, por favor – replicó la joven visionaria, suspirando sonoramente cuando la mujer se marchó con aire lánguido tras tomarles el pedido por enésima vez.

Frente a ellas, sobre el pequeño escenario habilitado en el local de La Granada Apaleada, Electra, estudiante en la Academia Prometeo venida de Macedonia (cuna de la poesía _grunge _y de la variedad de frutas) declamaba verso tras verso de su tétrica y remarcadamente pesimista nueva composición poética.

La joven Diosa de la Primavera enarcó una ceja en el momento en que la oscura y complicada Electra hizo un especialmente dramático énfasis en la opresión del espíritu, la sociedad en sí y al vacío al que todos los mortales se hallan abocados.

- Por los dioses, contratan a ésta tipa para representar una tragedia griega y el resto de la plantilla de actores terminan suicidándose – bufó.

Cassandra le dio un gruñido de aprobación.

- Yo creo que hasta incluso en el propio Inframundo las almas se lamentan de forma más alegre que Electra sobre el escenario – bufó Perséfone de nuevo sin dejar de mordisquear la pajita de su vaso.

- Totalmente de acuerdo.

Ambas amigas, mortal e inmortal giraron sus cabezas a la derecha para ver quién había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

Cassandra alzó las cejas y se irguió de su desgarbada postura mientras que Perséfone alzó la cabeza con la pajita aún en la boca.

La persona que había hablado iba muy acorde con la estética del local: pálido, de negro, con ojeras... y, sin embargo, exhibía una expresión facial que expresaba optimismo, ironía y cierto descaro embaucador.

Y fue precisamente ése descaro del que su mirada parecía hacer gala lo que le hizo pillar una silla por banda y sentarse al lado de las dos sorprendidas chicas.

Se trataba de un chico algo más mayor que ellas, bastante alto y de rostro anguloso.

- Ey, ¿cómo va éso? - dijo el desconocido hablando a toda velocidad – Me llamo Ha... - en ésto frenó en seco antes de soltar la burrada de turno que, de no tener cuidado, le descubriría frente a las chicas – Haidas – se presentó finalmente eligiendo el nombre que más le convino en aquellos instantes - Vaya panorama, ¿eh? Existencialismos envueltos en fino papel de pesadez por partida doble, muy recomendable para echarse una cabezadita. - concluyó con una cínica sonrisa en la que enseñó buena parte de su dentadura.

La diosa adolescente enarcó una ceja, divertida.

Cassandra, por el contrario, le escrutó detenidamente. No sabía por qué motivo pero, pese a que no recordaba haber visto nunca antes a éste chico en La Granada Apaleada, le resultaba familiar...

- ¿Qué es ésto? - le habló Perséfone con una sonrisa maliciosa, muy en la línea de su siempre presente actitud de ironizarlo todo - ¿Así se mete ficha ahora?, ¿qué pasó con lo de _"estudias o trabajas"_?

- Oh, vamos, éso está pasado de moda, encanto – se defendió el supuesto Haidas sin dejar su cínica sonrisa – Ahora lo que se lleva es lanzar puyas, a ver si cuela.

Perséfone se echó a reír en voz baja para que la gente del local no se molestara.

- Koré – se presentó extendiendo la mano, que fue inmediatamente estrechada por el chico, quien tenía la mano como el doble de larga que ella.

- Cassandra – se presentó la visionaria con un leve gesto de cabeza.

Frente a ellos, la melodramática voz de Electra seguía proclamando tristezas y desencantos pormenorizados que eran aceptadas por el grupo de muermos inanimados a los que les gustaban aquellas cosas.

- Ésta tiene cuerda para rato – suspiró la joven diosa disfrazada negando con la cabeza - ¿Es que no se le acabará nunca el pergamino?

- Se le secará la lengua antes de acabar – repuso el disfrazado Dios de los Avernos despreocupadamente – Y quizás con éso nos libre a los demás de seguirla oyendo. ¿A quién le importan las tonterías de si la vida está abocada a morir y ésto y lo otro y lo de más allá? Bla, bla, bla. - dijo imitando la constante cháchara insustancial de Electra con la mano – Cuéntanos un chiste, Eli, uno _mortalmente_ tétrico... Como ése de _¿Sabes que le dice un niño muerto a otro?: "¿Quieres gusanitos?"_

Vaya tipo más extraño... a Perséfone le resultaba, pese a su estética, bastante gracioso. No era ya sólo las cosas que decía, si no el CÓMO las decía: hablaba deprisa, con mucho rentintín, bastante fluidez y con un extensísimo vocabulario en lo que a verborrea coloquial se refería.

Anduvo amenizándoles la sesión de poesía deprimente tanto a Cassandra como a ella con una interminable retahíla de comentarios jocosos y chistes fáciles que, lejos de desagradar a las muchachas, hizo que se animaran visiblemente.

Al cabo de un rato, las dos chicas estaban conteniendo la risa floja sin demasiado éxito: a la visionaria se le caían las lágrimas del pitorreo que se traía encima entretanto se tapaba la boca para no carcajearse mientras que la joven diosa tenía los carrillos hinchados y hacía ruidos nasales, intentando por todos los medios de no pecar de grosera en aquel ambiente echándose unas risas.

Sin embargo, Electra, viendo desde el entarimado el ambiente de jauja que sus muy sentidos versos despertaban en aquel trío, se molestó sobremanera y, bajándose, se aproximó a ellos con el ceño fruncido y cara de muy pocos amigos.

- ¿Debo suponer que mi desgarrador arte despierta el regocijo y la risa en vuestras obtusas mentes? - dijo con voz altanera y despectiva, retorciendo las palabras.

Los tres se la quedaron mirando fijamente, las chicas aún tratando de no reírse en su cara, el disfrazado dios con su cínica sonrisa aún intacta.

- Oh, vamos Eli, ¿puedo llamarte Eli? - dijo rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a la gótica a replicarle con una mordaz negativa – Verás, nena, no nos reímos de tu arte, ni mucho menos. Es tan... "electraizante"... - dicho lo cual, las chicas a su lado no pudieron contenerse más y estallaron en carcajadas.

Electra les miró con cada vez más indignación, invocando lentamente el poder de las Furias en su interior.

- ¿Acaso es motivo de risa la dolorosa pasión que mis palabras entretejen para vuestros inmerecedores oídos?

- ¿Pasión? Eli, encanto, lo tuyo es pura DEPRESIÓN.

Cassandra tuvo en aquel instante una visión, una visión de que se avecinaba un inminente desastre.

Y acorde con el don sobrenatural de la visionaria, el odio de la oscura poetisa se hizo patente hasta cargar la atmósfera de electricidad estática.

- ¡Vosotros, marionetas del sistema, no entenderéis nunca cuán desgarrada y furiosa puede llegar a ser la pasión de un alma oscura como la mía! - gritó en voz alta, dejando que las Furias, en su forma de aves de presa gigantescas, irrumpieran de improviso en el local, armando tal revuelo y sumiendo el sitio en tal caos que la gente comenzó a correr despavorida y gritando auxilio.

Perséfone y Cassandra fueron a levantarse para ponerse a cubierto cuando las manos larguísimas de su nuevo acompañante las hizo sentarse de nuevo.

- Chicas, chicas, chicas... tranquilizaos, sólo es puro _atrezzo_ temporal. No os harán nada – dijo Hades despreocupadamente.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! - le interpeló Cassandra, asustada - ¡Son las Furias!

- ¿Y?

- ¡Persiguen a la gente!

- Sólo si han cometido ciertos crímenes. Deberías releerte la Ilíada, nena.

- ¡Están persiguiendo a la gente ahora mismo!

- Nah, sólo es momentáneo. Al fin y al cabo las ha invocado ella – dijo la disfrazada deidad apuntando con el dedo en dirección a la furibunda Electra.

Atónitas, tanto Perséfone como su mortal amiga no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar cómo sabía aquello ya que, sin previo aviso, uno de los temibles pájaros fue arrojado violentamente delante de ellos y, tanto Electra como los tres ocupantes de la mesa que la habían ofendido, se giraron y pudieron contemplar la heroica figura de Hércules surgiendo de frente para luchar contra aquellas aves sobrenaturales e irlas haciendo desaparecer con cada golpe.

El muchacho, lógicamente siempre alerta ante cualquier peligro en las inmediaciones de donde quiera que él se hallara, había visto a los pájaros enormes aquellos entrar en el local donde siempre iban su prima y su amiga y había ido corriendo a socorrerlas.

Electra bufó frustrada. Hades enarcó una ceja y resopló aburrido, ya estaba aquí de nuevo el famoso Tocinito de Cielo y su maldita fuerza sobrenatural.

Perséfone y Cassandra, por el contrario, observaron al muchacho pelirrojo casi con alivio en sus miradas.

Una vez terminó todo, el local quedó patas arriba y los clientes se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

Electra se alejó farfullando y Hércules sonrió por haber llegado a tiempo, sintiéndose orgulloso de su propia capacidad de intervención. No podía dejar que nada malo les ocurriera a su amiga y a su prima.

El aprendiz de héroe se ofreció a llevarlas a cada una a casa y Perséfone, antes de marcharse, se acercó al muchacho que se hacía llamar Haidas y le dijo sonriente:

- Ey, estudio en la Academia Prometeo. Si te quieres pasar algún día en uno de los descansos o al final de las clases, ya sabes... - dicho lo cual, se subió a lomos de Pegaso con su primo y su amiga y desapareció volando.

Hades se quedó un momento en silencio y, más contento que unas castañuelas, se teletransportó hasta el Inframundo haciendo el bailecito de la victoria.

Al llegar, sus dos esbirros Pena y Pánico le recibieron más tiesos que una vara.

- ¡Papeleo hecho, jefe! - exclamó Pena rápidamente.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido? - preguntó Pánico al captar el súbito buen humor del que su Señor regresaba.

Hades, volviendo a su aspecto real de siempre, se sentó en su trono oscuro y procedió a fumarse un puro parsimoniosamente.

- De muerte – fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_vale, ya sé que lo prometí para un poco antes, pero es que he tenido algo de lío y me ha costado un poco escribir éste capítulo._

_Ninjin: ¡muchas gracias! :D No sé qué tal me habrá salido éste capítulo, pero espero que lo disfrutes mucho ^^_

_Aldridge: vaya... así que sois cuatro personas... oye, pues dile a tu amiga que le agradezco que lo recomiende y a ti te agradezco el que me hagas saber que os gusta ^^ Intento escribir bien para que podáis visualizarlo en vuestra mente en función de cómo vais leyendo, creo que, si uno escribe algo, ha de intentar que sea con algo de "calidad" y que sea entendible :)_

_Xitan22: hala, aquí tienes otro capi para seguir leyendo :) ¡Muchos ánimos con tu historia, que ya casi son 30 caps! ^^_

_Bien, gente, no sé cuándo actualizaré, ya que en breve tendré que ponerme a estudiar y puede que no haya otro capítulo hasta dentro de mucho (o puede que lo escriba en un día, según cómo vengan las cosas), pero tened presente ésto: NO LA VOY A DEJAR COLGADA, ¿ok?_

_Un beso y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo ^^ ¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
